What fate has brought us
by twilight dawn
Summary: After a fateful encounter with Naraku, Kagome finds herself mated to none other than Lord Sesshoumaru. Can these two find love? Or will his hatred drive her away? And who is this woman named Asuka that claims to be Sesshoumaru's mistress?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

**Warning:** There is a brief lemon scene in this chapter. I had to do it for the plot of the story.

**-I reposted this chapter after finding a few mistakes in it. Also, I changed a few things in the chapter.-

* * *

**

Tears silently ran down my cheeks, as I watched the man I love, embrace another woman. I wasn't really surprised. He never actually said he loved me, the words he was now whispering to the dead priestess, Kikyo. Without revealing my presence, I turned away from the hurtful sight and blindly ran further into the forest.

I wanted to yell at him and let him know that he hurt me but I wasn't the woman of his dreams. I am only a reincarnation of his first love. I am only his best friend and that would never change. It makes me angry that he wanted me to stay in the feudal era with him and become his mate. I gave up everything for him and even sealed the well, so I had no chance of going home to my real time. I was stuck here.

Did he really think he could have us both? Sango was right. She told me time and time again not to fall in love with a demon. They would only break your heart or eventually get tired of you and kill you. Why don't I listen to the advice of others? Why do I always follow my foolish heart? It has brought me nothing but pain and suffering. The only real happiness I have is my adopted son Shippo, my friend Sango, the perverted monk Miroku, and Kaede.

"Hello, Kagome," whispered a voice close to my ear.

Suddenly wishing I remembered to bring my bow and arrows, I turned my body around and stared into a pair of red eyes. I gulped with fear and immediately regretted running off on my own. Didn't I watch enough scary movies to know that? "What do you want, Naraku?" I asked with fear still evident on my voice.

"Where is your precious Inuyasha? I don't smell his scent anywhere around you. Did you finally come to your senses and leave the bastard?"

I shook my head and my tears returned. I hated letting Naraku see my weakness. "Hush, Kagome," he spoke softly, pulling me into his embrace. He then cupped my chin and forced me to look within the depths of his eyes. "Join me, Kagome. I would even let you have revenge on the half-breed and the dead priestess."

"No," I spoke, trying to remove myself from his arms. He must have used his miasma on me because I couldn't move my body at all. "I may be hurting inside but I could never do such a thing. Release me and find someone else to fight your battles for you."

Naraku began to stroke my cheek and I shuddered at his touch. "You leave me no choice but to kill you. It's such a pity that I have to destroy such beauty," he spoke, and leaned down to brush his lips against my own.

As soon as he released my lips, I felt a horrendous pain through my abdomen. Naraku released his miasma and threw me to the ground. "You should have accepted my offer, Kagome. Now, you will die here in this spot without anyone to come to your aide. It was nice knowing you." And with those words said, he vanished in a blink of an eye.

Oh, this was just great. Here am I lying on the ground, dying with a hole in my stomach, while Inuyasha plays with his corpse. Could anything else go wrong today? "Priestess, what are you doing here in my lands?" I heard the icy tone, and knew that I spoke too soon.

"Kill me and get it over with. I am sick and tired of being everyone's amusement for the day," I said, trying to hide my wound from Sesshoumaru. Of course, I forgot he was a demon and could sense such things.

Sesshoumaru kneeled next to me and removed my hand. "Who did this to you, Priestess?" he asked me, staring at me with his amber eyes.

"Naraku," I whispered back, becoming a little faint with the blood loss.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for quite a while and continued to stare at me. "There is only one way that this Sesshoumaru can save you, priestess. And this Sesshoumaru will do it with or without your consent."

"Don't you want to kill me? You hate all humans except for Rin. So, why would you even help me?"

Sesshoumaru lifted me into a sitting position and brushed my hair to the side, revealing my neck. I watched with fascination as his fangs grew longer and yelled out in pain, as his fangs bit into my neck and started to drink my blood. Once he was finished, he pulled away from my neck and used one of his claws to slice open his wrist.

"Drink," he commanded, placing his blooded wrist near my mouth. He sensed my hesitation and forced my lips to his wrist.

I opened my mouth to breath and his blood flowed through my mouth like honey. Surprisingly, his blood tasted sweet and I had to drink more. I used my hands to grip his wrists and continued to drink his blood. "Enough," he told me, pulling his wrist away from me and watched as his wound healed instantly.

"What just happened?" I asked him, knowing he had the answers that I sought.

Sesshoumaru pulled me to my feet and I was surprised to see that my wound from Naraku had completely healed.

"You are now this Sesshoumaru's mate." he replied coolly.

My mouth fell open as I stared at him. "I'm your what?"

"Do not make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself."

I still stared at him in disbelief. "Why? Why did you save me? I don't understand this at all."

Sesshoumaru lifted one of his eyebrows at me questionly. "Mate, you were a half demon but somehow your demon blood made you appear to be human. That is why you drank my blood without getting sick. There is also another thing that this Sesshoumaru needs you for. Your powers alone will destroy the evil being known as Naraku."

"Oh," I whispered with disappointment. I thought maybe there was something else he saved me for. I thought maybe he would declare his love for me. What was I thinking? He is only using me for his own benefits. "Wait a minute! What do you mean I was a half demon? That's impossible!"

Sesshoumaru glared at me. "Obviously, someone in your family was a full demon. Now come," Sesshoumaru commanded, and I was forced to obey him. It was like my feet had a mind of their own.

He formed his red cloud underneath him and offered his hand to me and lifted me up next to him. I held onto one of his hands as we took off into the sky. I caught him smirking at my fear of heights and I wanted to punch him in the eye. "Hold still, mate. We are almost there," he spoke, trying to calm me and it was so not like him.

Twenty minutes later, we came upon the castle and Sesshoumaru lowered us before the castle gates. I stood there silently. If I entered, I would lose my freedom. I could still make a run for it but more an likely I would be caught and punished by Sesshoumaru. He must have sensed my hesitation for he grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the castle's gate, signaling for the guards to close it.

"Where's Rin? I don't see her anywhere. Usually, she comes running up towards me." I asked him.

He still held onto my wrist and dragged me behind him. "You will see her later at dinner. But first, there are some things we need to discuss." He stopped at a door and shoved me inside.

I looked around and noticed a futon in the middle of the floor. My face grew red and I eased myself closer into the shadows. I didn't want him to sense what I was thinking. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? I hope it won't take too long because it's getting late and I need some rest."

Sesshoumaru started to ease himself out of his kimono and instantly I knew what he wanted to do. "Disrobe, mate," he commanded, shedding the last of his kimono. "We need to finish the mating ritual. If we don't, you may end up dying and this Sesshoumaru will have to find another mate."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I asked panicking and running for the door, once again forgetting that he was a faster then myself. He appeared quickly before me and used his claws to shred my school uniform. Before I could say anything else or try to get away from him, he placed his lips upon mine and drew me to the futon. Releasing my lips, he kissed my mating mark and I shivered with delight.

"This is going to hurt, mate," he whispered into my ear. "But it has to be done for the mating to be complete."

I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't know how I got myself into this mess in the first place. The gods must really hate me. I wasn't focusing on Sesshoumaru like I should have and cried out in pain, when he entered me. He didn't move and waited for my pain to pass. I felt really strange and started to move against his hips, moaning in pleasure. He understood what I wanted and started moving faster within me. Once the mating ritual was finished, we just laid on the futon trying to catch our breath.

"Thank you for giving me your virginity," he whispered, kissing my mating mark. "It pleases me to know that you have never known another man's touch."

It felt wonderful to lie in Sesshoumaru's arms and it then dawned on me that he wanted to speak with me. "You wanted to talk to me remember and now would be the perfect time to do so."

Sesshoumaru sat up and leaned on his elbow looking at me. "Being this Sesshoumaru's mate, you must have proper manners when greeting important guests. This Sesshoumaru will not have you running your mouth like you did to this Sesshoumaru earlier."

"I understand, my lord. I do not want to embarrass you with my uncivilized ways," I replied, pissed off. He chose to ignore my anger and continued on.

"Secondly, you will obey this Sesshoumaru's every command. If you chose not to, this Sesshoumaru will have no problem teaching you your proper place. Do you understand this Sesshoumaru, mate?"

I got pissed off even more when I heard this one. "Of course, my lord," I replied quickly. I wanted to tell him what I really thought. I wanted to tell him to stick it up his ass.

"And last but not least, it is this Sesshoumaru's right to have mistresses within the castle to serve his needs. You will not have any other man but this Sesshoumaru. I need to know that the pups we produce are mine. Even if we do have pups, you will still stay faithful to this Sesshoumaru. No other shall claim you."

At this point, my anger got the best of me. "This is so unfair! I refuse to share my mate with whores! You belong to me! I won't allow it!"

He growled at me and leaped from the bed, grabbing me and pinning my arms behind me. "Be grateful that this Sesshoumaru lets you get off with a warning but other outbursts like that and this Sesshoumaru will have to punish you."

"Sadist," I said, looking right at him. I wasn't going to back down.

"This Sesshoumaru only has one mistress named Asuka. You will treat her with respect that she deserves. You will not threaten or beat her in any way. Understood, mate?"

I smiled. I will give her what she deserves alright. He never said I couldn't verbally assault her. "As you wish, Lord Sesshoumaru," I spoke, stepping away from him after he released my arms. "If that is all you have to say, I wish for you to show me to my room. I wish to retire for the evening."

"You will be sharing this room with me, mate. I will give you no other," he replied, quickly replacing on his clothes. "You will join this Sesshoumaru and Rin for dinner. I will leave you to your bath and dress. Do not be late. Am I understood, mate?"

"Yes, my lord," I spoke, wishing he would leave already.

Satisfied that I wouldn't run away, he left me alone to do as I pleased. I began to punch the wall to release some of my anger. My life wasn't my own anymore. I now belonged to Sesshoumaru. I was his property. "Kagome, are you in here," I heard a little girl's voice call out to me.

"Yes Rin, I'm here." I answered her, walking towards the center of the room.

"Jaken told Rin that Lord Sesshoumaru took a mate and it was you. Are you Rin's new mommy?"

Hearing Rin speak made me worry about my little Shippo. I wondered how he was doing without me and knew that Sango would care for him in my place. "Yes, I am your mommy, Rin. Look at the time! I better hurry up so we won't be late for dinner. Would you like to help me?"

Rin nodded excitedly and started to twirl around in circles. I laughed and stop her so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Go into the closet and pick out a kimono for me. Meanwhile, I will be taking my bath. I don't want to be stinky, now do I?" Rin laughed and went to perform her task.

I grabbed a robe from the closet on my way out. Reaching the bathing chambers on the other side of the room, I eased myself slowly into the warm water. I sighed out with pleasure and washed myself and hair with the jasmine soap that I found. Once I was done, I hurried out of the water and threw on my robe. I only had fifteen minutes left. Rin smiled at me as she held out a light blue kimono with white sakura blossoms decorating it.

"What should I do with my hair, Rin? Should I put it up or leave it down?"

Rin thought for a moment and clapped her hands in glee. "Wear it down with a sakura blossom placed within the strands. Lord Sesshoumaru will be pleased." I brushed out my hair until it shined and Rin placed the sakura blossom within my strands. Once finished, we left the room and walked hand in hand to the dining area.

Upon our arrival, Sesshoumaru motioned for me to sit on his right side, while Rin took the place next to me. I figured that the seat that I am currently sitting in was his mate's place. Servants appeared with dinner and we ate in silence. No one wanted to ruin the moment and I was still upset with Sesshoumaru for treating me like shit.

I felt someone else enter the room and I noticed that Rin's body stiffened in fear. The woman who entered was absolutely beautiful with her white hair and violet eyes. She took her place on the left side of Sesshoumaru. I figured out that this woman was Sesshoumaru's mistress. The other servants wouldn't dare sit at their masters table. "Are you going to introduce me to your mate, my lord?" she asked him, batting her eyelashes.

"Asuka, this is the Lady of the Western Lands," he answered, continuing to eat the food in front of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady. It so nice to have another high ranking female in the house," she spoke, glaring at Rin.

I squeezed Rin's hand with my own, giving her comfort. I didn't like this woman at all and I wanted her removed at once. "I hope we can get acquainted well with one another." I told her, lying through my teeth. Sesshoumaru must have sensed my lie because he gave me a warning look.

She gave a coy smile. "I would love too, with my lord's permission of course." Sesshoumaru gave a brief nod in approval.

Rin hid a yawn into her napkin. "I believe that Rin and I wish to retire, mate. It has been a long and tiring day for both of us." Sesshoumaru once again gave a brief nod of his head. We both stood up and bowed before him, showing proper respect. I once again took her hand in mine and we left the dining area. We skipped down the hall, causing some servants to gawk at us. But we just laughed and continued on our way.

Reaching Rin's room, I quietly closed the door and readied her for bed. "Mommy, I don't like Asuka. She is mean to Rin all the time."

"Does Lord Sesshoumaru know of this, Rin? You should tell him." I told her.

Rin frowned. "Lord Sesshoumaru would not believe me. In his eyes, she can do no wrong. I am not that important to him."

"Don't think like that, Rin. Of course he cares for you. I know for a fact that he loves you like a daughter and he probably spoils you like one too."

She laughed. "Your right mommy, Rin is being silly."

I tucked her into the covers and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I won't let her near you. I promise."

"Will you stay with Rin? Rin doesn't like to fall asleep by herself."

I got in next to her and hugged her close to me. "Of course," I replied, yawning along with her. We both giggled. After making sure Rin was asleep, it was only then that I gave in and joined her in slumber.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress note:** This is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing.

-_When Italics appear in the story, Kagome is speaking to her beast._

**-When bold appears in the story, Kagome's beast is speaking. **

**-****I reposted this chapter after finding a few mistakes in it. Also, I changed a few things in the chapter.**** -

* * *

**

I woke up in pain and whimpering softly. Clenching my stomach, I carefully removed myself from Rin's bed, making sure that I didn't disturb her. I had just made it to the hallway when my pain doubled in strength, forcing me to my knees. I gasped. I had no idea what was happening to me and throughout my ordeal, silent tears streamed down my face.

I began to feel my body change. My hair grew longer, spreading out around my form. I grew sharp fangs and my finger nails grew sharp and pointy. Two blue stripes appeared on my wrists and I began to wonder if I had stripes on the sides of my cheeks like Sesshoumaru. Finally, my pain subsided and I crawled down the hallway towards the bedchamber. After my pain subsided, I knew that I had changed into a full-blooded demon.

I noticed my reflection on the marble floor and gasped in shock at my new appearance. My black hair had grown to my ankles and had blue and gold streaks. My eyes had turned icy blue from their normal brown. My ears now pointed upward and were identical to Sesshoumaru's. My figure now had curves and my breasts doubled in size. I did indeed have two blue stripes on the sides of my cheeks and a blue crescent moon in the middle of my forehead, announcing my status as the Lady of the Western Lands and mate to Lord Sesshoumaru.

I heard a voice speak from behind me. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked me, in a cold tone. "Are you trying to escape this Sesshoumaru?"

I continued to stare at my reflection on the floor. Many thoughts began to fill my head, making me think twice about my demon form. What will my friends think of me now? Will they hate me or accept me for who I am? And are they currently looking for me? Knowing Inuyasha he probably never even tried to look for me and why would he? He had Kikyo.

I forgot about Sesshoumaru. That was a big mistake on my part and I knew he would find a way to punish me for my behavior towards him. "Are you even listening?" Sesshoumaru demanded, now standing in front of me.

I looked up at him from my position on the floor. "Yes, I heard you. Why would I be crawling on the floor trying to escape instead of running?" I waited for a few minutes before asking my own question. "Why did I turn into a full-blooded demon? I thought I was only a half demon."

Sesshoumaru walked closer to me and I could smell his fragrance of pine needles. Personally, pine needles have always been a favorite scent of mine and I was pleased to find that he didn't smell bad. I am not saying that he doesn't take frequent baths. What I am saying is that sometimes a man's scent is unpleasant. Take Inuyasha for example. He smells of rotten fish even without taking frequent baths. Being around him, I guess a person gets use to it.

"Obviously, this Sesshoumaru's demon blood connected to yours and made you a full-blooded demon," Sesshoumaru said knowingly, making me feel like an idiot for even asking the damn question. His eyes roamed over my body.

"Are you through yet?" I asked, getting annoyed.

Sesshoumaru smirked at me. "Suddenly, this Sesshoumaru is in the mood to do more with you than just sleep."

I gave him my own smirk. I would play his little game. "Have fun pleasuring yourself."

Sesshoumaru glared at me and briefly flashed his fangs, letting me know that I was in trouble. "Do you think that this Sesshoumaru would do such a disgusting act upon himself?"

"Then got to Asuka because I am tired and wish to go to bed," I stated, hoping that he would leave the topic alone. I shakily stood from the floor and stepped to the side of him, walking away. I gave out a frustrated sigh, when Sesshoumaru grabbed my wrist, forcing me back to his side. "Why did you stop me?"

His eyes turned red. "I will have you in my bed and screaming my name throughout the castle," he hissed at me, then dragged me behind him.

I sighed once again. I knew it was no use to fight him. His beast had taken control and won't be able to stop his rampage until he gets what he wants. In fact, his behavior reminded me of a temperamental child. "You don't want to do this," I whispered softly, as we entered our bedchamber. "I will hate you."

"It will be worth it," he spoke. He then stripped me out of my beautiful kimono and once again I was tossed upon the futon. When my back touched the mattress, my beast emerged, turning my own eyes red. I began growling at my mate for his mistreatment of my person.

Sesshoumaru growled back, to let me know that he was alpha. He then removed his own clothes and proceeded to lower himself upon me. He nuzzled my mating mark while growling softly, to calm me. I gave in and accepted his offering to sleep with me. We made love throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning. It would be a miracle if anyone got to sleep in the castle. Let's just say that our beasts howled throughout the night, letting others know that they were satisfied.

I woke up sometime later for the second time that day, to find myself embraced in Sesshoumaru's arms with him snoring softly in my ear. I felt heat near the lower regions of my body and realized that not only did I change into a full-blooded demon. I also began my first heat.

My eyes widened at the thought of becoming pregnant. It wasn't like we used protection. Condoms haven't even been invented yet. The feudal era must have some brew you could take to prevent pregnancy but did I want to really take a chance drinking it. I could already be pregnant and the brew could harm the child. And abortion is definitely not an option. I could never willingly take another's life.

Sesshoumaru stirred beside me, opening his eyes. "What is wrong, mate?" he immediately asked, sensing my distress.

"Do you know that I am in heat?"

He nodded. "Yes, this Sesshoumaru knew."

"I know that I shouldn't ask this of you but I really need to know your answer. Are you in heat too?" I asked him. Demons can only get pregnant when both mates are in heat.

His eyes widened slightly at my question. "This Sesshoumaru's heat cycle ended this morning."

I groaned, closing my eyes. '_This is your entire fault. If you stayed where you belonged, I wouldn't be in this damn mess.'_

'**It's not my fault that he is so damn hot and powerful. And don't tell me that he isn't. If mate wants us, then who are we to deny what he wants.' **My beast grinned.

'_You are such a pervert. What if I am really pregnant?'_

'**Would that be so bad? We will please mate with his heir and rub it in Asuka's pretty face.'**

'_You don't understand. I'm only sixteen years old. I'm not ready to have a child.'_

'**In human years you would be but you're not human anymore. You're a demon and demons have pups all the time.'**

'_You're supposed to be on my side.'_

'**I am.'**

'_Doesn't sound like it.'_

'**You better pay attention to mate. Looks like he about to blow a fuse.'**

When I came back to reality, Sesshoumaru was leaning over me. "Do you love to piss this Sesshoumaru off by ignoring him? Is this what this Sesshoumaru gets for saving your pathetic life?"

"I didn't ask to be saved. If I remember correctly, you never gave me a choice. You forced this situation upon me," I yelled, hitting him in the chest with my fists. "You never even asked me if I wanted to be your mate. You took that choice away from me too." Sesshoumaru nuzzled my neck and let me cry against him. I didn't know how long we stayed in each other's embrace and I didn't care.

"It's time we get up, mate. Rin will wonder where we are and come searching for us," he whispered to me.

I nodded and reluctantly removed myself from him and the bed. I then headed to the bath chamber to wash away the evidence from my body. I eased myself into the water and rested my head against one of the rocks that encircled around the pool.

"Mommy, may Rin join you," she asked, bending over to look at me. I smiled, which she knew I gave her permission to do so.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked her, watching her as she lowered herself into the water next to me.

She nodded very fast. "Rin slept through the night. Rin wants to thank you for staying with her," she finished, letting me wash her hair for her.

"I have got to get you and Lord Sesshoumaru to stop speaking about yourselves in third person. It's quite annoying. By the way, has Asuka bothered you at all today?" Rin sniffled and I knew instantly that something was wrong. "Rin, honey, what's wrong?"

Rin attempted to wipe the tears that continued to run down her cheeks. "Rin accidentally ran into Asuka while picking flowers this morning. The flowers were going to be for you but Asuka grabbed them from Rin's hands and shredded them before Rin. She then called Rin a worthless human and then she…"

"Tell me the rest of the story, Rin," I told her, getting angry at Asuka's behavior.

Rin hiccupped and continued with the rest of her story. "She struck Rin across the face, Mommy. She then laughed and struck Rin again, even harder. Will mommy ever hit Rin?" She asked, with her puffy red eyes and tear streaked face.

I hugged her against me and stroke her hair that I had just washed. "I will never hit you and I will make sure that Asuka never does again."

Rin smiled at me. "Rin has to go to her lessons now. But when Rin is done, can Rin and mommy go collect more flowers?"

"Yes," I said, smiling at my pup. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I was once more left alone in the hot springs, fuming over Asuka's mistreatment of my pup. How dare she touch my pup and make her cry. I will not let her behavior go unpunished. I dressed into a black kimono with red sakura blossoms and let my hair down for the day. Actually, I thought my hair was beautiful and wanted to make the other demons jealous, especially Asuka.

I found her out in the gardens with a group of female demons to keep her company. The other demons saw me make my way over to them, probably wondering who I was. "Who gave you permission to touch Rin, Asuka?" I demanded of her, clearly pissed. "And what did you do to her?"

Asuka looked frightened and the other demons surrounded her for protection. "I called her a worthless human," she replied.

"What else?" I asked her.

"What business is it of yours demon? Do you know who you are speaking to? I am Lord Sesshoumaru's mistress." She spoke to me, with hatred in her voice.

I wasn't about to tell her who I was. I wanted to have a little bit of fun first. "Really, Lord Sesshoumaru has just brought me to be his new mistress. Obviously, he is tired of you and wanted some variety."

"You lie," Asuka hissed.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Did you hear the howls that echoed throughout the castle?" Asuka eyes widened at this piece of information. "That was me. Did he ever howl for you?" I asked, knowing that he never has.

"Get out of my sight, you bitch! Lord Sesshoumaru will hear about this!" She yelled, turning red in the face from anger.

I decided that the game had gone far enough. No one besides my mate called me a bitch to my face. "I know very well what you did to my pup, Rin. And if you ever touch her again," I hissed at her. "I will make sure that you will suffer a fate worse than death. Am I understood?"

"Who are you?" One of the female demons asked me.

"I am Lady Kagome of the Western Lands and mate to Lord Sesshoumaru," I answered.

The female demons gasped and Asuka stared at me with even more hatred. She knew that my beauty surpassed her own and she was jealous. "Prove it," she hissed. "Show us the mating mark."

I revealed the crescent moon on my forehead by pushing my bangs aside and pulled my hair away from my neck, showing them the mating mark. "Does that answer your questions?"

The female demons bowed before me and excused themselves. They didn't want to be apart of Asuka's punishment and I couldn't blame them. No one wanted to anger the lord's mate. "I will let you go with a warning this time. But if I ever hear of you trying to harm my pup again, I will make sure of my earlier threat. You are dismissed. Do not show your face at dinner tonight. Make an excuse if you have to."

Asuka bowed and hurried out of the garden. I knew I had made an enemy out of her. I didn't like her from our first meeting but I was going to give her a chance. Now, I couldn't even stand the sight of her and I knew at this moment she was telling on me to my mate. It's kind of funny actually. Soon enough, I heard him coming towards me.

"What did you do to Asuka?" He asked me coldly.

"Did she tell you the whole story?" I replied.

He glared at me. "She told this Sesshoumaru that you threatened her. This Sesshoumaru will not have you threatening what belongs to him. Understood, mate?"

"I knew you would take her side. After all, I am just your mate. Ask Rin what happened this morning with Asuka in the gardens and when you learn of the truth, you can apologize to me. Until then, leave me alone," I finished, running away from him with tears streaming down my face.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress note:** This is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing.

**Authoress note 2: **If you like this story than read my other story "Ice prince and princess." You might like it.

**-I reposted this chapter after finding a few mistakes in it. Also, I changed a few things in the chapter but not too much.-

* * *

**

I stumbled once or twice running through the castle and its many corridors. I needed to find a place to hide from prying eyes and my mate. It might be cowardly with me running from my problems but at this point, I didn't give a damn. My feelings were hurt and I needed to recollect myself. It's bad enough that the servants, being demons, will smell the salt within my tears, which were still streaming down my face. I tried to stop my tears from flowing but as soon as I thought about my mate's words, they just flowed even more.

I knew that some of the servants had witnessed my humiliation and were more an likely spreading rumors even now, on how their mistress was called a lair by their lord. Any servant who was in my path, either moved out of the way on their own or was knocked over as I ran past them. I just had to get far away from my mate before he comes after me and they slowed me down. Even now, I can sense him talking to Jaken about my whereabouts.

I will be in so much trouble when he catches me. I insulted him by running away before he dismissed me but I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to just stand there and take his accusations. I still can't believe that my stupid ass mate took the whore's side. I never gave him a reason to question me. I have done everything he has asked of me and this is the thanks I get for my loyalty to him. I have never lied to him, even on the occasions when he had tried to kill me.

It's just so unfair. It feels like I am in another love triangle. Except this time, Asuka is the other woman. Now, I understand what Kikyo went through and the feeling isn't very pleasant. I still don't hate her. I never could. I now realize that I never really had a chance with Inuyasha. He had always belonged to Kikyo. And it has taken me a long time to realize this. But I still don't understand why he asked me to be his mate and to stay with him.

I don't know if I will ever get the chance to ask him. Sesshoumaru probably won't let me see my friends again. I'm not even allowed to leave the castle grounds. Of course, I would get lost in the forest since I have no idea how far Sesshoumaru's land goes and knowing my luck, I would be attacked and killed by rogue demons. Maybe I could ask my mate if I could see my friends, to let them know that I was alright. Perhaps, he would accompany me. It couldn't hurt to ask him. The worst he can say is no.

I wonder how my friends are getting along without me. With me gone, Inuyasha would have already replaced me with Kikyo, as his jewel shard detector. I swear that is all Inuyasha thinks about is the jewel and him being a full-blooded demon, and of course killing the evil half-demon Naraku. What he doesn't realize is that everyone has the same cause. He just wants revenge for him and Kikyo. I understand that but he also needs to realize that the fight with Naraku isn't all about him. Everyone else was also hurt in some way by the bastard.

Miroku is probably still up to his old tricks, asking every woman that he meets to bare his child and receiving blows to the head by Sango's boomer rang. He'll never learn. A pervert like him never does. Sango is probably going out of her mind worrying about me. We consider ourselves to be sisters and I know that the separation is hard on her. It's hard on me too. She probably blames Kikyo and Inuyasha for my disappearance but she would only be half right. She wouldn't know that Naraku also had a part in my disappearance.

Of all my friends, I miss my little Shippo the most. He's basically my son. He means the world to me and it hurts knowing that my son doesn't know where the hell I am. Now that I am a demon I can spend many years with him, something that I could never do in my human form. Demons have a longer life expectancy. That is why Sesshoumaru looks so young even though he is five hundred years old.

I must ask my mate if Shippo can come and live with us. Rin could have a playmate and a brother. Plus, Sesshoumaru could teach him how to use his fox magic and learn how to fight. I also need to talk with Kaede. I need her to see if I am pregnant or not. For humans it would be too early to tell but demon pregnancies appear faster and we carry our pups until our fifth month. Time is always cut in half compared to humans.

Not paying any attention to my surroundings, I smacked right into a demon's hard, muscled chest. I stepped back, rubbing my sore nose in the process. I could tell that this man wasn't my mate. This particular demon smelled of wet fur and I hate the smell of wet fur. Kind of ironic don't you think. Here I am mated to a dog demon and I don't like the smell of wet fur. It sounds stupid to me too.

"Tell me why you smell like Sesshoumaru, woman. You are not Asuka," the man spoke, eyeing me up and down.

Why does everyone have to compare me with that woman! Letting my anger get the best of me, I poked the man hard in the chest with my eyes bleeding red. "Look here, mister. Don't ever compare me to that whore again! I hate that bitch and wish to be rid of her presence but my mate wishes to keep her. Just so you know. My name is Ka-go-me. Not woman, wench, or bitch. You got that, mister."

The man calmly removed my finger from his chest and flung my arm back towards me, hitting me in the nose. "Ouch, that fricken hurt." I cried out in pain. This man was definitely beginning to get on my nerves.

"You're lying. Sesshoumaru hasn't taken a mate yet. I would have been informed of this fact," he spoke coldly, standing still like something was shoved up his ass.

This man had to be related to Sesshoumaru somehow. He looks exactly like my mate and acts like him too. He could even pass for his fraternal twin. He has the silky silver hair, the same height and build, and the same cold features. But that is where the difference ends. Instead of the crescent moon, he has a blue tear drop in the middle of his forehead. He has blue stripes on his cheeks and his eyes are blue. He even processes a blue tail that wraps around his left shoulder.

I knew he had to be a lord. Only lords and their mates had symbols in the middle of their foreheads. I learned that fact from Sango. "Don't jump to conclusions so soon. I don't even know your name and you call me a liar," I spoke, with my eyes still red. I wasn't going to let my guard down until I knew his true intentions.

I stood my ground as he moved closer to my position. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing and sensing my fear. I am Lady of the Western Lands and I am going to prove that I am not a coward. I wasn't going to run and hide. He brushed back my bangs to reveal the crescent on my forehead. "That can easily be placed there by magic," he murmured. Then he leaned down and brushed the hair back from my neck and began to sniff the mating mark.

He pulled back abruptly and shoved me harshly into the wall behind me. I groaned with a small amount of pain at the impact. The stone wall processed jagged edges that cut within my skin. He pinned my arms above my head and moved his body even closer to mine. "You are indeed Sesshoumaru's mate. I can also smell your heat and its driving my beast mad with desire. Maybe I should have my way with you right here, right now."

"You wouldn't dare!" I hissed. "My mate will kill you for touching what is his. You should know the demon law. He has the right to kill you even though you two are related somehow. I demand that you release me this instant!"

He smirked at me. "I don't think so. At least, not until I'm finished having my way with you," he whispered seductively into my ear, nibbling his way down my neck.

I began to fight him by pushing his body away from mine. But I didn't get too far because he still held my arms within his grip. The only thing I could do at this point was to scream for help. But before I could even do that, he quickly covered my mouth with a bruising kiss.

'**Kill him! End his miserable life!'**

'_I can't. He's too powerful.'_

'**No he's not! Use your priestess powers to purify his ass! He deserves it for touching what belongs to our mate!'**

I struggled within his arms to try and break free before I had to resort to my priestess powers. I was giving him one last chance to remove himself from me. Obviously, this man was stubborn or either stupid because he didn't take the hint. Summoning my powers, I began to glow pink and sent my power towards him. I smirked when I heard his cry of pain and smirked even more when he released his grip on me. I continued to send power towards him but not enough to kill him. I wasn't going to take his life. It was my mate's decision on what to do with him.

'**Mate is heading this way. He senses your power.'**

I also sensed Sesshoumaru and knew he was in hearing distance. "I told you not to touch me!" I screamed loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. "My mate is the only one allowed to physically touch me! And when he gets here, you will be in a world of hurt. What I had just done to you is nothing to what he will do."

'**Never knew you had it in you.' **My beast chuckled.

'_Me either. I like being evil. It's fun.'_

"What has happened here?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, behind me.

"He tried to…" I just couldn't get the words out. Realization of what the man tried to do to me had sunk in.

Sesshoumaru knew what I was trying to say and appeared instantly in front of the man. He wrapped his claws around his throat and lifted him up into the air. "You dare touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru," he spoke coldly, his eyes bleeding red with anger. "You have one minute to explain your actions towards my mate."

"She came on to me," the man gasped.

He was blaming this on me! What the hell? "That is a lie and you know it!" I yelled at the man in anger. "How can you just lie like that?"

Sesshoumaru gave me a look and I instantly shut my mouth. He wanted to handle things his way. "Your punishment for touching this Sesshoumaru's mate is three months in the dungeon and everyday of those three months, this Sesshoumaru will personally see to your torture. Be grateful that this Sesshoumaru doesn't kill you, cousin. This is your only warning."

Sesshoumaru signaled for the two guards behind him to take the man away. I watched the guards drag him off until I could no longer see him. I let out the air that I was holding and turned to face my mate. The tears that I held in started to flow and I ran towards my mate, crying into his chest. He placed his arms around me and let me cry. I gasped when Sesshoumaru lifted me into his arms, carrying me towards our bed chamber.

Demons bowed as we passed, curious to know what had happened. I ignored them and buried my head in Sesshoumaru's shoulders. I didn't want the servants to see me cry. My mate sensed my distress about the servants and growled at them to scatter. A female demon quickly opened the door to our bedchamber and waited until we entered the room, before closing it behind us.

Sesshoumaru removed my clothing and placed me in the bed, pulling the covers over my naked form. He removed his own clothing and crawled into bed next to me. He pulled me into his arms and I snuggled into his chest. "You are not to leave this room until your heat is over. The scent of your heat is too powerful for the males within the castle."

I nodded into his chest. I wasn't mad at him. He was trying to protect me. "Who was the man that looked like you? I thought he was you for a moment until I smelled his scent and noticed the different markings."

My mate leaned his head down on top of mine and I snuggled even further into the warmth of his body. "His name is Raiden and he can control the power of thunder and lightning. He is lord in the Eastern Lands and this Sesshoumaru's cousin. It's best that you stay away from him. He is nothing but trouble."

"Then why is he here?" I asked.

"Even though he is apart of this Sesshoumaru's family, he is also his enemy. I need to keep him close. What is the saying? Keep you friends close and your enemies even closer."

I yawned. "I understand now."

My mate kissed the top of my head and I smiled behind another yawn. "Sleep, mate," I heard him whisper. "This Sesshoumaru will stay here with you."

"Thank you, mate," I mumbled, closing my eyes and seeing nothing but darkness.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note: **In this chapter Sesshoumaru gives something to Kagome that belonged to his mother. It is not linked at all to the anime or manga, except its name. I fitted it into the plot for my own purposes. I do not want flames about this.

* * *

I have been cooped up in this godforsaken bedchamber for two days and I am already going out of my mind. There are just so many things you can do in a bedchamber to occupy the time. It if wasn't for Rin and Sesshoumaru visiting me every once in a while, I would have completely gone insane by now. And this heat of mine wasn't helping the situation either. Every time Sesshoumaru would enter the bedchamber alone, I would jump him. And let's just say that he never refused me either.

It just so happen that this was one of the times that I jumped him and he was laying down next to me in the rumpled bed. "I need to discuss some things with you, mate. Before you get angry with me would you please just hear me out?" I asked, watching him nod his head.

"The other day when you believed Asuka over me, I was deeply hurt. You should have believed me, your mate, instead of your mistress. Yes, I did threaten her but it I have a good reason for doing so. You see, Rin told me that Asuka hit her. I consider Rin as my pup and that is when I threatened harm against Asuka. She deserved it. I will not apologize to her, even if you force me too.

I also want to ask you if I can visit my friends and let them know what happened to me. I am sure that by now they are worried about my safety and are searching for me as we speak. You could even go with me and protect me if you wish. I also want Shippo to come and live with us here in the palace. I grew fond of him over the years and consider him as my own son. I believe you know how I feel considering you think of Rin as your own daughter.

I need to practice with my bow and arrows. I have mastered the skill as a human but as a demon, I don't know how my skills have changed. I also want you to teach me how to fight with a sword in battle. And before you say that I have no need of such a thing and that you will always protect me, just hear me out. Naraku has become even more powerful and I witnessed first hand how much power he has gained. When I was in the forest he crept up on me before I had the chance to sense his aura. He even offered me a chance to join his group of misfits."

Sesshoumaru growled at this bit of information. "Why didn't you tell this Sesshoumaru that he propositioned you?"

"Does it really matter, mate? I turned him down. Isn't that enough?" I asked, concerned that he would punish me for keeping it from him. I really didn't think that it was important.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled my mating mark to clam himself down. After a few minutes, he was calm and ready to talk to me. "This changes everything, mate. Obviously, he knows of the power you process and wants this power for himself."

"It doesn't make sense to me. Why would he attempt to kill me and leave me for dead if he wanted my power," I spoke out loud not realizing it. "Is this the power that you are after for yourself?"

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't have need of your power. This Sesshoumaru is powerful in his own right," he said, getting out of the bed and wrapping a white robe around his naked form.

I followed his example and got out of bed to put on my own white robe. I went to stand by him on the balcony, overlooking the garden. "Then why are you so upset about Naraku?"

He didn't answer me and I grew upset. Why won't he talk to me? This is why we have relationship problems. He won't open up to me. "Tell me why, mate? Why does it bother you so much?" I tried asking him again.

"You will be out of heat soon so this Sesshoumaru will take you to visit your friends and collect the fox demon. As for the weapon training goes, this Sesshoumaru has no problem with it. This Sesshoumaru is pleased that you want to protect yourself and those around you. It will come in handy when this Sesshoumaru is not here and the pups need protection," he said, trying to go back to the previous discussion.

"Pups, what do you mean? Rin is the only pup here and we haven't collected Shippo yet? He might even decide not to come with me." I became a little sad after saying this. He does have a choice and I will not force it on him.

Sesshoumaru looked down at me. "This Sesshoumaru would have thought that you figured it out by now. You are currently pupped, mate. Your symptoms should start after your heat ends."

I placed my hand on my abdomen. "I'm pregnant," I whispered. "I'm going to be a mother."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on top of mine. "You carry this Sesshoumaru's heir. For now, we will keep this fact hidden until the pup is developed further. This Sesshoumaru does not want his enemies to learn of your pregnancy and use this information against him."

"May I tell Inuyasha and the others?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, but this Sesshoumaru will let you tell them first when it is time. Someone might over hear about the pup."

I smiled. "I understand, mate. It's our little secret. Do you think its going to be a male or female? I hope that it's a female."

"It will be a male first. We will work on the female pup later," he stated smugly, making me laugh. He moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my abdomen. I leaned my head against his chest.

"You know that I am going to eat a lot and have these weird cravings for food, like raw meat. Are you sure you can put up with me then?" I asked smiling, knowing that he would. I wanted to ask him if he loved me but it was too soon for that. I already knew what his answer would be to that question.

He gave me a perverted grin that rivaled Miroku. "Do those weird cravings also involve pleasures of the flesh? This Sesshoumaru would gladly help you in that particular area." I blushed and my mate chuckled.

He held me a little longer before pulling away. "This Sesshoumaru must get back to his duties. But before this Sesshoumaru does, he wishes to give you presents," he said, walking towards his discarded clothes on the floor. He bended over and I got a great view of his backside. He reached into a pocket and pulled out three presents all wrapped in pretty pink paper.

"You even had someone wrap them in my favorite color. Alright, what did you do?" I joked, losing my smile when I saw that he was serious. "Mate, did I say something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru placed the gifts within my hands. "No, you did nothing wrong. This Sesshoumaru was the one who wronged you." I realized that he was apologizing for the incident with Asuka. He must have learned the truth from Rin and this was the only way he could do it, without uttering the actual words.

To show him that I accepted his apology, I began to open the gifts. "Oh my goodness, their so beautiful," I said, holding up two onyx combs engraved with sapphire crescent moons. I then opened another gift. This time it was a necklace with a string of white pearls with a black pearl set on a silver disc. I stared at it in confusion.

"That is the Meidouseki. It once belonged to this Sesshoumaru's mother. It is now yours," he told me, taking from my hand and fastening it around my neck. "Never take it off, for it's powers will protect you."

"What powers?" I asked him.

He ran his claws lightly over the black pearl. "It is said that the necklace opens to a portal. That it gives its wearer unlimited power."

"Then why give it to me? Shouldn't you keep it?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, this Sesshoumaru does not want or need it powers. My mother once warned my father about using it for personal gain. Besides, could you imagine this Sesshoumaru wearing a female's necklace?"

I laughed, picturing what he had just described. "I guess you're right, mate. Now, let's see what else you got me." I opened the last package and lifted up a sapphire crescent moon ring. I immediately put it on my left ring finger.

"Why did you put it on that finger?" Sesshoumaru asked me. "No one wears jewelry on that finger. It's unheard of."

I smiled, raising my hand up to eye level to stare at it. "In my village, it is custom for a girl to wear a ring that her mate gives her on this finger. It shows that she belongs to him and only him. It symbolizes my faithfulness and obedience."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then you must leave it there. We can't have you going against tradition, hmm?" He whispered, pulling me into his arms and placed his lips upon mine.

We heard soft knock on the door, which traveled through out the entire bedchamber. Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled away from my lips. "Yes, what is it?" he called out angrily. He was upset for having his time with his mate interrupted.

Jaken entered the room, seeing us in an embrace and quickly averted his beady eyes. "Messengers from the Northern and Southern lands arrived. It seems your cousin has joined with Naraku and they are declaring war against the lords."

"Our time together had ended, mate. This Sesshoumaru must see to this matter immediately," he said, pulling away from me and donning on his clothes. "Jaken, meet me in the study."

"Yes milord, right away," Jaken spoke quickly, running to do his lord's bidding.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Do not wait up for this Sesshoumaru and do not leave this room." He said, exiting the bedchamber and leaving me alone once again.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note: **If you have any ideas for the story let me know. Send me a private message and I will try to work it in.

* * *

Later that night, while I was preparing for bed, Sesshoumaru returned to the bedchamber growling and hissing angrily. I knew that I had to calm him down before he took his anger out on me. In this current state, no one would be safe from his wrath. So, I started to walk slowly towards him and gulped nervously, when his eyes followed my every movement. Once I reached him, I pulled my hair aside and tilted my neck in submission. He leaned down sniffing my mating mark and once he realized that I was his mate, began nuzzling my neck. He gradually calmed down, while I made soft growling sounds to soothe his angry beast. 

My mate raised his head from my neck and pulled me into his warm embrace. He lowered his head to rest on mine and I smiled, smelling his pine scent that I loved so much. "This Sesshoumaru has received reports from the other lords, stating that Naraku and Raiden are headed this way with a vast army of demons. It will take them at least a week to arrive here. The other lords and their mates will be arriving in two days to discuss what measures we are to take."

"Are they bringing their armies with them? I am afraid that we do not have enough soldiers or the means to battle Naraku and Raiden alone."

"Yes, they are. Hopefully with our armies combined, we can finally rid this world of Naraku and live peacefully for a short time," Sesshoumaru answered.

I felt a little better knowing that the other lords backed my Sesshoumaru and not Naraku. "But how did Raiden break out of the dungeon and why didn't anyone notice his escape before now? We know that Raiden couldn't have done it himself. He's not smart enough."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer me right away. It was almost as if he wasn't going to tell me. But I have a right to know. Whatever happens in the western lands affects me also. "Naraku had Kagura with him and she knocked out the guards posted outside the dungeon wall. Naraku erected a barrier around the outside of the dungeon's wall and inside the dungeon; Raiden erected one of his own to match the one that Naraku created outside. He weakened the wall with his miasma, while Kagura used her dance of blades blast a hole in the wall, knocking down the gray stones. Then Naraku melted the cell bars, collected Raiden, and the three of them made their escape."

I lifted my head to stare into his golden eyes. "The barriers prevented us from knowing that they were here, since barriers absorb any sound within their walls. While Raiden made his escape, how could no one noticed his absence? The cell would have been empty, right?"

"Before Naraku left, he placed a dead body within the cell and used his magic to make the body look exactly like Raiden," he answered, stroking my hair to let me know that he was pleased with my inquiry.

I thought about everything my mate had told me. This still doesn't make much sense to me. I pulled away from Sesshoumaru's warmth and began o pace in the floor, deep in thought. What was I missing? I suddenly stopped pacing and turned back towards my mate. "Didn't Naraku melt the cell bars?" I asked, watching my mate give a slight nod at my question. "Then how come the guards didn't notice before? Naraku couldn't have fixed the cell bars. He didn't have enough time to do so."

Sesshoumaru looked at me weirdly. I patted the top of my head to make sure that I didn't grow horns or anything. "This Sesshoumaru has no idea. You have thought of something that didn't occur to this Sesshoumaru before."

"I'm not accusing anyone but could the guard that was on duty during that time be in league with Naraku? That would explain a lot."

"Once again you have surprised this Sesshoumaru. I am very pleased with my decision of claming you as my mate," he spoke, walking to the door and opening it to reveal Jaken on the other side. That sneaky little toad! He was listening to our entire conversation. Then it dawned on me that if we were having sex, he would have heard our moans, not that the castle hasn't already heard us. It's another issue entirely when someone was purposely listening. I knew I was blushing from the warmth on my cheeks.

Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention to me and didn't notice my blushing. Thank goodness. I think I would have died explaining my thoughts to him. "Find out who was on guard duty during the time Raiden was freed and the guards on duty after the incident, and then sent them to the dungeon. This Sesshoumaru and his mate will await you there, Jaken."

Jaken gave me a nasty glare before turning away, to obey his master's wishes. "And Jaken," Sesshoumaru's voice rang out, stopping the horrid toad in his tracks. "Do not take too long. Your life depends on it."

"Yes, milord," he replied nervously, running as fast as his little legs would allow him down the hallway. You could hear the end of his staff, scraping across the floor in his haste.

I hurried over to the wardrobe, since I was still wearing my robe, and picked out a plain black kimono to put on. After I finished dressing, I piled my hair into a bun on top of my head and slipped into a pair of sandals. I walked quickly over to the door, where my mate was waiting impatiently for me. He's lucky that I even put on a kimono. I could have gone down to the dungeon with just my robe on. Then all the male demons would look upon my body with lust and it would be fun to see just how jealous my mate could be. Then I thought otherwise. I didn't want their deaths to be on my conscience.

We walked quietly towards the dungeon, which freaked me out. I couldn't stand being quiet for long periods of time but since my mate wasn't talking to me, I figured that he was thinking and didn't want to be disturbed. Sesshoumaru wanted to be in the dungeon before the guards arrived, to inspect the cell himself. I continued to walk quietly behind my mate. While being cooped up in the room, I had read book on demon etiquette. It was thorough those same books that I learned a female demon always walked behind her alpha, unless told otherwise. I hoped that my behavior pleased my mate. I want him to be proud of me.

Reaching the area in the dungeon where Raiden was held, I felt a draft and my arms immediately chilled with goose bumps. I tried to rub my arms with my hands but it didn't work. I was still cold. My mate sensed this and took off his haori, wrapping it around my shoulders. Did he ever get cold? "Thank you," I murmured, clutching the haori tighter around my body.

The first thing we noticed was the huge hole in the wall and the source of the cold air. Sesshoumaru growled, clearly displeased at having to fix it. "Naraku and Kagura will pay dearly for destroying a part of this Sesshoumaru's castle," he spoke coldly, grabbing a hold of my arm and dragging me along with him to the cell. He inspected the damage done to it and growled even louder. "Another thing that this Sesshoumaru has to fix, this war with Naraku better be far away from this Sesshoumaru's castle. This Sesshoumaru is tired of having to fix things."

I laughed softly, earning a glare from my mate. I couldn't help laughing at his expense. It was funny the way he put it. "How could Naraku's miasma do this?" I said, gesturing towards the melted bars. "The only poison that I know that is powerful enough to do this is yours."

"His miasma is made from a different type of poison. Since he is a half demon, his poison is limited to weakening objects and melting objects. Any pup can do that."

Footsteps sounded from down the hallway and a few moments later, Jaken had finally arrived with four guards behind him. He is a complete fool. The guards could have escaped at any time walking behind him. Sesshoumaru walked up to Jaken and sent him flying down the hallway. It would be a while before Jaken came around, since the fall made him unconscious.

I could sense the guards fear and knew that my mate would use this bit of information to his advantage. I will have to keep quiet, while Sesshoumaru pin pointed the traitor. It was fine for me to ask questions when we were alone but in front of others it's a different matter entirely. He is still my mate and alpha. A female demon knew her place but it is difficult for me, considering that I am from the future. I will just have to grin and bare it.

"The guards that were posted outside when the attack happened move to your left," Sesshoumaru spoke, carefully watching the two guards that moved. He sniffed the air and didn't find any deceit radiating off either one of them. It couldn't have been them anyways. Those two were with the healer recovering from the wounds that Kagura inflicted upon them. That means that the traitor is one of the two remaining guards, standing in front of Sesshoumaru. I felt sort of sorry for the traitor. His death was going to be slow and painful. My mate wouldn't have it any other way. Why was my mate stalling? He could have easily ended this by now. What could he possibly be thinking?

One of the guards started to sweat. Sesshoumaru grabbed his throat with his claws. "So you are the traitor. You will not leave this dungeon alive," my mate spoke coldly, dripping poison onto the demon's throat. The demon clutched at Sesshoumaru's arm, trying to remove it from his throat, but Sesshoumaru just gripped his throat even tighter. His screams echoed throughout the dungeon and I imagined that his screams also echoed throughout the castle.

I wanted to close my eyes and turn away from the gruesome sight. But I knew that if I did, my mate would be displeased with me for being a coward and the servants would laugh at me even more behind my back. Finally, his screams stopped and Sesshoumaru threw his dead body onto the floor. He snarled at the dead body in disgust. I knew that Sesshoumaru blamed himself for allowing the traitor in his castle and there was nothing I could say to him to prove otherwise.

"Tear his body apart and place his remains on the spikes outside the main entrance of the castle. So that everyone will know of his deceit and lies. Let them think twice about betraying this Sesshoumaru or they will suffer the same fate as him," he ordered the three remaining guards. They took the body away to another part of the dungeon and began their task. I was glad that they did. I knew that if they did that in front of me, I would have vomited all over the floor. Vomit and blood do not mix very well.

Sesshoumaru turned towards me and I lifted his haori to my nose, to block the smell of death from my senses. "Come, mate. It is late and we need to rest. Tomorrow, you will have to prepare the castle for the lords' and their mates' arrival. This Sesshoumaru will be making accommodations outside the castle for their many soldiers."

"But what shall we do about Jaken?" I said, eyeing the green toad as we walked past him. "He still hasn't awakened yet."

Sesshoumaru smirked and turned back to pick up the toad by his neck. He violently shook him awake. Sesshoumaru smirked even more, when Jaken stared at him fearfully. "Jaken, clean this mess up at once. Make sure that every last drop is gone. This Sesshoumaru doesn't want the smell to travel in the castle. Do you understand?" He asked, still shaking him. I think Sesshoumaru enjoyed this part a little too much. The poor toad was going to have a heart attack.

"Yes, milord," Jaken spoke, once Sesshoumaru threw him down. This time the little toad didn't pass out. If he did, Sesshoumaru would have probably kicked him until he awoken. "I will see to it right away."

Sesshoumaru surprised me by taking my hand, leading me away from the dungeon. Wait a minute. Did my mate give me permission to leave the room? He had to. How else would I ready the castle for the guests? "Then you know that my…" I began but my mate interrupted me, which pissed me off.

"That your heat has ended. You don't smell like it anymore. This Sesshoumaru can smell the pup's scent."

Reaching the bedchamber, Sesshoumaru helped me out of my kimono before stripping himself of his garments. He picked me up and carried me to the futon. "A girl could get use to this," I whispered, earning a rare smile from Sesshoumaru. I was taken back for a few moments. I have never seen Sesshoumaru smile before and it was kind of creepy. He lowered me down underneath the covers and climbed on top on me. He then began to leave a trail of kisses over my body, which led to sex. And this time I wasn't in heat.

Before we fell asleep, I had to ask Sesshoumaru a question that has been bothering me since earlier today. "When I start to show my pregnancy and we can't be intimate because we could harm the pup, would you sleep with Asuka during that time?"

"Yes," he replied, halfway asleep. "Why do you ask this Sesshoumaru such a question, when you already knew the answer?"

I didn't shed any tears because he was right, I already knew. But it still hurt with him telling me the truth. "What punishment did you give Asuka for lying to you?"

"What is this, twenty questions? I confined her to her rooms. She is not allowed to leave her chambers for one week. Now go to sleep, mate."

That is all she got for harming my pup and lying to my mate. So, she has indeed sunk her claws into my mate but not for long. I will find a way to punish the bitch myself without Sesshoumaru knowing. I will show her who the female alpha is. I heard Sesshoumaru snoring and I couldn't help but whisper these words, "If you sleep with Asuka while I am pregnant, I swear I will find a way to leave you mate. You told me about your right to keep a mistress but I never said that I will accept it."

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

* * *

The lords and their mates are supposed to arrive today. Exactly five days before Naraku and Raiden plan to attack the Western Lands with their vast army. I just hope that we are able to overcome them. I hate the thought of war but it seems as if it cannot be avoided. The lords are supposed to decide what action to take against Naraku and Raiden but I fear that war is the only solution we have left.

I am nervous about meeting the lords and their mates. This will be my first time meeting them as Sesshoumaru's mate, actually my first time meeting with them altogether. Of course, I had heard of them on my travels with Inuyasha. I just wonder if they will like me and think of me worthy as Sesshoumaru's mate. If I make a wrong impression it would be very hard to make it up to the lords and their mates.

My personal maid Ayah is currently dressing my hair. We have been playing with different styles for a few hours now, finding out which one would compliment my face. We finally decided to leave half of it down and the rest coiled in a large bun on the back of my head. Ayah placed the sapphire crescent onyx combs in the bun that my mate gave to me as a present. Around my neck was the necklace that used to belong to Sesshoumaru's mother. Maybe the other lords will see it and know that I am truly Sesshoumaru's mate.

Ayah helped me put on a pure white kimono with red sakura blossoms. The kimono represented my mate's colors and I would wear them proudly. Actually, my whole wardrobe consists of kimonos with sakura blossoms. It is my favorite flower and I love the smell of their sweet fragrance. I also love to stand underneath a sakura tree and have the wind blow the petals around me, almost as if their caressing me.

"Milady, there is someone at the door. Would you like me to answer it for you?" Ayah asked, motioning to the door.

I gave her my permission to do so and Ayah went to open the door. Standing in the doorway was a red headed female fox demon. I gestured for her to enter the bedchamber. Once she stepped inside, Ayah closed the door behind her. The female fox demon bowed before me, making sure not to make eye contact. This unnerved me. Did Sesshoumaru expect all of his servants to behave this way towards him? No wonder they are so frightened to be in his presence.

"The lords and their mates have arrived but there is a slight problem, milady. I knew to go directly to you because Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't control matters of the house. It is his mate's job to do so," she said.

Did she just remind me of my duties? That little bitch. She is lucky that I have other matters to attend to or else she would feel my wrath. My eyes widened slightly at my last statement. Where in the hell did that come from? I have never wanted to harm the servants. The only other person I want to harm is Asuka and she doesn't really count. Sesshoumaru said I would start having symptoms after my heat and I believe that I just had my very first one. I then hid my pup's scent.

I knew I could do this since I still process my priestess powers. I really thought that they would disappear after I became a full demon. I guess it was foolish of me to believe. After all, I was a half demon and still process my priestess powers. But I have noticed that my powers have increased quite a bit once I became a full demon. Is this what Sesshoumaru meant by using me to defeat Naraku? Did he plan on using my powers?

Ayah cleared her throat, knowing that I wasn't paying attention.

The female fox demon continued with her message. "The lord of the south and his mate brought their pup and their pup's mate with them. The eastern lord's sister is here and brought her mate along with her cousin. We don't have enough rooms ready for them."

I slapped my hand against my forehead. I am surrounded by simpletons. "Obviously, you need to round up more servants to ready three more rooms. Have the task done within fifteen minutes. I am sure that the lords and their mates and everyone else wishes to freshen up before they meet with Lord Sesshoumaru. Now go and do what I commanded of you." The female fox quickly left the room and went to fulfill her task.

"If there is nothing else, I should go and offer my services to the other ladies," Ayah spoke, leaving me alone in the bedchamber. I didn't blame her for helping out the other ladies. I needed her to make sure that nothing goes wrong.

I made my way over to the balcony, watching Rin chase Jaken around the garden with a wreath of flowers in her hands. I smiled, remembering just yesterday that my mate and I received the same wreath of flowers. I let Rin place the wreath on my head while my mate took the wreath from Rin and placed it around her neck. Rin giggled in childish laughter and danced around in circles.

I knew then that Sesshoumaru would make a great father to our pup. I never doubted that he wouldn't be but seeing him with Rin confirmed my thoughts. I continued to watch Rin trying to catch Jaken. I laughed softly as Rin pounced on him and placed the wreath of flowers on his unconscious form. Once she realized that Jaken wasn't waking up, she re-entered the castle.

I turned back around and screamed when Sesshoumaru moved to stand in front of me. My hands instantly covered my stomach and I began to hyperventilate. "Don't sneak up on me like that," I whispered, breathing hard. "You scared me half to death and now you're going to have everyone in the castle at our bedchamber door."

Soon enough the door was flown open and nine demons stepped into the room. "Is everything alright in here? We heard a woman scream and came to investigate," a male demon spoke, eyeing me and Sesshoumaru. He probably was wondering who the hell I was.

"Everything is fine. This Sesshoumaru has everything under control."

A female demon with light pink hair snorted. "What happened, cousin? Did you try and woo this female? Everyone knows that you're really gay so why pretend to have mistresses warm your bed?"

"Now you've done it, Reina. Making Sesshoumaru angry is not a good thing. Remember the last time you made him angry?" a white haired female spoke, trying to stop the woman from getting into more trouble with Sesshoumaru.

"Would you tell Rin the story, pretty lady? Rin loves to hear stories, especially the ones with Lord Sesshoumaru in them. Jaken doesn't like to tell Rin stories. He says that their stupid and a waste of time, just like Rin is. But Jaken doesn't know that Rin's mommy tells her stories every night before Rin goes to sleep. Sometimes mommy sings to Rin. And Rin loves her mommy. And Rin loves her Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin thinks of Lord Sesshoumaru as her daddy. I even love Jaken. Even though he is mean to Rin all the time," Rin spoke, without taking a breath.

I shot Jaken a glare, currently at Sesshoumaru's side. That little toad is always where my mate is. I watched him gulp nervously and I gave him an evil smirk. I would deal with the little toad later. "That is enough for now, Rin," I told her before she continued on with her ramblings. I didn't see her enter the bedchamber with the others. She probably snuck in after them.

Reina turned to Rin and gave her a smile. "Who is your mother, dearest? You are so cute," she told her, pinching Rin's cheek.

Rin pointed her finger at me and Reina frowned. "That woman right there standing next to Sesshoumaru is your mother. How could this be? She is a demon and a whore at that. She is not human. You lie," Reina spoke harshly, raising her hand to strike my pup.

I growled at grabbed her wrist, twisting it slightly. "My pup tells the truth, demon. Do not doubt her words. I was once a human but recently I changed into a demon. I also have priestess powers, so do not piss me off even further. Just because you are my mate's cousin, doesn't mean I won't hurt you," I snarled at her.

"You lie! Sesshoumaru would never take a mate without the other lord's consent. It is against the rules. To do so would mean his death," Reina cried out.

I released her wrist and stood before my mate. I looked into his eyes trying to search for the truth of her words. In the short time that I have known Sesshoumaru, I have learned how to read his eyes. This time those eyes told me what she said was true. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered for his ears alone. "You could have left me to die in the forest that day. You didn't have to sentence your own death." My mate just stood there doing nothing to ease my fears.

"We have not observed those rules for years now, Reina. If the rules were still in affect, the rest of us would be dead also for we had also mated without the other lord's approval," a man spoke, bringing back from my own thoughts. It was good to know that someone was on my side.

"But…" Reina tried to speak but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glared at Reina. "This Sesshoumaru will not have you talk bad about his mate and of things that are none of your concern. If this Sesshoumaru wanted your opinion, he would have asked for one. Do not over step your bounds again."

Reina grew angry with Sesshoumaru for taking my side and she let him know it too. "What would you do to me if I don't listen? She is a whore, Sesshoumaru. She is not one of us. She is beneath us. I refuse to believe that she is your mate."

The white haired girl walked up to Reina and placed her hand on Reina's arm. "That's quite enough now, sister. Sesshoumaru told you to mind your business and you didn't listen to him. He is our alpha. His word is law."

"Everyone leave this chamber at once. This Sesshoumaru and his mate will follow you shortly to the study. This Sesshoumaru will also decide your punishment there, Reina. This Sesshoumaru is very displeased with your actions and manners."

They all followed his orders, leaving Sesshoumaru and myself alone. "Are you alright, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked me concerned. "This Sesshoumaru can barely smell the pup's scent."

"That's because I hid the pup's aura with my priestess powers. My symptoms started showing a little while ago. Don't worry the pup and myself are doing just fine," I spoke, getting aroused with my mate nuzzling my mating mark. "Quit that," I tried to speak but instead come out in moans. Then he licked the mark and my knees buckled. I was lucky that my mate anticipated this and caught me before I fell.

"Did you like that, Mate?" he whispered huskily. "Would you like for this Sesshoumaru to give you a preview of tonight's entertainment." I shook my head knowing that if he began, I wouldn't be able to stop and we would be late to the meeting.

I placed my hand against my mate's chest, trying to get him to release me. Instead, he pushed me up against the wall and lifted up my kimono that Ayah had carefully put on me earlier. "Sesshoumaru," I moaned, feeling his hands travel up my thighs. "We can't do this right now. The others are waiting for us."

My mate smirked at me and brushed his lips across mine, teasing me. "Tell this Sesshoumaru that you don't want this and it will end. This Sesshoumaru can smell your arousal. The sooner you stop fighting this Sesshoumaru, the faster we can be finished and we can rejoin the others."

"But the others…" I tried to say, but I was cut off by a pair of lips. I tried so hard to deny my arousal but my body began to betray me on its own. My mate was massaging me everywhere, causing me to moan softly into his mouth. I thought all of this would be over when my heat ended, now it seems that my pregnancy is making me even hornier. Not that I am really complaining.

We were about to continue even further, when Jaken barged through the door. Sesshoumaru and I both groaned unsatisfied. "Sorry milord, I didn't realize that you were occupied," he said blushing, averting his eyes somewhere else. Sesshoumaru straight my kimono and then straightened his own.

"What is it that couldn't have waited until later," Sesshoumaru coldly spoke to him. He was still pissed at being interrupted. "If it is not important, this Sesshoumaru will personally see to your death and it will be slow and extremely painful."

Jaken shook with fear. "It is, milord. Inuyasha and his companions are at the gate demanding entrance. Inuyasha threatens to destroy the castle if you don't return Kagome to him."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Indeed."

"What are you going to do about Inuyasha, mate?" I asked him, wanting to know the answer. Even though I belong to Sesshoumaru now, I still care for Inuyasha and I don't want his death to be on my conscious. He is here because of me.

Sesshoumaru smirked wider. "We invite him into the castle of course. It's time that my half brother learns what now belongs to me."

"Is that wise, Mate?" I asked this knowing that once Inuyasha founds out the truth, no one would be safe from his anger.

Sesshoumaru gave me a look and I had to look away. I questioned my mate's motives and he was displeased. "I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Shall we greet our new guests, mate? This Sesshoumaru is looking forward to it."

We made our way to where my friends were waiting. I knew this was a bad idea but I couldn't stop it from happening. My mate had made his decision and I was forced to obey him. I saw Inuyasha outside the gate and I immediately froze. He had brought Kikyo with him. I realized then that I was replaced. He didn't need me anymore. "Hello, Inuyasha," I spoke politely, welcoming him to our home.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke, with his eyes widening in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** I am sorry that it took me longer than normal to post a chapter but someone left me a nasty message and I lost the will to write at the time. My sister cheered me up and told me not to worry about it. So thanks to my sister and editor, you guys get another chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha's question made me wonder how I kept my sanity being around him for the last five years. Inuyasha could not possibly be this stupid. On second thought, I take that back. He has proven in the past not to have the brightest ideas and acts before he thinks. "Kagome, is that really you?" He repeated, bringing me out of my thoughts. Once again, Inuyasha has proven my point. Only an idiot would repeat themselves. No wonder Sesshoumaru hates to repeat himself. He doesn't want people to believe that he's an idiot. Obviously, it's too late for Inuyasha.

Mirkou's golden staff was hitting the sunlight at just the right angle to show my reflection on castle's silver gate, which has a huge white dog howling up towards the moon in the center of the gate where it opens up at. I stared at my reflection for a few moments before deciding that I really haven't changed that much. I admit that I have grown a few inches taller but I am still nowhere near my mate's height. I am still small in size compared to him. My raven colored hair has gotten longer and shiner since I became a demon. The most unique feature about my hair is the blue and gold streaks. I just love them.

My curves have filled out to that of a woman and I couldn't help but noticed Mirkou's eyes glued to my new curves. I must look good for him to notice but then Miroku has always had eyes for women. I knew this time that he actually lusted after me. I could smell his arousal. It didn't help his case any with my mate growling behind my back, causing Miroku to look elsewhere. Inuyasha and Sango were confused by Sesshoumaru's actions because he was being possessive towards me. I knew that they would ask about it later and I don't know if they will be able to handle it.

Would it really matter to Inuyasha if I now process pointed ears, sharp white fangs, and a black fluffy tail wrapped around my shoulder. Normally I wouldn't have to wear my tail over my shoulders but with the lords and their mates being here, I have to. It announces my nobility and heritage of being a full blooded demon. If I didn't wear it today to the meeting, I would be disgracing my mate and those belonging to him. Would being a demon cause Inuyasha to hate me and I would lose our friendship over it? I knew already that I might lose his friendship and trust having mated with his half brother.

Sesshoumaru has never forgiven his father for sleeping with Izayoi and betraying his mother. I know that it's not fair for Inuyasha to receive my mate's anger but it is the only way Sesshoumaru knows how to deal with his grief. I know this because I have heard the servant's gossip about it in the hallways. And now with me being Sesshoumaru's mate, they will only hate each other more. I don't want to be stuck in the middle between them and Inuyasha will always get mad at me for taking his brother's side. I won't have any other choice. Sesshoumaru is my mate, my alpha. His word is law and I am forced to obey him.

"Yes, Inuyasha," I finally answered him. "It's truly me." Inuyasha continued to stare at me with his mouth wide open in shock. He still doesn't believe me. I recognize the confused look in his golden eyes.

I took Inuyasha's moment of silence to observe the others. Miroku's blue eyes were currently glued to Sango's backside. The man is a true pervert. He can ogle one woman and quickly shift to the next in mere seconds. It has to be a world record. No one could be more perverted then Miroku, right? I knew that his hand was only seconds away from touching Sango and I waited for it. "Pervert!" Sango yelled angrily at Miroku, hitting him on the side of his head with her boomerang, knocking him unconscious. "Will he ever learn to keep his damn hands to himself?"

Shippo and I burst out laughing. Miroku was face first in the dirt with his butt up in the air. He would soon wake up with a massive headache and announce to everyone that it was well worth the pain. Sometimes his persistence even amazes me. Sango turned away from the monk to get a really good look at me. "I can't believe that you are a demon, Kagome. How did this come about? I never thought that my best friend would turn out to be a demon."

Sango's words told me that she still considers me to be her friend and I was grateful to her for that. Her opinions mean a lot to me and I don't know what I would have done if she didn't accept me. I probably would have broken down in tears and Sesshoumaru would have had to carry me back inside. I smiled kindly at her. "I only found out recently that I was a half demon like Inuyasha. It surprised me at first when I was told of this fact. I guess my demon blood made me appear more human. But I have never changed like Inuyasha does on the full moon. Maybe my priestess powers played a part."

"How did you change into a full blooded demon, Kagome? Being a half demon, the only way you could turned is to wish on the sacred jewel and we haven't even found all the shards yet." She spoke thoughtfully, tapping her finger against the underside of her jaw.

I shook my head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sango. You must be content with what I had told you. It is too soon for you to know the rest." Sango nodded to me understanding my hidden meaning.

"Mama, is that really you?" Shippo whispered nervously. "Your scent is the same but this could be one of Naraku's traps. How do I know if it's really you?" He started to cry and I wanted to comfort him. "I missed you so much and I thought the worse when we couldn't find you."

My motherly instincts kicked in and I made my way over to the end of the gate. I reached down to my ankle and removed the charm bracelet he had Totosai make for me. It consists of a silver metal chain with images of me, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kaede, and Inuyasha. I never took it off before and this was going to be the only exception. "Look, Shippo." I ordered him. "This is the charm bracelet you have Totosai make for me. I told you that I would never lose it and that I would keep it with me always."

Shippo walked up to the gate slowly, not knowing if it was still a trick or not, and looked at the charm bracelet in the middle of my open palm. He smiled up at me with tears in his eyes and squeezed through the gate. I kneeled before my son and he jumped into my awaiting arms. I lifted us both off the ground and hugged him tightly to me. I promised myself that I will never leave him behind again. Shippo clung to me with his face buried in my shoulder, smelling my unique scent of vanilla and jasmine.

"I have missed you too, Shippo." I whispered to him softly. "I thought about you all the time." I gave him a few more minutes to cry before I pulled him away from me and placed him on my hips. "In fact," I said, looking at the rest of my friends, except for Kikyo. I had forgotten that she was there. I won't be making that mistake again. "I have missed you all. It has been a little lonely without all of you."

"We've missed you, Kagome, a lot. It hasn't been the same without you." Miroku spoke, lifting himself off the ground, wiping the dirt from his robes. He then bent down and received his staff, brushing that off as well. You would think as many times he's been hit that his staff would be dented or need to be repaired but it still looks fairly new. I wonder if he uses a spell to keep it intact.

"How in the hell did you change into a demon without using the jewel? This makes no sense." Inuyasha spoke, staring at me with confusion still. Didn't he hear my conversation with Sango only a few minutes ago?

"If you were listening before when I answered Sango you would already know the answer, Inuyasha. This proves that you never listen to me. I said that I can't explain that right now. You're not ready to hear the truth." Inuyasha's white puppy ears began to twitch with anger. I was surprised that he kept his facial expression calm. Maybe that clay bitch of his is keeping him in check.

"Don't speak to Inuyasha that way, bitch." Kikyo said, glaring at me. "He is leader of the pact and that makes him your alpha. You have to listen to what he says and give him the respect he deserves."

I couldn't help but laugh at her words. "You are so clueless, Kikyo. I would kill you for that if you weren't dead already." I spoke, glaring right back at her. "I am the alpha of the group. I am now a full blooded demon and that makes me automatically the strongest one. You are nothing but my bitch."

"How dare you speak to me that way! Inuyasha, do something about it. Are you going to let her talk to your mate like that?" Kikyo whined. I gasped and took a few steps back, almost dropping Shippo. I never expected him to mate with Kikyo so soon.

Inuyasha looked back and forth at me and Kikyo. Finally, he rested his glaze on me and I knew that what he was about to say was going to hurt me. He couldn't displease his mate, now could he? "That's enough, Kagome. You will not speak to my mate like that. I won't allow it. We have wasted enough time being here as it is. Collect your belongings and let's go. I can't stand to be in Sesshoumaru's presence any longer."

"No, Inuyasha," I told him, shaking my head defiantly. "I cannot go with you. Our paths do not cross the same way anymore."

His eyes widened at my words. I have never spoken to Inuyasha like that before and he didn't like it one bit. "Is this about Kikyo? Is that why you won't leave with me? I promise to make you my second mate. I can have you both."

I snorted. He doesn't get it. "You cannot have us both, Inuyasha!" I yelled furiously at him, making Shippo tremble in fear. I lowered Shippo to the ground and noticed him hugging my legs. He was making sure that I wouldn't leave him again. I turned my attention back on Inuyasha. "In fact, you cannot have me at all! Someone else has already claimed me to be theirs!"

"It's that damn wolf, isn't it? I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance but you always pleaded for his life," he said with his eyes widening. "That's it, isn't it? You wanted me to leave him be so you can be his whore. Damn it, Kagome! You were supposed to be mine! I won't let him touch you any longer! You will be my second mate!"

I took deeps breaths. I needed to calm down before I hurt the pup. I didn't want to have to answer to Sesshoumaru because I couldn't keep calm. "I told you many times before that Kouga and I are not like that. He is only a friend. I am tired of having to tell you every time you bring the subject up. Grow up, Inuyasha! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Is it your time of the month? You always bitch more when you're having your period."

I sighed and threw my hand up in the air in frustration. "No, Inuyasha. I'm not on my period. I should S-I-T you for even mentioning that."

"Then why are you refusing to be my mate? Is it because I already have Kikyo and you are jealous of her?" He spoke with a smug smile. He thought he knew everything but he doesn't. I couldn't wait to pop his bubble.

Why did he always have to compare me to Kikyo? I am so sick and tired of it. "I am not jealous of that bitch." It pissed me off that I was bothering to explain myself to him at all. I could have just walked away and left my mate to deal with him. But knowing my mate, he would get irritated with Inuyasha and kill him. I didn't want Inuyasha's death to be on my account. "Do you even care to know what happened to me? Do you want to know the reason why you had to search for me?"

I watched Inuyasha nod his head. People say that the truth hurts and Inuyasha would be no different. "I followed you that day when you went to meet with Kikyo and I disappeared. I watched you kiss her and tell her that you loved her." I hoped that I would never have to remember the events that occurred but Inuyasha left me with no other choice. "I ran away from the sight of you and Kikyo with tears running down my face. That is when Naraku found me." I stopped to catch my breath and heard my friends gasp.

"He asked me to join him. I refused and he injured me severely, by plunging his tentacle into my abdomen." Inuyasha looked at me sadly but I continued on. "He left me there to die while you were with Kikyo." I said angrily, staring at him fiercely with tears streaming down my face. "You promised to always protect me and you weren't there. Sesshoumaru came and rescued me." I watched as Inuyasha stared at his brother with confusion. "Yes he rescued me, Inuyasha. He did what you were supposed to do."

"You're just mad because I finally got what you wanted." Kikyo sneered at me.

My temper got the best of me and whipped my hand towards Kikyo, giving her a nasty cut on her cheek with my poison whip. She cried out in pain, holding her cheek with her other hand. Inuyasha immediately went to her aide. I looked down at my hand and whipped it once more, causing a blue poison whip to come out. "That is so cool," I whispered to myself. "I never knew I could do that." I must have more of my mate's abilities then I thought. Once I have the pup and recover from the birth, I will have to have Sesshoumaru teach me how to defend myself. I can't keep learning them when I lose my temper.

"You bitch," Kikyo yelled at me, pushing Inuyasha away from her. She shot a pink ball from her hand towards me and I laughed at her shocked expression, as my body absorbed her powers. "How can this be? A demon cannot absorb a priestess' powers. It's impossible!"

I shook my finger at her, scolding her like a child. "That wasn't very nice of you, Kikyo. Don't you know that your not suppose to hit a female who is pregnant. You could have hurt my pup and then I would have to hurt you much worse than the cut on your cheek." I hope my mate won't be mad at me for telling about the pup without his permission. It just kind of slipped out. "Besides, I haven't lost my priestess powers since becoming a demon, so your powers are useless against me."

"You're what?!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs and I had to cover my ears to stop them from hurting. "How did this happen?" Miroku and Sango snickered behind him. He glared back at them before continuing on. "I was supposed to be your first, Kagome! I was supposed to be the first one between your thighs!" He ranted and I quickly covered Shippo's ears.

"SIT BOY!" I shouted, wincing at my own volume. I watched with amusement as he landed in a large hole. I knew that he was still conscious because you could hear him muttering to himself in his hole. "You deserved it, Inuyasha. You have no right to say such things to me. You lost that right when you mated with Kikyo. Actually, you lost that right when I gained a mate."

The spell wore off and Inuyasha jumped quickly from his hole. "What do you mean you got yourself a mate? I thought you were just sleeping around!" He snarled at me from the other side of the gate.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's what you get for thinking, Inuyasha. I had to move on eventually. You made your choice and I was not apart of it. I am surprised that you can't smell the scent of my mate on me. But then again you are only a half demon and half demon's sense of smell is not that good."

"Who is he?" Inuyasha barked angrily at me. "Who's your mate? Tell me so I can kill him and claim you as mine!"

I placed my hands on my hips glaring at Inuyasha. "You will do no such thing, Inuyasha. My pup will not grow without its father and I will not lose my mate to your jealousy. I did love you but you never returned my feelings. You kept pushing me aside."

"Who is he?" Inuyasha repeated forcefully.

Sesshoumaru came up behind me and placed his clawed hand on my shoulder. Shippo looked nervously between me and Sesshoumaru. I gave him a reassuring smile. Things were about to turn ugly and I didn't want him to witness it. "Jaken," I called out to the green toad, hiding behind some bushes. "Take Shippo to the castle to play with Rin and also tell our guests that we will be there shortly. That an important issue came up that needed to be addressed." I pushed Shippo towards Jaken and waited until they were in the castle.

I turned back around to face my companions. "I guess now will be the time to tell you the rest of my story," I spoke. I stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "Sesshoumaru came upon me right after Naraku left. He gave me a choice whether or not I wanted to live. I said I did and he made me his mate." I hoped that Inuyasha couldn't smell my partial lie. I had to leave out the part where Sesshoumaru forced me to be his mate. It would only make Inuyasha angrier and I am tired of dealing with it. "Sesshoumaru was the one to tell me about being a half demon after tasting my blood. That very same night, I turned into a full blooded demon."

"Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been me?" Inuyasha whined.

"He was there and you weren't, Inuyasha. I couldn't wait for you. I would have already died from my wounds." I smiled sadly at him. "You lost your chance. I gave you so many opportunities and you just ignored them. I'm sorry but the only thing I can be is your friend. If you don't want my friendship then I guess this is goodbye. It's sad really that we have come to this but I guess it's meant to be." I watched him turn his back on me with his ears drooping low in sadness.

He didn't turn back around for a few minutes and I was afraid that I had hurt him too deeply. That wasn't my intent. He wanted to know the truth and I told him. He finally turned back around and I noticed the wetness on his cheeks. I followed suit and felt my own wetness on my cheeks. I couldn't help it. It hurt to know that I made him cry. He wiped his tears away with his red sleeve and smiled at me. "I am not happy that I lost you to my half brother but I will respect it. I do not want to lose you or your friendship. I am sorry that I was being such an ass towards you."

"Mate," I said, bending my head to look at him. "Can Inuyasha and the others come to the meeting? They have the same goal of killing Naraku and this may be their only chance. This will also bring more people to your side who knows what Naraku is capable of. Their expertise will help us towards our goal." Sesshoumaru gave me a slight nod and I kissed the underside of his chin to thank him. I turned to the guards posted at the gate and nodded to them to open up the gates.

Once the gates were opened, Inuyasha came up to hug me and I returned his hug. Sesshoumaru growled behind us but Inuyasha told him to shut it. That did not go well and soon the brothers were using their swords against one another. The rest of us sat down underneath the shade of a sakura tree, a safe distance away from the idiots. I turned towards Kikyo. "Can we start over? Now that you know that I don't want Inuyasha romantically, I want us to become friends. It would be useless for us to remain rivals."

"I would like that," she replied. "I never had a true friend before. Fifty years ago, I was only the village priestess. I had no time to make friends. Maybe fate is giving me that chance now."

Sango scooted closer to us girls, probably trying to get away from Miroku. "Technically, you two are family now. You both have mated into the same family."

"You're wrong about the family part, Sango." She looked at me with confusion. "Everyone here is apart of our family even Jaken and Kaede. Without all of you, I would have been lost on our journey. It was you guys who helped me when the well was destroyed. It because of you guys that I have survived this long from wounds and wandering hands." I turned to Miroku who had made his way over to us. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miroku. I don't think my mate would appreciate you groping me. I belong to him now." I replied sweetly, knowing that my mate could hear.

Sure enough, he knocked Inuyasha out with the hilt of his sword and made his way over to us. Miroku quickly jumped up and started to run. We all laughed at his expense as my mate stalked him. I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt him on my account. I began to lift myself off the ground and felt myself becoming sick. I covered my mouth with my hands and ran to the nearest bush. I didn't want to throw up on or anywhere near my friends. "Oh, yuck," I said, wiping my mouth with a shaking hand. "That was disgusting."

I didn't know where to wipe my hands. I didn't want to ruin my new kimono and the idea of changing once again made me tired just thinking about it. "Here," Sango said, coming up to me with a handkerchief. "Is this your first time throwing up?" I nodded leaning against a tree, trying to calm my stomach down.

"Milord!" Jaken came screaming towards us at the top of his lungs. "Lady Reina and Lady Sayori are fighting in your study. The other lords and their mates cannot control them! They ask for your assistance!"

Sesshoumaru turned my way. "Go handle the situation, mate. I will make follow you shortly with the others. It may take a few minutes for Inuyasha to wake up. You really did a number on him this time." I added grinning. He smirked at me and strode angrily to the castle with Jaken following behind him.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

_When Italic appears in the story, Kagome is talking to her beast._

**When bold appears in the story, Kagome's beast is talking.**

* * *

"How long do you think it will take our friend here to awaken? Lord Sesshoumaru may need our assistance with those two demons," Miroku spoke, walking out from his hiding position behind a tree. I looked at Miroku with one of my eyebrows raised up in question. Did he really think he would be safe there? Sesshoumaru would only have to use his green acid whip to cut the tree in half and the tree would crush Miroku underneath its weight.

Inuyasha moaned as he slowly lifted himself off the ground, using the tessaiga to hold himself steady. I guess that answers Miroku's question. It didn't take Inuyasha long to wake up like I thought it would, either Sesshoumaru didn't hit him hard enough or he processes a thick skull. "Where did that bastard disappear to?" Inuyasha said angrily, glancing around for any sign of his half brother's whereabouts. "I wasn't finished with him yet. It's not over until I say it is."

I sighed, knowing that calming Inuyasha down was going to become a hassle. It always is. "Look at yourself, Inuyasha," I said to him. I removed my rested body away from the tree I was leaning on. It only took me a couple of feet to reach him. "You're in no condition to fight. You can't even stand upright and have to use tessaiga for strength."

"Shut up, wench! I can take him," he growled at me, baring his fangs. "It will only be a few minutes before I regain my original strength back."

I knew I shouldn't argue with a half demon who is wounded but I am the only one who could. Even his mate is powerless against him right now. I am afraid to imagine what he would do to Miroku and Sango. He was slowly losing himself to his demonic form and then we would all be in trouble. I snapped my fangs at Inuyasha and placed my hands on my hips. "Who are you trying to fool, Inuyasha? He is a full demon while you are only half. He is stronger than you are."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Lady Kagome is right, Inuyasha. It would be pointless to engage in battle with your half brother. It's best to save your strength for the upcoming battle with Naraku." I groaned at Miroku's words. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut for once? He might have triggered Inuyasha's beast.

"No one asked you, monk! So, keep your damn opinions to yourself!" Inuyasha snapped at him. "You're just as bad as Kagome taking that bastard's side."

Miroku, Sango, and even Kikyo knew what was going to happen next and backed up a few feet away from me and Inuyasha. I wasn't going to say my favorite two words and make him slam into the gound. He is wounded and I didn't want to injure him any further. So, I did the next best thing I could think of to make him pay. I yelled loudly into his sensitive white puppy dog ears. "I'm not taking anyone's side, stupid! I'm just stating the obvious!"

Inuyasha flicked his ears back in pain. "Could have fooled me," he replied weakly. He decided that he had enough and began to back away from me slowly. He had managed to trip over a rock and lost his footing, sending him face first in the dirt. Tessaiga fell down next to him with a clanking sound.

This was my chance to heal him. 'Get him while he's down' should be my motto. How many times in the past have I fought with Inuyasha just to treat his wounds? He can be stubborn like a mule sometimes. "Miroku," I said pointing at him, "turn Inuyasha over onto his back and hold his legs down. Use your sutras if you have to." Sango knew exactly where I was going and came to stand over Inuyasha's head, while pinning his arms above him. Kikyo surprised me by helping us out, by plopping herself on top of Inuyasha's chest.

"Let me go, you bastards!" Inuyasha shouted with anger, rolling his body side to side, trying to break free of the humans that held his half demon self down. "I don't want or need your damn help!" When he realized that we weren't listening to him, he tried another tactic. "Are you guys hard of hearing or what?"

"This is for your own good, Inuyasha," I told him, kneeling down next to the left side of his head. "Now, try and hold still. This may hurt a bit." I took a couple of deep breaths before I began to heal Inuyasha. My hands were shaking a little bit and this was the only method that I could calm myself down. I crossed my hands over one another and placed them above Inuyasha's forehead, where blood was seeping out from a large gash on his forehead. Sesshoumaru really did a number on him. I will have to scold him later for it.

A pink light surrounded around me and my hands. My hair flew straight back, while my powers surged around me like static electricity. "Heal my friend," I whispered so softly that only I and my power would hear it. Pink lights shoot out of my fingertips and into the wound on Inuyasha's forehead. Sweat formed across my brow and traveled down my nose, plopping onto the ground before me. I was tiring out from not using my powers in a long time but I will not give up. Inuyasha needs my help, even if he is stubborn about it.

Inuyasha cried out when the skin began to move to refasten itself. The wound wasn't deep enough to require stitches. It won't even leave a pink scar. I started to fall back and used my arms to make my fall less painful. I fell right down onto my ass and sighed with exhaustion. Being pregnant and using my priestess powers just wore me out. Sango quickly released Inuyasha to rush to my aid. Miroku also released Inuyasha for he saw the red tint beginning to show in Inuyasha's eyes and he didn't want to be his target.

Kikyo leaned over his chest and pulled her hair back, to let him see and sniff her mating mark. I watched Inuyasha lift his head and nuzzle Kikyo's mating mark. His aura calmed down and I knew he was normal asshole self. I couldn't help but wonder if that could have been me. If it wasn't for me finding Inuyasha and Kikyo that day, I would be still infatuated with him. I don't see him like that anymore. Ever since Sesshoumaru has made me his mate, I have been slowly falling in love with him. I know that Sesshoumaru will never tell me these words or show the emotion in his eyes. He may not even come to love me but I know that he will take care of me. That is all I can ever hope for.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asked peering down at me, with a concerned look on her face. "You look a little pale."

Everyone then focused their attention on me after Sango said those words. I waved her words away with the flick of my wrist. "I'm fine, Sango. Could you please help me to my feet?" I asked of her. "I'm afraid that I am too weak and might fall down, hurting my pup." Sango walked around to stand behind me and pushed her arms underneath my armpits, to hoist me up.

Inuyasha then came over and hoisted me onto his back. "I don't need you passing out on me by walking in your weak condition. Sesshoumaru would have my hide."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," I said to him, as Sango wrapped my arms around his neck. I feel like a child right now, unable to do anything for myself and I hate this feeling. I know my friends mean well and they want to help me any way they can, but a demon has their pride. Now, I know how Sesshoumaru felt when I offered to heal his wounds that one time.

We headed for the castle with Kikyo walking next to Inuyasha, and with Sango and Miroku walking behind us. Suddenly, there was a loud crash with tiny pieces of gray stone flying everywhere. I lowered my head into Inuyasha's shoulder and Sango shielded me with her boomerang. Dust flew into my mouth and I coughed.

"Don't even think about it, Kagome," Sango said, looking at the castle after the debris settled down. "It's not safe to go in there right now and your mate will cut off our heads for putting you in that kind of danger."

I wasn't even listening to Sango. I was having an argument of my own with my beast. Inuyasha sensed this and ordered Sango to back away from me. He would take the punishment if I lost control.

**We must see to mate! He needs us!** My inner beast screamed in rage at me.

_He is fine. _I calmly spoke. _This is Sesshoumaru were talking about. He is the killing perfection, after all. You make our mate sound weak and pathetic. _

**But he may be hurt or dead! We must get to him quickly! I can't feel him anymore! **My inner beast lowered her head into her hands and whimpered softly.

_Would you just calm down! You're going to hurt the pup acting this way. Besides, mate is not dead. I can still feel his strong aura._

**I don't care what you say! I'm going to find mate! You cannot stop me!**

_You're going to get me into trouble with talk like that. Mate will punish me for your stupidity. I will survey the situation and if I feel that I need you, then I will let you free to do what you wish, agreed? _

My inner beast sighed with frustration at not getting her way. **If I feel threatened I will come out, whether you like it or not. **

"Inuyasha," I leaned down to whisper into his ears alone. "Please, take me to my mate. I need to see that he is alright." Inuyasha took a few minutes to think about it before running off towards the castle, with me on his back. His arms were behind him holding onto my legs, so I wouldn't slide or fall off.

"Wait, Kagome and Inuyasha! Don't do it! It could be the work of Naraku!" We heard Sango yelling at us to come back but we ignored her. Inuyasha knew I wouldn't be happy until I was with my mate again.

Reaching inside the castle entrance, Inuyasha began to sniff for my mate's scent. I knew why Inuyasha was doing this for me. It is because Sesshoumaru is the only family he has left, besides the pup in my stomach, and he would be forced to take the responsibility of the Western Lands until the pup is older, a position that he doesn't want. And I don't blame him. It would be hard to convince the full demons that a half demon could run the Western Lands. There will be war between the lands and innocent people will die in the process.

Inuyasha caught his scent and ran down the main hallway until he stopped at the war room. I could tell that the door we were standing in front of was the war room because of the different strong auras within it. Also, the atmosphere processed a feeling of hate. "Are you alright to be on your own?" Inuyasha asked me. "It would make you appear to be weak if I continued to carry you on my back."

I nodded against him and he gently lowered me to the floor. I braced the wall, trying to steady myself. Inuyasha took off his red rat covering and placed it over my shoulders. I looked up at him confused. "It's for your protection," he answered me, noticing my confused look. I smiled up at him. He could be kind sometimes.

Inuyasha threw open the doors and made sure that I was in the room, before slamming the doors shut behind him. He moved to stand in front of me. Surveying the room, I noticed that the male demons were trying to hold Reina back and the female demons were trying to hold back another female with red hair. I would have just let them fight it out but we didn't have time for their petty squabble. I couldn't believe that all these demons were having trouble securing two females. I guess I will have to do it myself. I hoped that my powers were strong enough for this.

Inuyasha sensed what I was planning to do and gave me a stern look before moving off to the side. Pink light surrounded my entire body, as I once again willed my powers to come forth. I shot my right arm out towards Reina, encasing her within a pink orb and lifted her twelve feet off the ground. Using my left arm, I did the same thing to the red head as I did to Reina. I encased her within another pink orb and lifted her up, the same height, into the air. Both of them struck their fists at the orb's walls, trying to break themselves free. I let them continue until they realized that there was no hope of escaping their imprisonment.

"Sesshoumaru, do something with that female of yours and get me out of here!" Reina shouted, but my mate did nothing to stop me. Maybe, he was watching to see how I would handle the situation. After all, I am the Lady of the Western Lands.

I glared at them both coldly. "Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves," I scolded them like I would the pups. "Look at the damage you have caused. The wall opposite of you has an indent of a body being thrown at it. I smell the blood of the demon in this room that you have injured because of your stupidity. I want explanations now."

Reina answered first. "She," Reina said, pointing a clawed finger at the other girl, "told me that I had no business being here and that I should just leave. That no one likes me and that my presence here wasn't welcome. I have every right to be here! I am family to the lord who owns this castle! She is the one who should leave! She wasn't even invited!"

"Just calm down, Reina," I told her gently. She calmed down and I focused my attention on the other girl. "What is your explanation?"

She turned her nose up at me like she was more important than I was. I decided that she was a snob. "My father ordered me, his only heir, to come here for my own safety. Reina is nothing but a follower and has no lands of her own."

I felt another mood swing coming on and I knew that it wasn't going to be pretty, not for them and definitely not for me. "Stop it, both of you!" I bellowed, with my power flaring all around me and with my raven black hair flying out behind me. "I don't care who started the damn fight but I am going to finish it!"

I paused enough to gave them both another cold glare, one that my mate would be proud of. "I am the Lady of the Western Lands and I say who is welcome and who is not! We have to stop fighting amongst ourselves and focus on Naraku! The real reason that all of us are here! If I wanted to deal with pups, I would talk to Inuyasha!" I heard him snort beside me and others behind me, trying to hold their laughter. Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo had finally arrived.

"Whether you like it or not, we are all in this together," I said, finally feeling my mood swing calming down. "I'm going to let you both down now but if you act up again, you will find yourselves right back here within my orbs. Do you understand me?" I asked them, watching them both nod in agreement.

I began to lower both of my arms at the same time. I didn't want it to appear that I was favoring one demon over the other. It was bad enough that the two of them fought. I didn't need their families getting involved also. Once the pink orbs reached the floor, I commanded my power to return to me and pink rays of light traveled across the room to slam forcefully into my body, knocking me back into Miroku. The pink aura around me dimmed and my hair lowered itself, touching my back once more.

Inuyasha quickly pulled me away from Miroku and his wandering hands. Sesshoumaru was already glaring at us for the intrusion. It would be even worse for Miroku to grope me, his mate. The two girls returned to their families, who shook their heads in disgust. Their behaviors had disgraced both families.

While everyone else took their seats at the table, I stood where I was trying not to black out. I had used way too much energy in such a short period of time and my body couldn't handle it. I began to sway and started to fall. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. I felt someone catch me and I opened my eyes, to find myself staring into the cold eyes of my mate.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** I am currently working on the next chapter.

* * *

Sango suddenly appeared at my side and asked if I was all right. Sesshoumaru waved her away, telling her that he could take care of his own mate. Sango bit her lip from saying something that she would regret later, so she walked away. I was angry at my mate for treating Sango like that. He had no right. She was concerned for me like a friend should be. I don't care if he has an image to uphold. He will not treat my friends like that or he will find himself without a mate.

Sesshoumaru sensed my anger and growled softly at me to let me know that he was displeased with my behavior towards him. I growled back. I didn't care if the other lords and their mates heard me. "We will discuss this later in private," he informed me coldly, as he helped me to my feet and placed his hand at the small of my back, to propel me forward.

I walked stiffly towards the head of the table. My body movements would let my mate know that I was still pissed at him. I refused to make eye contact with the demons sitting at the table. Instead, I focused on the chair I was supposed to sit in next to my mate. I had to admit the chairs are beautiful and made to make the alpha and his female equal. The chairs are silver with purple plush cushions lining the seat and a purple crescent moon on the top.

Right now, I don't feel like I'm his equal. His ancestors in the past treated their mates with the respect they deserved. It's just my luck that I found a mate who is focused on gaining more power to destroy his enemies. In front of others, I'm just a mere object to him and if he had his way I would be sitting on cushions at his feet.

When we reached the head of the table, he sat down in his chair first. What an insensitive bastard. At least, he could have helped me to my own chair first. I gasped in surprise when Sesshoumaru grabbed me by my hips and planted me in his lap. I twisted my head around to look at him and he just smirked at me. To pay him back, I started to move my hips slightly and mentally grinned, when I felt him harden underneath me.

"Behave, mate," he growled into my ear. "Or I will be forced to reprimand you here in front of everyone."

Lord Bishamon smiled knowingly at us. "Is everything alright with your mate, Lord Sesshoumaru? She looks like she's pissed at you right now. I would hate to be in your shoes." He said, winking at me.

Bishamon is a wolf demon. He is distantly related to Kouga. That reminds me. I wonder what Kouga has been up to lately. I am sure that he hasn't heard about my mating or me being a demon. Boy is he in for the shock of his life. I bet Inuyasha will be the first one to tell him. Inuyasha and Kouga have never gotten along, since the day Kouga declared his love for me. Whoops. I got a little carried away.

Bishamon is very handsome and has waist length pure white hair. He has deep blue colored eyes that remind me of the oceans back home. He is tanned and has fine toned muscles. He puts body builders to shame and he doesn't wear a shirt. Instead he wears a blue cape around his shoulders, held by a golden chain, to show off his physique. In the middle of his forehead is a black star, announcing to all that he rules the Southern Lands.

Lady Dalila grabbed a fist full of his white hair and yanked on it hard. "Stop flirting with her," She told him with a pout, staring angrily into his blue eyes. "You're supposed to be my mate."

Lady Dalila is Bishamon's mate and is a half demon, which really surprises me because not many full blooded demons mate with a half demon. She processes his black star in the middle of her forehead and has the prettiest auburn colored hair that I have ever seen. It goes down to her waist and covers the auburn colored ears on top of her head. Her eyes are a shade of bright emerald green and she processes a slim, curvy figure.

Bishamon rubbed her furry ears at the top of her auburn colored hair, earning soft purrs from her. "You know you're the only one for me. Besides, she's already mated. Though it's a pity she mated to that cold stiff."

Sesshoumaru growled at him in warning. "Quit it, Sesshoumaru. He's just joking. Stop taking everything so seriously," I told him, earning a glare from my mate.

"This Sesshoumaru is tried of your mouth, Bishamon. Can we get back to the task at hand? This Sesshoumaru has other things to attend to."

Bishamon laughed. "Take a chill pill." He turned towards me. "How can you stand to be with him? He's so serious all the time."

"I have only lived with him for a few weeks," I told Bishamon truthfully. "He treats me well. I can't ask more than that."

The red headed female that fought with Reina earlier began to speak. "Father, stop trying to get Lord Sesshoumaru riled. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, I do." He admitted sheepishly. "He challenged me to a duel and kicked my ass. I was sore for weeks afterwards. We must do it again sometime, Lord Stuffy." I laughed. That does sound like something Sesshoumaru would do.

The black haired man next to the red headed clamped his hand over her mouth. I was about to say something to him but Sesshoumaru shook his head. He gripped my arm to make sure that I wouldn't say anything.

"I told you not to speak," he told her. "Do you think I like to punish you, mate? I am sick and tired of having a mate that doesn't know her place."

The red haired girl bit his hand and smiled when she heard her mate yelp. "I am my father's heir and you will not talk to me like that again before you find yourself disgraced and sent back home, Aki. I won't stand for it."

Aki is like Sesshoumaru and cares about what others think of him. I believe that he is not a bad guy, he just cares for his mate. Aki is also a wolf demon and has black hair that reaches his shoulders and violet colored eyes. He's not muscular but he does process a tall, slim build. He doesn't process the families black star but when Lord Bishamon dies, it will appear and announce him as the new Lord. But his mate will be the one in charge.

"Calm down, Sayori. Stop making a scene," Dalila told her daughter. "You can discuss things with your mate later in private."

Sayori looks just like her mother. She has the same colored hair and the same color eyes. The only difference is that Sayori has pointed ears, making her a full blooded demon. It is not unheard of for full blooded demons and half demons to produce a full blooded demon. It's just uncommon. Sayori is about my height and has a busy, curvy figure. Like her parents, she also processes the black star in the middle of her forehead.

"This isn't over, yet," Sayori hissed at her mate.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze at Sayori and Reina. "This Sesshoumaru will not give you a punishment you both deserve. You both have been humiliated and reprimanded by this Sesshoumaru's mate already." He paused to glare at them before continuing, making sure they got his meaning. "In the future, this Sesshoumaru suggests that you learn to control your tempers. This Sesshoumaru will not be so lenient next time."

"You would only lock them up in their guest rooms for a week anyway," I snorted softly.

Jaken chose at the moment to make his presence known. "Your families will give Lord Sesshoumaru the monetary means to fix the damage you both have caused to his castle."

That toad is a pain in my ass. I think he has a crush on my matei the way he defends him. "Make yourself useful and fetch me something to eat, Jaken. I'm starving." I said to him. I smirked when he left to do my binding. I failed to notice the knowing smile Lady Dalila sent my way but Sesshoumaru didn't.

"I see that congratulations are in order, Lord Sesshoumaru." Dalila spoke, nodding her head towards us. The other lords and their mates looked at us with confusion. They wanted to know what was going on.

"What do you mean?" I asked Dalila.

She continued to smile. "I believe in less than five months the Western Lands shall have its heir."

"Really?" Lord Bishamon spoke. "I always thought he was gay." His mate groaned next to him. "How do you explain the way he dresses? He's always so neat and clean. Plus, have you ever seen him with a woman. I don't think so."

I slammed my hand down on the table, surprising everyone. "I know for a fact that my mate is not gay. He spends every night making love to me in our bed and he is the father of my pup. Explain that," I said coldly to Bishamon, issuing the challenge.

"Fine," he said, raising his hands in the air in defeat. "He's Bi then."

I could have sworn that I felt stream blow out of my ears. I wanted to reach across the table and strangle Lord Bishamon but his mate slapped him across the face instead. "Damn it, Bishamon. You should know better than to aggravate a pregnant woman when she is having a mood swing. You got slapped plenty of times for it."

"Doesn't Sesshoumaru keep Asuka as his mistress?" Megumi asked. "You demons are confusing the hell out of me."

Megumi is a dragoness. She has bluish, green hair that goes to her ankles in waves and gray colored eyes. In the middle of her forehead is a red lightning bolt, announcing her as the Lady of the Northern Lands. She is petite and processes a slim, curvy figure.

Her mate chuckled. "My dear, Bishamon is just making an ass of himself." He paused and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Although, I am surprised you didn't make Asuka your mate. She is from a high noble family, you know."

Ryuu is lord of the Northern Lands. In the middle of his forehead is the red lightning bolt. The hair on top of his head is white but then it changes red and travels down to his waist. He processes a tall, muscular body. But his muscles are not as great as Bishamon's.

"Sesshoumaru chose me and I would appreciate it if you'll respect that. Damn it!" I shouted angrily, lifting myself from my mate's lap, standing before them. "Where in the hell is that little green toad? It's taking him forever to get my food."

Jaken ran in a few seconds later with three servants carrying plates of food. "About time toad," I said to him, picking a piece of raw meat from one of the plates and shoving it into my mouth. "I was just about to castrate you." Jaken gulped nervously and ran out of the room. I laughed and shoved more pieces of raw meat into my mouth.

"Let's get down to business," I said excitedly, sitting back down in Sesshoumaru's lap. "Since Jaken ran off, I will write down any ideas we come up with and we'll vote on the best one."

Lord Ryuu stared at me strangely. "All she had to do was to get some food in her and she's happy all of a sudden. I just don't get females."

"That's because she's pregnant," Lady Dalila whispered across the table. "Females that are pregnant sometimes act like that."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I don't mean to get into your conversation but Kagome is like that all the time." He suddenly shuddered remembering my temper. "And when she gets angry, you better stay clear. That girl is violent as a volcano."

"Stop flattering me and pay attention, Inuyasha," I reprimanded him. "I don't want to have to repeat anything that you miss because you're too busy talking."

"I see what you mean," Ryuu spoke back.

I cleared my throat loudly, making the two pay attention to me. I stacked the white parchment papers in front of me and wrote 'Possible Ideas' onto it, underlining the heading. "One demon or person will give me an idea. I can't keep up if everyone is shouting at the same time. This way, things will run more smoothly."

"I believe we should attack Naraku and his army head on without forming a plan. We can make it up as we go along," Inuyasha spoke first.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "This Sesshoumaru knew that you would mention such a brainless idea. Plans are guidelines so everyone performs a certain task that meets their qualifications."

"But we do not follow each plan exactly. The battle plan is just an outline. It can change at any moment. That is why we chose a leader to make decisions for the whole army," Seiji added.

Seiji is the newly appointed Lord of the Eastern Lands but he doesn't have the golden sun in the middle of his forehead because Raiden is still alive. He is the mate to Sesshoumaru's cousin, Kukiko, and is a tiger demon like his mate. He has sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. Since he is a tiger demon, he processes strong muscular arms and legs from running in his true form.

"We know that we must attack Naraku and his army away from the castle and the villages nearby," Reina spoke, looking directly at Sesshoumaru. "I don't want anyone to get hurt or killed and I don't want to hear you bitching because your castle was destroyed or damaged."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod of his head. "Agreed."

Inuyasha snorted. "You already damaged the castle. A little more won't hurt it. Besides, Sesshoumaru has lots of money to fix it."

"Behave, Inuyasha," I told him, shaking my head. "You can always piss him off later."

Reina and Kukiko are different as night and day. Reina is strong and has a quick temper that often lands her in trouble. Kukiko is quiet and reserved. She listens to what someone has to say before adding her input. Reina has light pink hair, golden colored eyes, and a tall, curvy figure. Kukiko has white hair that travels down to her claves, golden colored eyes, and short, curvy figure. Both process the golden suns in the middle of their foreheads.

Kukiko took over the Eastern Lands when their brother joined up with Naraku. When Raiden is caught, he will be executed for his crimes. I know the family is upset at his betrayal and feel responsible. That is the main reason why they are here. They want to make amends for all the trouble Raiden has caused but it's not their faults. No one could have predicted it.

"Naraku and Raiden will probably divide the army in half, attacking at two different points. We need to be able to attack them at four different angles, since there are four lords here with their armies. That way, Naraku and Raiden have no means to escape."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Lord Bishamon," I said, writing his idea down, alongside the others.

Lord Ryuu focused his glaze upon me. "We have something that Naraku doesn't."

"What?" I asked him confused.

He pointed his finger at me. "You are our secret weapon. With the power you have displayed before us, I believe you can take out half of his army by yourself."

Inuyasha stood up to protest but Sesshoumaru beat him to it. "Absolutely not," he stated coldly. "This Sesshoumaru will not put his mate in danger. She is pregnant with this lord's pup and heir."

"That's not fair, Sesshoumaru," I turned my body around to look at him. "Naraku tried to kill me and I want to fight. The other females are joining their mates in battle."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He was displeased with me contradicting his decision on the subject. "The other females are not pregnant with pups either," he argued back.

"I can protect the pup," I insisted.

"How?" he asked me. "You'll be too busy fighting and not paying enough attention. An enemy could put a sword through your stomach and end up killing the pup. You will stay here in the castle and safe out of harms way."

I fumed with anger. "I won't be safe here in the castle, either," I shouted loud enough to hurt his ears. "That whore of yours doesn't like me and will no doubt take the opportunity to get rid of me."

Sesshoumaru cocked his eyebrow up at me. "Are you trying to place the blame on Asuka? She has nothing to do with you fighting in the battle."

I threw my hands up in frustration. "I can't win against you, can I? I am sick and tired of you defending that whore! It's either her or me! You can't have us both!"

"Stop being unreasonable, mate," Sesshoumaru spoke coldly to me and I swear the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. "We will discuss your behavior after the meeting, so don't plan on going anywhere."

I turned around and picked up the paper and quill. I got off my mate's lap and went to sit by Inuyasha and the others. I am pissed that he isn't taking my feelings about Asuka very seriously. The other females at the table were giving me looks of pity. He would tell me later that I have embarrassed him in front of the other lords and mates but he was the one who embarrassed me by not getting rid of his whore.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

I tilted my head slightly to the side and glanced back towards my mate from the corners of my icy blue colored eyes. I wanted to see his reaction to my defiance. I shivered slightly when his cold golden colored eyes focused on me. Unknowingly, I pulled Inuyasha's red fire rat jacket tighter around me for his scent gave me comfort. I received a warning growl from Sesshoumaru. He didn't want the smell of another male upon his mate.

'Come back to this Sesshoumaru's side. You were not given permission to leave.' He spoke to me in the secret language of dog demons. He didn't want the others to hear our conversation and I knew it would probably turn ugly. Most of our conversations do.

The language of the dog demons sound like barks and yips to others outside our species. Inuyasha will only be able to pick up a few words here and there but he will not be able to hear the entire conversation. He is only a half demon. Somehow, his human side interferes with the process.

'You have hurt me mate with your words. I will not return to your side for the time being. I need time apart from you.' I shrugged my shoulders when I noticed the looks the others were giving us. I could tell that they desperately wanted to know what we are talking about, especially Inuyasha. He wants to make sure no harm comes to me.

Sesshoumaru didn't like my choice of words and dug his claws into the table. His eyes flickered between his normal color and red. He was trying to keep his emotions in check. 'You will do what this Sesshoumaru tells you to. This Sesshoumaru is your alpha and he demands that you return to his side now.'

'I told you that I would not!' I gripped the chair's sides. I was getting angrier with every single word that came from my mate's kissable lips. I shook my head of such thoughts. Now was not the time. Damn hormones.

In his rage, Sesshoumaru quickly removed his claws from the table and rose from his chair. He strode angrily towards me and grabbed my forearm, yanking me out of the chair. He dragged me towards the door, forcing me to move my legs faster to keep up with his pace. "This Sesshoumaru and his mate will return shortly," He informed the others, opening the door. "You are to stay here."

Servants stared at us as Sesshoumaru continued to drag me down the hallways of the castle. He was taking me to the one place we would not be bothered, our bedchamber. When we reached the door to our bedchamber, he threw it open and slammed the door behind us, making the walls shake with his anger. He threw me down onto the bed and narrowed his golden colored eyed dangerously at me.

"I did not intend-" I hissed in a whisper, but my mate's dark look was enough to make me hold my tongue.

"You've disobeyed this Sesshoumaru, mate," He said to me, leaning over my body on the bed and placing both of his arms on either side of my body, not letting me have the chance of escaping him. "This Sesshoumaru expected better from you."

I flinched at his words, but I did not turn my head or look away. I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was about to come. I knew he will have to punish me because I made him look like a fool in front of the others. It doesn't matter if he hurt me or not with his own words. He was my alpha and I have disobeyed him. In the eyes of the demon world, he is in his right to punish me.

After a few minutes of receiving nothing, I opened my eyes and stared at my mate's face, hovering above me. "Do you think so little of this Sesshoumaru to hurt you while you are pregnant with his pup?" He asked me, focusing his eyes on me once more. "This Sesshoumaru will punish you but not by physical force."

"You're going to lock me in my room?" I couldn't help but ask him. It's too funny of an opportunity to pass up.

Sesshoumaru smirked at me and lowered his nose to touch mine. "This Sesshoumaru has decided that your punishment will be one of silence." I stared at him in confusion and he began to explain more of my supposed punishment. "You will not be able to speak for two days and will only reply with a nod or shake of your head. This Sesshoumaru knows you love to talk and this punishment will drive you crazy."

He smirked once again at me and briefly touched his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. "This Sesshoumaru will have some fun of his own trying to get you to say his name out loud; while he is giving you pleasure. This Sesshoumaru will enjoy that particular part of your punishment."

"That is so unfair and you know it. Asuka received lesser punishment than this for harming my pup," I growled at him.

Mentioning Asuka's punishment didn't remove the smirk from my mate's face and I realized that my punishment had already started when he said what my punishment was supposed to be. I am just dim-witted and didn't figure it out sooner. I groaned and slapped one of my hands against my forehead. I spoke before Sesshoumaru told me what my further punishment would be if I broke the rules.

"If you do by chance speak before your punishment is over, you will have to 'S-I-T' Inuyasha each and every time." I rose up one of my eyebrows in question and he knew what my question was. "This punishment will be effective because you will know that every time you speak, you will hurt the half-demon with your own actions, and I will get some amusement of it as well."

I snorted. I would rather take the physical punishment than not being able to speak for two days. I began to lift my body up because we have been away from the others for a long time and who knows what kind of trouble they gotten themselves into. Sesshoumaru must have thought the same thing I did or read my thoughts, because he lifted himself off of me and helped me to my feet.

"Come," he said, pulling me once more towards our destination. "We must return to the others." I snorted at this and he turned his head around to glare at me. I gave him a smile and shrugged my shoulders.

We wouldn't have to worry about the others if my mate didn't drag me out of the room. He knows that they are talking about the incident and are probably betting on how long it takes us to get back. Bishamon will probably bet we were horny and having sex. That guy is such a pervert. I don't know how Dalila handles him. Miroku is probably the one who started the whole betting thing. He's always trying to scheme for money.

Suddenly their voices stopped as we entered back into the room. Sesshoumaru sat once more in his chair. I slipped from his hold on me and quickly walk to the chair I had sat in earlier by Inuyasha. I knew it would piss off my mate and I wanted to get back at him for my so called punishment. When the conversation started but up again, I caught my mate glaring at me and I just smiled sweetly at him.

Don't think I let the argument about Asuka go. I will bring it up again, soon. I will not let this issue go until he gets rid of her or I end up killing the bitch. I'm his mate and he should respect my wishes. She is of no use to him. He hasn't slept with her since the day I became his mate and moved into his bedchamber. And if I learn that he sleeps with her after or during my pregnancy, I will make sure his life is a living hell. Battling with Naraku will be nothing compared to what I would do to him.

I looked down at the parchment paper in front of me and instantly knew the perfect battle plan. The only problem is to get everyone to agree and cooperate. I couldn't speak to them but Sesshoumaru never said I couldn't put my words onto paper and have others read it out loud for me. I quickly wrote the plan down and handed it over to Sango to read. She knew instantly what I wanted her to do for me and began to read the words on the paper out loud.

_I don't think Naraku will attack from two different points. Our armies will surround Naraku and Raiden. This way, we won't give them the chance to separate. Ryuu will move his army in from the North, Kukiko from the East, Bishamon from the South, and Sesshoumaru will move in from the West. _

_Once everyone is in position, Kikyo and I will erect a barrier, so Naraku and Raiden will not be able to escape. Inuyasha will team up with his brother and Miroku and Sango will team up with Kukiko. Kikyo and I will attend to the wounded, since we can heal the injured faster than the healing staff at the castle. We will be attending to major wounds and the staff will attend those with minor wounds. Our goal is to prevent as many deaths as we possibly can. _

_Reina stated earlier that she doesn't want the villagers to get hurt or killed and I have to agree with her. We will gather as many villagers as we can and keep them safe here within the castle's grounds. Guards will be posted for their protection. The battle will still be away from their homes. They need a place to return to. _

"There is no way in hell I am teaming up with that bastard," Inuyasha shouted, waiting until Sango was finished reading from the paper. "I want to team up with someone else."

I took the paper out of Sango's hand and quickly wrote down a response, before handing it back to her. _You will do as I say or I will S-I-T you so hard, you won't be walking right for a whole week._

Inuyasha threw his hands up in surrender. "Anything you say, Kagome."

"She's really scary," Ryuu whispered to Inuyasha.

Sango started blushing and turned around to slap Miroku in the face. "Don't you ever learn lecher? Keep you damn hands to yourself before I remove them for you!"

"She's really scary, also," Ryuu whispered again at Inuyasha.

The room felt like it lowered a few degrees and I realized the coldness was coming from my mate and directed at me. "It seems that this Sesshoumaru must remind you, mate, that you will be staying here inside the castle where it is safe," he hissed angrily.

Why does he always have to contradict me? Does he believe that I can be controlled? The only reason why I am obeying him in my punishment is because I don't want to deal with a pissed off royal demon. I swear male demons and humans when their angry act like women on our cycle. I wrote down a response and handed it over to Sango. I think she is enjoying this too much.

_I won't be in the actual battle, mate. I will be on the sideline helping Kikyo with the wounded. She cannot heal by herself. It will drain all of her energy and may even kill her. Besides, I am stronger in power than her and can heal the wounded at a faster rate. The pup and I will be out of harm's way. We will be inside a barrier of our own. _

"What about the other two pups?" he asked me coldly, staring into my icy blue orbs. I knew that he was concerned about their safety. "They may get scared and have need of their mother. Will you abandon them?"

Sango knew the retinue by now and handed the piece of paper back to me. I gave her a smile and went to write my response. I wasn't about to feel sorry for the guilt trip he was giving me. The pups will understand when I explain the situation to them. They will probably want to help me and Kikyo anyway. I handed the paper back to Sango and waited for her to once again read what I had written.

_They will be with me and Kikyo helping out with the wounded. You know as well as I do, that the pups will feel useless not doing anything. This way, I can keep an eye on them and protect them from harm. _

"This Sesshoumaru will hear no more about the subject," he growled. "You will stay inside the castle and that is final."

I yanked the paper out of Sango's hands and furiously wrote down a response. Who does he think he is?! I have tried to reason with him and even made plans around his wishes. How dare he treat me like this?! I am not some servant he can command. I am his mate and I will do as I please. I shoved the paper angrily towards Sango and she inched away after taking the paper from me. She has been with me long enough to know my mood swings.

_I want to help in the battle and healing is the only way I can. You have clearly stated that I cannot be involved in the actual battle and I have respected your wishes on the subject. Stop being such an asshole! I swear you're just as bad as Inuyasha on ordering me around. I will do it whether you like it or not! Just deal with it, you over grown puppy! _

Sesshoumaru stormed from the room. Everyone still looked at me in astonishment. They still couldn't believe that I talked to Sesshoumaru like that and didn't end up dead. "So, who is going to lead the battle?" Bishamon asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Kagome has already formed the perfect battle plan and I see no reason why we should vote on it."

Inuyasha sighed and looked straight at me. "I think Sesshoumaru should do it. He has the experience and the knowledge that many of us do not. Besides, he is a natural born leader and probably won't like to follow another's orders."

"All those in favor of having Sesshoumaru command the army, raise your hands," Bishamon said, raising his own hand up in the air. Everyone else's went up too. "So it's official. Sesshoumaru will lead the battle against Naraku."

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

"There is one last matter to address before we go," Lord Bishamon spoke, catching everyone's attention. Everyone else is probably thinking the same thing that I am. What else is there left to discuss? I thought we had already covered loose ends. "There is the matter of who will be the one to tell Sesshoumaru the newest details of our plan."

Ryuu drummed his fingers before him on the table. "Why not let Lady Kagome do it. He will listen to her before the rest of us."

"That would be a good suggestion, if she was allowed to speak." Bishamon reminded him.

I knew that this conversation would get us nowhere. So, I took the matter into my own hands and pointed my finger at Inuyasha. His eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. "You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled, jumping out of his chair, knocking it back onto the floor. The sound of the chair falling onto the floor echoed across the room. "I can tell you right now that I'm not going to do it!"

"I agree with Lady Kagome." Miroku calmly told him. "You are after all his brother and the best choice in the matter."

"Half brother," Inuyasha gritted through his teeth. "We have different mothers."

Miroku sighed. "It doesn't matter if your half brothers or not. Face it, Inuyasha. You have to do it. Would you rather have Lord Sesshoumaru take his anger out on Lady Kagome?"

"No, I wouldn't." Inuyasha truthfully admitted. "I gave her my word years ago, that I would always be her protector." I smiled up at Inuyasha for saying those words. I wanted to tell him how much his words meant to me, but I can't even tell him that much.

Bishamon cleared his throat, wanting to get back to the task at hand. "Then it's settled." His voice changed to that of a serious tone. "What was discussed in this room will not be spoken of. No matter what the circumstances are. Naraku could have spies amongst the castle and he must not find anything out."

"Are you trying to imply that this Sesshoumaru cannot keep spies out of his own castle?" Sesshoumaru growled out, upon entering the room again. "You have better watch your tongue, Lord Bishamon, before I take it from you."

I guess Inuyasha doesn't have to do it after all. I bet he is relieved. I turned towards Inuyasha to look at him and sure enough, he was back into his seat with a grin plastered on his face.

I completely forgot about my punishment and began to defend Lord Bishamon. "He didn't mean it that way and you know it. Stop giving him such a hard time."

The second those words came out of my mouth, I gasped. I didn't dare look at my mate and averted my eyes elsewhere. I can't believe I had just done that. I was doing so well too. I felt my mate's aura coming closer towards me and I shivered in slight fear.

His fingers brushed underneath my chin and he lifted my chin, forcing me to stare into his golden colored orbs. "Not even a whole day has passed and already you have broken the rules. Now, you must perform the one thing that will give this Sesshoumaru amusement."

I shook my head. I refuse to do it. Sesshoumaru must have suspected this and leaned down further until his breath touched my face. "This is your own fault, mate. Now, say that one little word this Sesshoumaru longs to hear." He spoke, stroking my cheek lovingly.

I continued to stay silent. I don't care what he does to me, but I will not let Inuyasha be apart of my punishment. It is mine to bear alone. Sesshoumaru grew tired of my defiance. "Say it!" He growled out angrily.

"Leave her alone, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, coming to my defense. His previous words rang in my head. "She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to."

Sesshoumaru snapped his head around and snarled angrily at Inuyasha. "Stay out of this, half breed. You will not interfere in this."

Inuyasha jumped out of his chair once more and strode angrily over to me and Sesshoumaru. "I will not stay out of it, stupid! Can't you see that you are hurting her?" He said pointing at the way Sesshoumaru was gripping my shoulders with his claws. "Your sharp claws are practically embedded into her skin."

I whimpered at the slight pressure and Sesshoumaru eased his grip. I knew that he had not intentionally tried to harm me. It's just that he lost his temper, when I refused to submit to his authority.

What Sesshoumaru spoke next surprised me. I didn't expect him to go that far. "Tell this brainless twit what is supposed to happen when you speak, Kagome."

I still kept silent, even though I knew my actions would anger him further. I just couldn't muster up enough courage to tell Inuyasha. I knew that it would hurt him in more ways then one, having his older brother commanding me to do it and the thought of me being hurt for having to 'sit' my best friend.

"What's this?" Sesshoumaru snarled. "This Sesshoumaru gave you permission to speak and you keep silent. How noble of you, but your heroic effort will not save him."

Inuyasha was beginning to get confused by this point and he was already sick of hearing my mate treat me in that manner. "Go ahead and do it, Kagome. Just get it over with."

It was at that point, I realized Inuyasha knew what my punishment entailed. I turned my head to the side and looked into his golden colored orbs and used my own eyes, to plead with him not to let me do it.

"Go ahead, Kagome." He ordered me. I didn't have to look at my mate's face to know that he was smirking.

A few tears slipped from the corners of my icy blue eyes, as I braced myself for what I was about to do. "Forgive me, Inuyasha." I whispered, watching him nod his head at me. "Sit, boy." I whispered so low, thinking that if I didn't shout the words out loud, that he wouldn't slam face first onto the hard stone floor.

I turned my head back around and bowed my head, so I wouldn't have to meet my mate's eyes. I couldn't watch Inuyasha slam into the floor and seconds later, I heard the stones cracking and Inuyasha's painful moan. Obviously, my theory didn't work out.

I didn't raise my head to see Miroku and Sango carry Inuyasha out of the room or Kikyo hurrying after them to take care of her injured mate. I hope that Kikyo doesn't hate me for what I had to do.

The lords and their families left as well, leaving me alone with my angry mate. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sesshoumaru asked me, lifting my head up to look at him. "Don't think that your punishment is over, because it's not. The little display in here today, will serve as a reminder the next time you disobey this Sesshoumaru's orders."

He released me and stepped back to let me pass. "This Sesshoumaru expects you to be at dinner. You will eat for the sake of the pup. Do not force this Sesshoumaru to come and get you. You will not like the outcome."

I practically ran out of that dreaded room and continued to run to our bedchamber. I threw open the door and slammed it with such force, that it shook the walls. My hands curled around my hairbrush and I threw it across the room, shattering the window into tiny pieces.

I have had it with his punishment! From now on, I will speak when I want to and there is nothing he can do about it. I will not say that word again in front of Inuyasha and when I get a chance, I will remove the subduing necklace so it doesn't happen again. With the necklace off, Sesshoumaru can't make me say it anymore.

I strode over to the bed and shredded that pillows, letting the feathers fly about the room. Ayah arrived to see the feathers fall to the floor. "Lady Kagome, what have you done?! The lord will be furious when he finds out!"

She began to pick up the feathers, but I stopped her. "You will leave the room just as it is." I ordered her, and she quickly dropped the feathers. "Move my stuff into the adjacent chamber. I believe it's time that the room becomes re-acquainted with its lady."

"As you wish, milady," Ayah replied, bowing at the waist.

I read books in my old time about medieval castles having a separate room for the lord and lady. For the time being, I think its better of Sesshoumaru and I stayed apart. After seeing the mess I left his room in, he will no doubt get angrier at me.

I turned the golden shaped crescent door knobs and slightly pushed on the door. The door's hinges squeaked as it opened and I knew that it hadn't been used in a while. Ayah entered after me and opened up the curtains to lighten the room.

The sunlight barely touched the surfaces of the room, before I gasped at its beauty. Who ever built this room let no expenses out. It processes high ceilings with sakura blossoms painted across it. The vanity table was made entirely of gold and even the mirror had sakura blossoms painted along its edge. Each of the panels on the walls was painted with the Japanese gods and the edges were trimmed in gold.

I walked over to the futon and lightly touched it. I could instantly feel the softness of the bed and couldn't resist the urge to jump back onto it. I immediately sank into its softness and sighed in content.

Ayah laughed. "Are you enjoying yourself, milady?" She asked me, ordering the five maids behind her to quickly put my stuff where it belongs.

"Lock the door to the lord's chamber." I told her, easing myself out of the futon. "I don't want him to enter my chambers uninvited."

Ayah's mouth fell open in shock. "Is that wise, milady?"

I was getting irritated with the way Ayah was countering my every decision. "Just do as you are told." I told her. "Then I will need help bathing and readying for dinner."

"As you wish, milady."

I got confused when Ayah ran her hands over a panel in the wall. I thought that she had finally lost it after serving the family all these years, but to my amazement, the wall opened and steamed rolled into the room. "Here are your private hot springs, milady."

I couldn't contain my joy for long. "I have my very own hot springs. Pinch me if I'm dreaming."

Ayah laughed. "You are funny, milady. Come, we must hurry. Dinner will be served shortly."

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

* * *

At the hot spring's edge, Ayah helped me remove the white kimono with red sakura blossoms from my body. She held my hand to give me support, so I wouldn't slip and injure myself, when I eased my body into the warm water.

I rested the back of my head against the edge of the hot springs, as Ayah washed my body and hair. It feels great having someone attend to your needs. Being pregnant sure has its good points. If I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't be getting this treatment. A girl could get use to this.

Ayah let me swim in the warm water for a few more minutes, to get the soap suds off my body and out of my hair. I wanted to stay in longer, but she reminded me about dinner and my stomach growled in protest. I am sure eating a lot for this pregnancy. I wonder if that is normal.

I wouldn't know if it was normal or not, because I can't return to my time and ask my mother these questions. She will never know her grandchild or if I am all right. I curse myself for even sealing the well for Inuyasha. What the hell was I thinking?!

Then it dawned on me that I sealed the well, because Inuyasha was afraid that I would leave him. That the well would act up one day and send me home. I shouldn't be mad at Inuyasha, because it was my choice to stay here in the feudal era with him.

I sure didn't expect things to turn out like they did. Who knew I would be mated to Sesshoumaru and pregnant with his pup. I certainly didn't plan on turning into a full demon or expect my priestess powers to surpass Kikyo.

"It's time to get out of the hot springs and dry off, milady." Ayah reminded me, holding out a robe to dry me off in. I sure do miss towels, shampoo, and body wash. It would be centuries yet, before I even see them again.

I slowly walked out of the hot springs with beads of water running down my body. I sighed as the warmth of the robe surrounded me. Ayah led me back into my chambers and closed the panel behind me.

"Are the hot springs supposed to be a secret?" I asked Ayah, as she used the robe to dry me off. I was hoping to share them with Sango, Rin, and Kikyo.

Ayah shook her head. "You may invite whoever you wish to join you. The Lord who designed this castle made sure that his lady got whatever she wished. It is rumored that the lady was self-conscious of her body and would only let her maid and lord see her naked."

"I wonder if that is true. It's not unheard of where I come from."

Ayah walked over to the closet and picked out another white kimono with red sakura blossoms. Ugh! Why did she have to choose that particular kimono?! I had just worn one like it.

"I want to wear something different." I said to her, reaching her side. I spotted a dark blue kimono with pink peonies and instantly knew it was the one I wanted to wear. I took it out of the closet and ran my hands over its softness. "This will do."

Ayah stared at me horrified. "You cannot wear that, milady! The lord will be very displeased. You are supposed to wear his colors."

I snorted. "I'm not supposed to be speaking either, but I am." She still continued to stare at me with her horrified expression. "Blame it on my mood swings. This is pay back for what my mate had me do."

Ayah shook her head, realizing that I wouldn't be giving up. She wrapped the dark blue and peony kimono around my body and secured the pink obi around my waist. We walked over to the vanity table and I sat down on the stool, to put on my white split-toe socks.

Ayah coiled my hair around my head, into a large bun. She placed in two jeweled sapphire hair pins with two strings of pink pearls trailing down, on either side of the bun and secured a large pink peony flower on the right side of my head.

Next she painted my cheeks with a light pink powder and painted my lips light pink. For my eyes, she dusted on the same pink powder as my cheeks and outlined my eyes in black charcoal.

"I need you to bring Inuyasha to my room before dinner starts. I need to talk to him about something important." I heard the door shut quietly and a few minutes later, Inuyasha was ushered into my room.

I turned my body around and couldn't help but giggle at the shocked look on Inuyasha's face. "Wow, Kags. You look so beautiful. Sesshoumaru is going to piss his pants when he sees you." I laughed at Inuyasha's last comment. I couldn't get the image out of my mind of Sesshoumaru pissing in his pants.

"Inuyasha, would you come closer please. There is something that I must do, that I should have done a long time ago."

Inuyasha walked closer to me and I had to lift myself off the stool, just to reach his height. I leaned towards the necklace and whispered the words to undo the spell. The beads gave a slight dim, before fading into darkness.

I leaned back and Inuyasha looked down at the beads around his neck. "What did you do to them, Kagome?" He asked me, unsure of what I had just done.

"I broke the spell."

Inuyasha looked back up and stared at me, like he was trying to figure me out. "Why, Kags?"

"You have grown up over the years and it would have been wrong of me to hold control over you. It's not my place anymore, it's Kikyo's."

Inuyasha sighed in frustration. "You're not telling me the whole truth, Kagome. Why did you do it?"

I turned my body away from him. I couldn't believe I was about to tell him. "It hurt me having to 'sit' you for no reason. I don't want to be the one who hurts you anymore like that."

Inuyasha gripped my arm and turned me back around to face him. "It wasn't your fault, Kagome. If anyone is to blame, it's Sesshoumaru. He was the one who decided that 'sitting' me was to be your punishment."

I sniffed my tears. "You don't hate me?"

Inuyasha used the ends of his red fire rat jacket to wipe away the tears from my cheeks. "No, Kagome, I don't. I knew you had nothing to do with it."

"What will you do with the necklace, now?" I asked him, smiling. "You can take it off if you want to."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I think I will keep them on. I couldn't see myself without them."

"I agree." I told him truthfully. "I think that make you handsome."

Inuyasha started to blush at my compliment. "Hey, what happened with you not talking? I thought your punishment is still in effect." He said to me, with his cheeks returning to normal color.

Ayah placed my wooden getas before me and I placed my hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, to slip into them. "He made me hurt you and I decided that I wouldn't honor his punishment. I will fight him head on, if I have to."

"You're asking for trouble, Kags." Inuyasha told me seriously, as he led me out the door and towards the dinning area, with my hand holding onto his arm.

I snorted. "He deserves it. He has to learn that he can't treat his mate like that. I will not put up with it any longer."

Inuyasha shook his head, as we entered the dining area. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me and Inuyasha. He led me to my seat, next to Sesshoumaru, and bowed, before going to his own seat.

"You look very beautiful tonight, mate." Sesshoumaru leaned over to whisper to me, as I sat down in my chair. "Even though, you are not wearing this Sesshoumaru's colors. Is this your defiance for earlier?" I smiled at him. I will continue to play his game a little while longer.

The doors opened and Asuka walked into the room in a white kimono with red butterflies. My mouth fell open in shock and I quickly closed it, realizing what I was doing.

The nerve of her coming to dinner! She is supposed to be locked up in her room for a week! And what the hell is she doing wearing the colors of my mate?! I am the only one supposed to wear his colors, not his whore!

"I apologize for my absence." She told everyone, before taking her seat on the other side of Sesshoumaru. "I was not feeling well and was indisposed."

I could barely hold in my anger and Sesshoumaru pinched my hand underneath the table as a warning. Why wasn't he doing anything about the choice of her attire? She should know the rules by now, since she has been his mistress for years. If he won't do anything about it, then I will.

"Asuka," I spoke to her sweetly. "You will go and change your attire before we eat. I will not have you sitting at the table and dishonoring this house with your boldness."

Asuka's mouth fell open and she turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Do I really have to do what she says, Sesshy? Can't I just wear what I have on?"

My anger started to boil. How dare that bitch go behind my back! "You will do as I say, Asuka. I don't want to hear any more arguments on the subject."

Asuka knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to defend her and stood up. "I don't really see the big difference. You aren't wearing his colors either. It seems to me that you are the one dishonoring this house, milady."

I breathed a sigh of relief when she left, but I knew she would be back. I smiled at the victory I had just won over her. It was a small victory, but it was still something to be proud of.

"Who gave you permission to speak, mate. For it was not this Sesshoumaru." My mate spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him.

A servant set a glass of water before me on the table. I am not allowed to drink wine like the others, because of my pregnancy. "I did." I said, taking a sip of the water. "If Asuka can get off her punishment for hurting my pup, then clearly so can I."

"She has nothing to do with this," He replied to me coldly, thinking that his tone will make me obey him.

I turned my head to the side to look at him. "She has everything to do with this! She struck my pup and she had only served two days of her punishment! My offense was less then hers!"

Sesshoumaru gripped my hand tightly underneath the table and out of the view of the others dining with us. They continued their conversations, oblivious to what was happening between me and Sesshoumaru.

"Do not speak to this Sesshoumaru like that ever again." He said harshly, still gripping my hand. "What this Sesshoumaru does between him and his mistress is his own business and you will obey him in this."

I pulled my hand free and snarled at him. "It is my business. I am your mate and my word is second to yours. She will not be treated better than me!"

My mate didn't say anything after that and I thought I had bested him, but then I noticed that everyone was staring at us. I guess our conversation got a little too loud, again. It seems like all we do is argue with each other.

Asuka decided to re-make her entrance and this time she wore a red kimono with gold stars. I believe the color suits her whorish ways. The food arrived shortly after her return and after Sesshoumaru took the first bite, the rest of us began to eat.

Sesshoumaru kept putting bits of food from his plate onto mine for me to eat and this didn't go unnoticed by Asuka. I think she is jealous, because I am getting all of my mate's attention and she is not.

"Sesshoumaru likes his women to have a little meat on their bones. With a body like yours it's no wonder he is forcing you to eat." Asuka couldn't help by point out to me.

I had to take a sip of water to stop myself from saying something that I would regret or pay for later. I set the glass back down onto the table and smiled sweetly at her. Two can play at this game.

"Oh, you know how it is," I spoke, looking right at her. "An expecting mother needs to eat for two and my mate is making sure of that."

Asuka's mouth fell open. "You're pregnant?!" She shouted loudly, causing me and my mate to flinch. "I'm supposed to be the one to have his pup, not you!"

"I am tired of hearing your mouth, Asuka." I spoke angrily, clenching the ends of the table with my claws. "Why would he want to produce a pup with a whore like you?"

She ran from the room in tears. I knew her tears were false and that she wanted Sesshoumaru to comfort her. I leaned back in my seat and began to finish the food on my plate. I was still starving.

"That was uncalled for, mate." Sesshoumaru said to me, rising from his chair. "Now, this Sesshoumaru has to calm her down."

I laughed. "That's exactly what the bitch wants, Sesshoumaru, and you're playing right into her hands. You're a fool."

"I see."

I shook my head. "No, you don't, but I do."

My words meant nothing to him. He followed after her, anyway. I bent my head down, so no one would see my tears fall. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep fighting with him like this.

I didn't know how long I continued to sit there with my head down, but the table was cleared off and everyone else was gone. Ayah came to get me and took me back to my bedchamber.

"Where did I go wrong with him?" I whispered, as she removed the kimono from my body and placed on a night gown. "How could he have not listened to me? Don't I matter to him anymore?"

Ayah lowered me into the futon and pulled the covers over me. "Don't worry about that now, milady. You need your rest and so does the pup."

I smiled up at her and yawned. "I guess you're right, Ayah. I will deal with it tomorrow."

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note: **Here is the first chapter I promised. The second one will be out sometime tomorrow.

* * *

My bedchamber suddenly grew colder and I pulled the covers further up my body for warmth. It didn't register in my mind, that I wasn't alone. I believed it to be my mate. I forgot that the doors were locked from the inside and that there was no possible way, Sesshoumaru could have entered.

It wasn't until I heard the evil chuckle that I realized, I was in serious trouble. I bolted upright in the middle of the futon and drew the covers over myself. The sheer nightgown that I'm wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination.

"I see that you're still alive, Kagome." He spoke in a low, dangerous tone. "It's too bad that I wasn't the one to mate you. Your power and that child would have been mine."

I couldn't help but shiver in fear. The last time we had met didn't go to well for me. "Pup," I corrected him. "That is the proper demon term."

"It doesn't really matter." He informed me, staying hidden in the shadows. "I'm going to kill it, anyway."

My clawed hand immediately covered my stomach. "I won't allow you to harm my pup, Naraku!" I hissed angrily at him. How dare he threaten the life of my pup?! "I will never be yours! I belong only to Sesshoumaru!"

Naraku chuckled evilly. "Then where is your mate?" He asked me. "Shouldn't your mate be here with you? Something dangerous might happen to you and he is nowhere to be found."

"I can take you on my own." I gritted through my teeth. "I don't need my mate to take care of scum like you."

His evil aura flared out across the chamber, testing me and trying to make me submit to his will. In reply, I battled his aura with my own. He suddenly pulled back. "Your powers have grown, I see. It must have increased when Sesshoumaru mated you. Looks like, that demon isn't so useless, after all."

Naraku appeared to be in deep thought. I knew he was going to make his move soon and this was my only chance of escaping from him. I threw off the covers, not caring anymore about my state of dress, and made a mad dash for the secret panel. My feet padded loudly across the floor, but I didn't stop. Stopping would cause Naraku to catch up.

I was about to reach the secret panel, when Naraku stepped in front of me, blocking my only way of escaping. He took a step closer. His red, beady eyes stared right at me. "That was very naughty of you, Kagome." He spoke, with his eyes traveling down my body.

He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me forward until my nose was a few inches away from his. "Does this bring back memories for you, Kagome? It was in this same position that we shared our first kiss."

"It was more like forced." I spat. "I would never willingly kiss you, Naraku. Everything about you disgusts me."

I hoped that Sesshoumaru senses my distress and is on his way to rescue me. I was wrong before. I do need my mate's help with Naraku. I can't defeat him on my own. It's like Naraku is controlling my body again and I can't do anything for myself.

Naraku snarled at me and pressed his lips to mine. His lips feel cold and clammy. His kiss is nothing compared to my mate's kisses. I wanted to cry out in pain, when his teeth pierced my lips, drawing forth blood.

"Hmmm…" He sounded out, as he licked the blood off my lips. "Your blood tastes sweet. I must have more."

I turned my head, trying to avoid his kiss again. "Please, stop." I barely managed to get out. Don't do this. I beg of you."

He smirked down at me. "I only came here to claim you, Kagome. Once I kill your mate, you will be mine for the taking."

Dread filled my body and my heart began to hammer within my chest. Naraku took advantage of the situation and brought my wrist up to his lips. He pressed his lips to the tender spot of my wrist.

When he withdrew, I saw an image of his signature spider mark. "What is the meaning of this?!" I shrieked at him. "What did you do to me?!"

Naraku gave a short, sharp laugh. "I marked you as mine. No one will be able to stop me from processing you, now. Eventually, that mark will lead you straight to me."

I backed away. His hold on me was released. I watched a satisfied smile slowly spread across his lips. "It seems like we have company. Looks like, our little conversation will have to be another time. Farewell."

Naraku disappeared with the help of his miasma. So, that is how he got into my chamber. Relief swept through my body and I sank down onto the floor, with my knees level to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs, rocking back and forth, trying to calm myself down. It appears not to be working out, as well as I thought.

Hastened footsteps could be heard in my mate's chambers. They stopped in front of the doors and door knobs squeaked, as they were being turned. They tried the door knobs a couple of more times and then there was silence. I thought they had given up, but soon I heard familiar words.

"Wind Scar."

The doors flew off the hinges and landed near the foot of the futon. Once the dust had settled down, I peeked up from the floor, to see Inuyasha and my mate standing in the doorway. I lowered my head back down. I didn't want either of them to see my shame.

"I told you my wind scar would work, now didn't I?" Inuyasha boasted to his brother. He glanced about the room. "Where's Kagome? I don't see her."

My mate sniffed the air. "Naraku was recently here. His stench is all over this room."

"I know." Inuyasha seriously spoke. "Do you think he had harmed Kagome or even kidnapped her? That would explain the reason of not being able to see her."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, she is still here. This Sesshoumaru would have felt her leave the castle grounds."

"It still could be a possibility, Sesshoumaru. We didn't sense Naraku until it was too late."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to Inuyasha further. He searched the chamber himself and spotted me sitting down onto the floor, still rocking back and forth. I averted my eyes. I didn't want to see what kind of expression he had at the sight of me.

"Leave, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru wishes to be alone with his mate." Inuyasha got the hint and left without another word. I knew he was glad that I was safe. There was nothing else he could have done for me, anyway.

My mate came towards me and kneeled down to get a good look at me. "Are you hurt?" He quietly spoke. "That bastard didn't touch you did he?"

I lifted my head up and I couldn't help the tears that traveled down my cheeks. My mate was here and I was now safe in his presence. "Naraku, he…he…" I couldn't get the rest of the words out that I wanted to say to him.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to me on the floor and pulled me into his lap, tucking my head underneath his chin, holding me securely. He began to stroke my hair, running his hand down the length of it. "This Sesshoumaru is sorry that he wasn't here sooner," he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I buried my face in the curve of his neck, breathing in his scent. I needed to tell him what Naraku did. "He marked me, mate." I finally confessed, holding up my wrist for him to see the spider tattoo. "He said that the mark will lead me to him."

Sesshoumaru gently took my wrist in his clawed hand and examined it. "He dares to touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru?! The half-breed will pay for his life." He declared, with his eyes turning red.

"Sesshoumaru, _look at me_." I said, sitting up in his lap. "You can't go after him and leave me and the pup alone. That is exactly what he wants."

My mate realized the truth of my words and calmed down. I released a sigh of relief, when his eyes returned to their normal golden color. He used his clawed hand to lift my chin up and force me to look at him.

"You will stay by this Sesshoumaru's side. This Sesshoumaru will not give that half-breed another chance to take you." I nodded and went back to resting my head underneath his chin. I could live with that for awhile.

"What will we do about this tattoo?" I quietly asked him. "I don't want to give a reason for the others to be alarmed. We have enough to worry about."

My mate continued to stroke my hair and I closed my eyes, enjoying the attention I was receiving. "Your kimono will hide the tattoo, but just in case, you must find some other way to cover it up. Will something in your make-up collection do?" I once again nodded my head.

My mate lifted me up into his arms and carried me into his chamber and laid me down onto the futon. He climbed in next to me and drew the covers over our bodies. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against his body.

I needed to know something before we fell asleep or I will be kept awake. "Are you mad at me?" I whispered into the darkened room, blowing a feather away from my face.

"This Sesshoumaru needed new windows and pillows, anyway. You did him a favor with your temper."

"That is not what I meant, Sesshoumaru, and you know it." I said, turning my body around to face him. "Are you mad at me for going against one of your rules? You told me that I will be sharing this futon with you and yet, I slept in the other chamber and locked the doors."

My mate's facial expression didn't change. "No, this Sesshoumaru is not upset. Naraku could have found another way to confront you. You just gave him an opportunity." His voice actually warmed. "This Sesshoumaru seeks no punishment. He believes that you have learned your lesson."

I snuggled closer into my mate's body. My mind could rest easy now, but I knew that I would have to tell Sesshoumaru of my past, eventually. He will be upset that I have kept my secrets from him this long, but he needs to know where I come from. Maybe he knows I am hiding secrets from him and is waiting for me to admit the truth.

We do need to have a serious talk about our relationship and the issues we have. We can't keep fighting with one another like we have. I won't be able to handle the stress and it might cause me to miscarriage the pup. I won't even think about Asuka, right now. I have been though enough.

I felt my mate lower himself down my body and press his elfish like ear on my stomach. He was listening to the pup's movement and seeing if the pup is all right. He raised himself up, to level with me once more, and kissed my forehead. "The pup is doing fine." He told me. He soon fell asleep.

I can't believe how much I had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru. It seems like yesterday that he had almost killed me, within his father's final resting place. Too think, that all of that, led to my current situation.

I would hate to be Naraku right now. Naraku had better watch out in the upcoming battle. He had just given my mate and Inuyasha more reason to hate him. He should learn that you never mess with the Western Lands and its family.

I soon fell asleep, exhausted. I know that I will have some explaining to do in the morning. Inuyasha will be demanding answers from me.

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** I couldn't update like I wanted to, because my computer caught a virus and I had to get it fixed. I am sorry for the delay.

* * *

I rolled over to snuggle further into my mate's warm body, when a sudden bout of nausea hit me. I flung the covers away from me and wiggled free of my mate's arms, which were wrapped tightly around my waist. I quickly scooted off my side of the futon and raced over to the chamber pot. I knelt down onto all fours and heaved into the silver pot, with my hair falling around my face.

As I continued to empty my stomach of its contents, I hoped that I wouldn't wake my mate and that it will end soon. This is the reason why I never drank. It's not that I am still underage or anything. The fact is I don't want to deal with hangovers. I find the act of vomiting disgusting and wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

I knew it was morning from the strands of light, shining brightly on the floor in front of me. And it was this light, which let me see my mate's shadow move towards me. I felt my mate's hands grab my hair and hold it behind me. He knelt beside me and rubbed my back with his other hand. His actions brought me comfort. I am lucky to have such a mate, who cares about my needs. Wants are an entirely different matter.

"I pray that the sickness ends soon." I moaned, using my hand to wipe my mouth. "I hate this part of the pregnancy. Why couldn't men be burdened with this part of it?"

I stayed on my knees, with my hands on either side of the silver chamber pot, for a few more minutes. I am taking a precaution, making sure that nothing else comes up. I don't want to make another trip to the dreaded chamber pot. I barely made it the first time. This is one part of the pregnancy that I will not miss.

My mate placed one hand around my waist and the other hand around my shoulders. He slowly lifted me off the floor and onto my feet, trying not to cause any sudden movements, which could trigger another set of nausea. As soon as he released me, after making sure that I could stand on my own two feet, I walked over to the pitcher on my vanity table and scooped up some water in my hands. I raised my hands to my mouth and sipped the water from it, swooshing the water around to get rid of the after taste.

"I need to summon Ayah." I told my mate, as I headed over to my closet to pick out something to wear. "I will need her help getting dressed."

I took a white kimono with blue crescent moons from the closet and stripped myself of the nightgown. I glanced down at my body and noticed that my breasts have gotten even bigger. I knew my breast would grow to support the milk for the pup, but I never expected them to grow two sizes in one night.

Sesshoumaru must have noticed the change also, for he now stood before me, with his hands cupping my rounded breasts. He squeezed my right breast and a stream of milk came out of it. Sesshoumaru bent down, until he was level with my breast, and used his tongue to lick it up.

"Stop that," I voiced sternly to my mate, backing away from him. "That is for the pup's nourishment, not yours."

Sesshoumaru straightened himself and smirked at me. "This Sesshoumaru was just making sure that the milk is safe for the pup to drink."

I shook my head at my mate. "Somehow, I don't believe that."

My hands instinctively moved down to my stomach and I noticed a slight budge. I rubbed them lovingly over the bump. I can't believe that I am showing so soon. I didn't quite believe my mate when he had told me that the pup will grow faster than a human child.

"I'm showing," I whispered to my mate and motioned for him. I completely forgot about the milk incident and wanted to share my excitement with my mate.

It only took him two steps to close the gap between us and he reached his hand out, until it touched my stomach. I knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't know what to do and knew that I would have to guide him. I laid my hand on top of his and moved his hand around in circular motions. I knew I had pleased him by the awed looked in his golden colored eyes.

"You know what sounds good right now?" I asked my mate, watching him shake his head. "Miso soup with steamed rice and pork rolls."

My mate knew I was having another food craving and went to pull the rope by the door, which summons Ayah. A few minutes later, a knock was heard and my mate opened the door. He didn't bother to move aside and let Ayah in. He barked his orders at her and closed the door, when she went to retrieve my food.

"This Sesshoumaru will help you get dressed." He firmly said to me, walking back over to where I was standing.

He placed the white kimono with blue crescent moons on me and the wrapped the blue obi around my waist. I held up one leg, as he put on one of my white spilt-toe socks and repeated the same procedure with the other leg. He set the wooden getas before me and I placed my hand on his shoulder, using him to balance myself as I slipped them on.

I never expected my mate to act like my maid. I thought he was above performing menial tasks like that. It feels nice, though. After the pregnancy, he will probably stop doing them and I will have to rely on Ayah's help again. Its not that I don't appreciate her help, I do. But it's also kind of nice to get pampered by one's mate.

Sesshoumaru led me over to the vanity table and pushed down on my shoulders, letting me know that I was supposed to sit down. I wondered what he was up to and I didn't have to wait long to find out. He grabbed my brush from the table and gripped it tightly, running the brush through my raven colored hair. After he was finished with that task, he began to braid it.

"I didn't know you could do someone's hair." I said to my mate, watching him work on my hair in the mirror.

He continued with his work. "Rin wouldn't let anyone but this Sesshoumaru dress her, when she first came to the castle. That is how he learned."

I peered at my hair in the mirror, once he was finished. He didn't do that bad. He had even placed a blue ribbon within it. "Thank you, mate." I said to him in gratitude, turning my head side to side. "I would have just let my hair down."

Sesshoumaru frowned at me. "A mated female does not wear her hair down in front of others. Only a single unmated female may do so. The only place a mated female can wear her hair down is in the bedchamber and only for her mate."

My mate's words reminded me that I wasn't home anymore and that I must obey the rules of demon society. No wonder people in the feudal era died so young. They had to obey all of these stupid rules. "I understand, mate." I said to him. I didn't want to fight about the issue. "I will respect your wishes."

Sesshoumaru's frown disappeared. "It's not this Sesshoumaru's wishes. He likes to see your hair down, but one must follow the proper protocol."

We couldn't discuss the issue further, because Ayah knocked on the door, bringing the food that I craved for. Sesshoumaru ordered her to bring the tray over to him and that she could leave, that we wouldn't require her assistance at the moment. Ayah smiled at me and bowed before the both of us, before leaving the chamber.

Sesshoumaru placed the food in front of me and I immediately dug in. I sighed in pleasure as the warm miso soup slid down my throat. I took a couple of more sips from the bowl, before attacking the rice and pork rolls. Soon I finished all of the food and leaned back in content, patting my full belly.

"That was delicious, my complements to the chef." I burped softly and quickly covered my mouth. I glanced over at my mate to find him smirking at me. "You think that's funny, do you?"

He nodded his head at me. I jumped from my seat at the vanity table and leaped at my mate. He easily caught me in his arms and took me over to the futon. I knew what he had in mind and tried to wiggle myself free from his grip. "Don't even think about it, Sesshoumaru." I told him, pointing my finger at him. "I'm not going to fall for your simple minded tricks."

He laid me down onto the futon and began to use his claws to tickle my mid-section. I began to laugh and cry at the same time. I tired to free myself from him, but he lifted my hands over my head and secured them with one of his clawed hands. He doubled his effort and I laughed even harder

"I…give…up." I managed to get out between laughs. Sesshoumaru chuckled lowly and lowered his face, pressing his lips to mine.

We were about to get into the mood, when Inuyasha walked into the bedchamber, unannounced. "What the hell are you perverts doing?!" He yelled at us. After seeing the position we were in, with Sesshoumaru lying on top of me. "It's not time for that sort of thing?! You should have done it last night!"

Sesshoumaru gave me a quick kiss, before he got off of me and glared angrily at his brother for disturbing us. "What this Sesshoumaru does in his bedchamber is none of your business, simpleton."

"What he means, Inuyasha, is that you should have knocked. Then you wouldn't have had to see us like that." I told him, sitting up on the futon. "Do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

Both brothers looked at me strangely. "The birds and the bees is a nice way of saying sex. Didn't your parents teach you that? Where I come from, you learn about the birds and the bees when you are about twelve years old."

"That's nice, Kagome." Inuyasha said humoring me.

I crossed my arms in front of me and huffed. I know what the hell I'm talking about. They don't have to treat me like I'm stupid. "Why are you here then, Inuyasha? And I don't want to hear you complaining about Shippo. You'll just have to deal with him on your own. Even though, he shows you up most of the time."

"He does not." Inuyasha insisted and I shook my head in disbelief. He is so in denial. Then again, I wouldn't want to say that a pup can beat me either. How embarrassing.

Sesshoumaru had enough of his antics and narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Get on with it, simpleton. This Sesshoumaru doesn't have all day. He plans on spending some time with his mate in the library."

Inuyasha shuddered. "I don't even want to know."

"That is not what this Sesshoumaru meant." He said coldly to Inuyasha. "Get your simple mind out of the gutter. You're acting like that monk of yours."

I hate to break up the fight that I know is about to happen, but Inuyasha came in here for a reason and I was going to learn what it is. "We'll be going to the library for research, Inuyasha, nothing else."

"What research?"

I looked over at my mate and he gave a slight nod. I held up my wrist to show Inuyasha the spider tattoo. "This is the research." I said to him. "We're trying to find a way to remove it."

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha shouted, peering at the tattoo. "Did that bastard give that to you last night?"

I nodded my head. "When he gave it to me, he said that it will eventually bring me to him. Sesshoumaru and I don't know what it means and that is why we want to research more about it. Maybe there is a way to reverse the spell."

"I doubt it, Kagome." Inuyasha told me seriously. "Naraku probably had already figured that out. He wouldn't have placed it on you, if he didn't think that you could easily erase it. It's not the way he works."

Sesshoumaru was surprised by his brother's words. He never figured that Inuyasha could have some intelligence. "This Sesshoumaru believes that the simpleton is right. We may not be able to erase the mark, but we could counter his spell."

"What do you mean?" I asked my mate.

He turned his head to look at me. "In order to counter his spell, we will have to place one of our own. How we will do that, this Sesshoumaru does not know. That is why we must search for a way among the scrolls."

"That was the reason I am here." Inuyasha finally revealed to us. "I am trying to find out who let him inside the castle."

I gasped. "You think someone in the castle did it. Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know yet, Kagome, but I do have a theory." Inuyasha revealed. He turned back towards Sesshoumaru. "I would like to look into this matter further with your permission, Sesshoumaru."

"You have this Sesshoumaru's permission, Inuyasha. Find the culprit before the battle. It will be hard to prove it afterwards."

Inuyasha gave a nod and turned on his heel, to leave the bedchamber. Before he could leave, I stopped him in his tracks with my words. "Be careful, Inuyasha. Kikyo and I can't afford to lose you."

"Don't worry, Kagome. I will." He answered back, shutting the door firmly behind him.

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note**: Never expected another one so soon, huh?

* * *

I stared in bewilderment at the pile of scrolls on the desk set before me. "This is pointless." I said to my mate sitting next to me behind his desk. "We're not going to find anything in time."

"That kind of attitude will get you nowhere, mate." Sesshoumaru spoke, not bothering to look up from the scroll he was reading. "In this Sesshoumaru's travels, he has never seen you give up. Not even when you shot an arrow at him, in order to save my half-brother."

Realizing that my mate was right, I returned to the scroll in my hand and began to read its contents. This one talked of panther demons. I won't be able to use this. So, I rolled it back up and tossed it aside. I picked up another scroll from my pile and briefly glanced through it, also tossing this one aside. All it talked about was how to please a bed partner. I think I have that area covered.

I felt a slight draft and moved my chair closer over to the fireplace. I rubbed my hands together and then placed them in front of the flames. It's a good thing Sesshoumaru had one of the servants to light the fireplace. Otherwise, I will be freezing my butt off. The library is huge, so it has two fireplaces to keep the room warm. Good thing they don't have heating bills in this time. Sesshoumaru will be paying a fortune.

"This is certainly interesting." Sesshoumaru spoke all of a sudden. I turned around to face him and noticed that he had stopped reading the scroll, to look at me. "It says here in the scroll that the well in Inuyasha's forest is magical. That would explain some things."

I got nervous of his inquiry, but I remembered to keep my emotions in check. He will be able to sense my emotions and figure out that something was wrong. "Like what?" I asked him, curious to know what the scroll revealed.

I guess I wasn't careful enough, because Sesshoumaru lifted one of his eyebrows up at me. "Why don't you tell this Sesshoumaru what you know of the well? You have lived near it and must know what secrets it processes."

I shook my head. "I don't know anything."

"Don't lie to this Sesshoumaru, mate. It's time that you reveal your secrets."

I focused my gaze back towards the fireplace. I watched as the reddish-orange flames flickered within it. I began to wonder if I should do as my mate's wishes and tell him the truth of how I found myself living in the feudal era. Would what I had to tell him change the past or the future? I shook my head clear of such thoughts. Inuyasha and the others knew of my time traveling and didn't change the timeline. Inuyasha even traveled to and from the feudal era to my time.

Sesshoumaru was getting impatient with me and growled slightly to get my attention. I turned my icy blue eyes back on him. It was now or never. I never expected him to learn so soon. "You may not believe me, when I tell you my story." I explained to him, keeping eye contact with him. "I wouldn't have believed it myself, if it didn't happen to me."

I continued on, knowing that I had my mate's attention. "You see, this is not my time. I wasn't born here. Instead, I come from five hundred years into the future." I watched my mate's eyebrows arch in surprise. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

"What does that information have to do with the well?" He questioned me.

I sighed with frustration. Sesshoumaru reminds me of Inuyasha sometimes, when I am interrupted and have to answer questions that would have been already explained. "The well was the portal that sent me back and forth between the two times."

"Was?"

I suddenly grew sad, as I revealed the next bit of information. "I sealed the well with my own powers. There is no chance of me ever time traveling again."

Sesshoumaru rose from his chair and moved behind me, to gently place his hand upon my shoulder. His nearness brought me the comfort I needed. "Continue." He said, knowing there is more to my story.

"I can't see my family back home for years yet to come and I don't even know if I'll survive that long." I revealed my darkest secret to my mate. The tears that I tried to hold back, now streamed silently down my cheeks. "I miss them so much and sometimes I wish that I never sealed up that damn well in the first place."

Sesshoumaru bent down to kiss the top of my head. "This Sesshoumaru promises that he will find a way for you to see your family again." I smiled at his words and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

Since I have just told him one of my biggest secrets, I figured that it was time that he told me one of his. "Sesshoumaru, may I ask you something? It's only fair, since I have told you of my own secret."

"Hn."

I took that as a yes and asked the question that I have been dying to know, since I first became his mate. "Why did you decide to save me that day in the forest?"

My mate was silent for longer than necessary and I thought he wasn't going to answer. "Truthfully, this Sesshoumaru did not save you for your power. That is what he had told you, so you wouldn't get suspicious of his actions. He saved you, because he wanted you to be the mother to his pups."

My mouth fell open in shock. "What did you just say? Did I hear you right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "This Sesshoumaru has read in a scroll that if a demon mates with the protector of the sacred jewel, that she will bare the demon powerful pups. He never expected you to have demon blood or the fact that his blood turned you into a full demon."

I should have guessed it was something like that. "Wouldn't it have been Kikyo? She was the protector before me."

My mate growled with irritation. "Kikyo gave up that title, when she died. She is not pure enough anymore to handle the powers of the sacred jewel."

Sesshoumaru left my side to return to his previous task. I continued to stare into the flames, thinking over what my mate revealed to me. What he said does make sense. Kikyo doesn't have a soul of her own anymore and the only reason she is still among the living, is because she has a part of my soul. Plus, the jewel did fall out of my body, proving that I am indeed its protector.

I am slightly disappointed that there's nothing else. I wanted him to admit that he had a crush on me and that is why he saved me or that he fell in love with me the first time we met and that he couldn't continue to live without me by his side. I guess I read too many fairy tales or romance books. That will never happen to me in real life.

Returning to my task, I realized that I have went through the entire pile of scrolls and needed to gather up some more. I scooted my chair back and walked slowly over to the shelves. I scanned each of the shelves and spotted some older looking scrolls. I decided to read those next and used the ladder to climb up to them. Since they are older, they may hold the information that I need.

I stuffed the scrolls into the top of my kimono, since I didn't have anywhere else to store them. Once I collected enough scrolls, I began my descent. Somehow, I missed a step on the ladder and started to slip. I frantically tried to grab onto one of the shelves to balance myself, but the ladder began to fall backwards.

I let out a scream and closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact. I hit something hard, causing it to fall backwards onto the floor. I groaned when the thing I hit, collided with me. I breathed a sigh of relief that I was alright, but when I dared to open my eyes, I quickly shut them. I had learned that the hard surface I had landed on was my mate's sculpted chest. There is no hope for me now.

My mate sniffed my scent, to see if I or the pup was hurt during my fall. When he was satisfied that we weren't harmed, he placed both of his clawed hands on my cheeks and lifted my face to his. "Open your eyes." He commanded, giving me no chance to disobey him. I did what I was told and opened my eyes.

"What processed you to do such a foolish thing?" He questioned me, staring into my icy blue colored eyes.

"I wanted to get the scrolls at the top." I answered.

I expected my mate to yell at me, but he never did. "Why didn't you ask this Sesshoumaru to get them down for you?" He said, nuzzling my cheek with his own. "It would have been much safer and you wouldn't have worried this Sesshoumaru like you did."

I leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry for making you worry." I whispered to him.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head until he was touching his nose to mine. "This Sesshoumaru's heart stopped in his chest at the sound of your scream. This Sesshoumaru would be upset if something happened to you."

He may not know the truth of his words, but I sure do. My mate had just admitted to me that he loved me. I have longed to hear the exact words come from his lips and it seems that I will have to wait a little bit longer, but I am satisfied by the meaning of his words. I lowered my nose into the crooked of his neck, breathing in his pine scent, while he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me against him.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in truth were only a few minutes. He was the one who broke off the contact. "Let's get back to work." He said, lifting me off of him. Both of us headed back to the desk, once Sesshoumaru was off the floor. For the next few hours, we searched endlessly through scroll after scroll.

I was halfway through one, when something caught my eye. "Sesshoumaru, I think I may have found something." I told him, barely containing my excitement. I was surprised that I wasn't bouncing up and down in my seat. "This scroll mentions something about modifying a mark set upon the mate of another."

Sesshoumaru lowered the scroll he was reading and looked at me with interest. I began to read the scroll out loud. "Whenever a demon places symbol on another's mate, the mate may use his own powers to counter the spell. However, it will not erase the symbol. It makes the spell less powerful and the demon with the symbol will be able to resist the pull of the spell. The only way for the spell to be completely removed, is by the death of the demon who cast the spell."

My mate scooted his chair next to mine and leaned in closer. I wondered what he was about to do and didn't have to wait very long. He grabbed my hand and turned it over, until he saw the spider mark. His summoned his powers into his hand, until it began to glow an eerie green.

"What are you doing?" I managed to ask him, squirming in my chair. I was afraid of what he was about to do. I wish he would have told me first. Then I wouldn't be panicking, like I am now.

He didn't even bother to look up. "Seeing if what the scroll said is true." He simply answered.

I watched with wide eyes, as his green poison dripped onto the spider mark. I had expected it to hurt and burn my skin, but it didn't. Surprisingly, it was cool once it touched my skin. When Sesshoumaru was satisfied that he had put enough poison on the spider mark, he withdrew the poison. We watched together as his poison formed a blue crescent moon above the spider.

"Do you think it actually worked?" I whispered to my mate, not wanting to jinx what we just did.

Sesshoumaru expected my hand a little bit more, before releasing it. "It might have. This Sesshoumaru is not for sure, but the symbol did absorb his poison and his mark is above the spider."

I was about to ask him another question, when that stupid green toad barged into the library with important news. "Milord, the wolf is at the castle's gates, demanding that we let him in. What shall we do?"

I sensed two jewel shards and instantly knew which wolf he was talking about. I knew this wouldn't go well on either side and decided to handle this situation on my own. "I will talk to the wolf." I announced to my mate. "I am sure there are more important matters that you must attend to."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement. "This Sesshoumaru must see the progress the soldiers have made with their training." He turned towards the toad. "Go with my mate and see that nothing happens to her. Do not fail me, Jaken." Jaken bowed as Sesshoumaru gave me a kiss and left the room.

"Go fetch Inuyasha and tell him to meet me at the castle's gates. It's time that we meet up with an old friend of ours." Jaken grumbled as he went to do my bidding.

"How will you react, Kouga?" I spoke to myself quietly. "When you learn that I have been mated to Sesshoumaru."

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** I will be adding on another story soon. It will be called, 'Lost Child.' So, look out for it.

* * *

Jaken ran up to me as fast as his little green legs would allow him, huffing the entire time. He set his staff before him on the floor and leaned against it for support, trying to catch his breath. I let him rest for a few minutes before having him reveal anything to me. It wouldn't do for him to keel over. "Inuyasha was seen a few minutes ago, running towards the gate." He managed to get out in between breaths.

Just what is that fool up to now? Knowing Inuyasha, he is planning something extremely stupid. We can't afford to get on Kouga's bad side at the moment. His insight on Naraku could be useful in the upcoming battle in a few days and I can't have Inuyasha messing it up, like he always manages to do.

"Of all the idiotic things to do," I spoke out loud, mostly to myself.

I didn't bother to wait for Jaken to recover. I gathered the sides of my white kimono with blue crescent moons and raced out of the castle and into the main courtyard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I paid them no heed and kept on running for the gate. I just hope that I don't arrive too late.

I spotted the silver gate in the distance and could already hear the arguing between Inuyasha and Kouga. Fearing the worst, like one of them jumping over the fence to get the other, I sped up faster. I reached Inuyasha's side in a matter of seconds and surprisingly, I wasn't out of breath like I thought I would be.

I reached my hand out and gently touched Inuyasha's arm, to let him know of my presence. He immediately stopped arguing with Kouga and turned his head sideways to get a good look at me. "You know you don't have to be here. I can handle this for you." He leaned down to whisper near my ear, not wanting Kouga to overhear.

"Oh, I believe that." I spoke back, giving him a look of disbelief. "The two of you have never gotten along and always end up fighting over me. Which will happen, of course, and just like always, I will have to break it up."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're impossible sometimes, you know that?"

I smiled sweetly. "So I've been told."

Kouga didn't seem to notice me and continued tormenting Inuyasha. "You don't look happy to see me, dog breath. I was expecting a warmer welcome."

"What the hell do you think?" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms in front of him. "The only reason I'm here is so you can't get your filthy paws on Kagome."

Kouga glanced around and at one point locked his brown eyes with my icy blue ones, but quickly glanced away. "Where is my woman?" He asked, not recognizing me as the female demon before him.

I grew upset over his words, but I kept silent. It's no use in trying to convince Kouga that I'm not his woman. I don't know how many times I have tried to tell him and still he believes that he has a chance with me. I really don't want to see what will happen when I tell him that I'm already someone else's woman. He's going to be devastated.

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at Kouga. "Are you blind, wolf?" He questioned, looking over in my direction. "She's right there."

Kouga blinked in surprise. "That's not Kagome. That's a demon."

"Look again, wolf." Inuyasha insisted.

He squinted his brown eyes to focus on me better and even took a few steps forward. "That demon can't possibly be Kagome. The last time I checked, Kagome was human."

Inuyasha sighed and I knew he was getting frustrated with Kouga. "He can't possibly be this dense." He muttered quietly. "Even Shippo would be able to tell the difference." I shot Inuyasha a warning glance and he just shrugged his shoulders. "It's the truth."

I decided to let Kouga know the truth. I was tired of him and Inuyasha arguing about it. "Hello, Kouga."

Kouga stood in silence for a moment, trying to grasp the idea of me being a demon. "How is that even possible?" He asked, still confused about the situation.

Before I could answer him, Inuyasha beat me to it. "Isn't it obvious? She had demon blood in her and when she mated, she turned into a full blooded demon. Face it, Kouga. She's off the market."

"Bloody Hell," I groaned. I was going to try and tell him in a subtle way, but Inuyasha blew that for me. He just loves to burst Kouga's bubble, doesn't he?

Inuyasha spoke like he knew what he was talking about and he did, after I had to explain it to him before. I guess I should be glad that Inuyasha even managed to listen to me at all then. He was pretty upset after learning that I was mated to his half-brother. He obviously realized himself that he wouldn't lose me and that I'm now apart of his family. I just hope Kouga would be as understanding as Inuyasha is.

"I don't believe it." Kouga finally admitted, after keeping silent for quite some time. "Kagome wouldn't do that to me. She knew how important she meant to me."

I tried to tell him but nothing came out. I also tried to tell him that I was sorry. That didn't come out either. I hated to do this but in order for Kouga to believe me, he has to see the truth. I brushed my bangs aside, so he could see the blue crescent moon on my forehead and I tilted my neck to the side, pushing my braid back, so he could see the two bite marks on my neck.

Kouga glanced away, his jaw tightening. "I'm not letting you go." He told me. "I refuse to let you go."

I smiled sadly at him. "You have to, Kouga." I whispered to him quietly. "I belong to Sesshoumaru now."

The moment came that I knew would happen, Kouga's beast surfaced. His eyes grew a dark red and his lips rose up slightly, to show his fangs. "I could see you mated to dog breath here." He growled out. "But to that cold bastard. I won't let him treat you badly, Kagome. That's what he will do if you stay with him. Dog demons are cruel to their mates."

Kouga's just saying that, so I would have second thoughts. All mates have their differences and Sesshoumaru and I would be no different. We will work out our differences and if we can't see the same view, then we would work something out that both of us can agree on.

"Kouga, he won't hurt me."

He didn't like that answer and gripped the gate's bars, until his knuckles turned red. "He has tried to kill you many times, Kagome. He has a history of killing and asking questions later."

I shook my head. "That's true, but it's all in the past now. He's starting to care for me."

Kouga sniffed the air, after catching the change in my scent and went ballistic. "You're having his pup, too?!" I nodded. I was too afraid to answer him.

"Go ask Ayame to be your mate and have your pups." Inuyasha tried to tell him without arguing. "Fulfill the promise that you made to her all those years ago."

Inuyasha pushed me back, as Kouga rattled the gate. "Come down, wolf, or I'll have to ask you to leave. Kagome doesn't need this kind of stress, right now. Can't you see that you're scaring her?"

Ginta and Hakkaku came up to Kouga and pulled him back from the gate. "Calm down, Kouga. There is nothing you can do." Ginta told him, trying to make him see reason. "Sister has chosen a mate outside of the pack."

"Yeah, she'll always be one of us." Hakkaku added.

I love them both dearly, but they are not the smartest of demons. I know that their trying to help, but they just made things worse. To prove my reasoning, Kouga threw them off and began to turn into his large wolf form. The wolves in his tribe quickly hid in the woods, knowing what Kouga is capable in his demon form.

Kouga's wolf form is a few feet smaller than that of Sesshoumaru's, but still quite impressive. The back of his brown fur stood up from his hind end, letting others know that he was about to attack. His paws were massive and I couldn't help but stare at the sharp nails attached to them. When he snarled, salvia dripped down and splashed on the ground, but his is not poisonous like my mate's.

"Run, Kagome." Inuyasha yelled at me, pushing me in the direction of the castle. "Don't let him reach you. He will try to take you and force you to accept him."

"But…" I tried to say, but Inuyasha interrupted me.

He gripped my arm and forced me to stare at him. "I'm trying to protect you here, Kagome. He won't stop destroying everything around him, until he gets what he wants. I have to calm him down somehow and you will just be in my way."

"It's not his fault, Inuyasha. He's upset and hurt." I told him sadly, knowing that Kouga was now watching us. "Try not to hurt or kill him."

Inuyasha nodded and took out Tetsusiaga from his waist band. The sword transformed and Inuyasha braced himself for Kouga. I took this as my cue and ran from the sight. I prayed that Inuyasha wouldn't get hurt or Kouga for that matter. I just wished things didn't have to turn out like they did.

Kouga must have gotten past Inuyasha, because I could hear him running closely behind me. I decided that I will be the one to tame the beast, before anyone else got hurt. I stopped in mid stride and swirled around to face Kouga. He stopped, obviously pleased with my decision of not running away from him.

My mate wouldn't appreciate me touching another male outside of his family, but I had no choice. I motioned for Kouga to lie down and walked up to him. I reached my arms out and began to pet his long nose. "You're sure you want this?" I asked him, raising my head to look at him. "You know as well as I do that we could never be happy together, Kouga. I just don't like you that way."

He began to whine. "I want us to be friends but right now, you are making that hard for me. Do you think that my mate will allow me to be friends with someone who has tried to hurt me?" I knew Kouga understood my words for his eyes grew sad. "Enough of this farce. Turn back into your human form and face the situation like a man."

Kouga returned to his human form and stood up. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I guess I let jealousy cloud my judgment."

I smiled. "I will accept your apology, but only if you and your wolves join us against the battle with Naraku."

Kouga nodded. "Done."

I motioned for the guards at the gate to open it, so Kouga's wolves could enter. They came out of hiding earlier, knowing that their leader calmed. I linked my arm through Kouga's and let him lead me to the castle. "By the way what happened to Inuyasha?" I asked him, turning my head sideways to look up at him.

"He will be with us later. Ginta and Hakkaku are trying to wake him up from his nap." Kouga laughed while telling me.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. "You didn't hurt him much, did you?"

Kouga shook his head. "Nah, just knocked some sense into him is all."

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note: **I didn't plan on updating so soon, but after reading a review, I couldn't help myself. The chapter just suddenly appeared in my head.

* * *

Poor Kouga never had a chance. My mate didn't even wait for an explanation. He ran his sharp, poisonous claws straight through Kouga's neck. My mate smirked when he pulled his claws out and watched, as his green poison ate through Kouga's throat. I watched this happen with a horrified expression on my face, as Kouga's eyes bulged out of his head and painful groans sounded from his now damaged throat. Kouga died a few moments later.

Well, that's the image that appeared to me once I realized my mate was heading towards us. What caused me to imagine Kouga's painful death is the reddish tint of my mate's eyes and his silver colored hair billowing out behind him. I have seen Sesshoumaru like this only one time before and that was at his father's grave, fighting Inuyasha for the Tetsusiaga.

Knowing it wouldn't go well if my mate caught me in the arms of another, I quickly removed my arm from Kouga's and gently pushed him away from me. Kouga gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head and pointed a finger towards my mate. He understood then that I was trying to save him and myself. Also being a canine demon, he understood how possessive one could be over one's mate.

"Remove yourself from this Sesshoumaru's mate, wolf." My mate growled out fiercely, stopping just a few feet away from our position. "This will be your only warning. Do as this Sesshoumaru commands and he won't have to dismember you."

Kouga didn't back down or show any fear at my mate's words, like most demons would have. He shook his head, refusing to give in to my mate's demands. "No, Lord Sesshoumaru." He spoke, still remembering his manners. "Not until we get some things cleared between the two of us."

My mate just glared at him, not once losing his control. "Demons often wonder about things that don't concern them, but this Sesshoumaru will listen to you, wolf. Only because he feels you have something important to say to him. Do not prove this Sesshoumaru wrong and tell him something useless."

"You don't have to do this, Kouga." I pleaded with him, knowing what he had in mind. "Please, just let it go."

My mate did not seem too pleased with my interference and let me know it too. "This has nothing to do with you, mate. So, keep silent."

I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my icy blue colored eyes at him. I won't let him get away with talking to me like that. "I'm making it something to do with me." Sesshoumaru gave up the argument that loomed ahead. He knew that I wouldn't give up so easily, as he had learned from previous experience.

"Now where were we?" Kouga asked.

"You were about to get to the point," My mate prompted him.

A displeased look filled Kouga's features. He didn't appreciate being talked to like that, but he let it go for the time being. Sesshoumaru is a lord and he is just a leader of a tribe. What could he do about it? "I hear that there will be a battle against Naraku in a few days and I want to join up with you."

"Are you suggesting an alliance with the Western Lands, wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked him, taking a few steps closer.

Kouga nodded his head. "I need this alliance to save my tribe." He admitted. "Ever since Naraku's arrival, our numbers have dwindled. We might even have to mate outside of our race, just to keep the tribe alive."

My mate thought about his offer for a few moments. I knew he was thinking that it wouldn't hurt to get a few extra men to help out. Since we still don't know how many demons Naraku has with him. "This Sesshoumaru accepts your offer, wolf. You have yourself an alliance with the Western Lands."

Kouga couldn't help but smile and when he turned towards me, his smile quickly disappeared. "There is just one more thing that I must say to you." He said turning away from me and focusing once more on my mate. "I want you to promise me that you won't let any harm come to Kagome. She means a lot to me and my tribe." I groaned. Why did he have to say it like that? Now Sesshoumaru will think there is something going on between us.

I looked up at my mate, and my breath caught in my throat. He was looking down at me, his golden eyes already accusing. I held my gaze with his. If I shifted my eyes away, he would know that I was truly guilty. "Is there something going on between the two of you that you failed to mention to this Sesshoumaru?" He asked me. "Have you been unfaithful to your own mate?"

I felt the poison of his words right in my heart: it hurt more than I could have imagined possible. He sounded so sad, and so unforgiving. He knows that I was a virgin when we had sex, so why is he bringing this up now. His nose should be able to tell him that it's not true. Then it suddenly hit me, that my mate could smell Kouga's scent on me.

"Well, if we're going to get particular, you still refuse to get rid of Asuka and even admitted to me that you were still going to sleep with her. So don't you dare accuse me of doing something like that, when you are the guilty one!" I'm glad I got that out of my system. I had wanted to say that to him since forever.

My mate growled. "Don't go there," he warned me.

I couldn't help but give a smirk of my own. "I believe that I already did."

Sesshoumaru paused long enough to stop growling. "I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I mated you." He declared.

"Look, mate. Kouga and I only share friendship with each other, nothing more." I tried to reason with him and his beast.

My mate closed the distance between us and gripped my arm tightly. "Explain to this Sesshoumaru why his scent is all over you?"

I sighed. "When Inuyasha and I tried to talk to him and explain the situation to him, he couldn't accept the truth and transformed into his wolf form. Inuyasha told me to run and I did, but Kouga soon came after me. The only way I could have calmed him down was to pet him. That is why you smell his scent on me."

"Why did he transform?"

I tried to work my way around the truth, but I guess it didn't work. "Years ago when I was traveling with Inuyasha, Kouga kidnapped me and took me back to his den. You see, he was at war with the birds of paradise and wanted to use my ability to see the jewel shards, to point out how many shards they had."

I continued on with my story. "I didn't know that Shippo had come with me and he tried to save me, by posing as Kouga. One of the wolves mentioned that Kouga had already left on patrol and they realized that Shippo was an imposter. We ran out of the den and I somehow got a hold of a spear, trying to fight off our attackers. Kouga soon arrived and saved us. He said that I was very loyal and that I protected my own life for that of a demon. From then on he always referred to me as his woman."

Since I was on a roll admitting everything to my mate, I might as well finish. "When Jaken ran into the library, I already knew which wolf he was talking about and didn't want you to get involved. So, Inuyasha and I went to the gate to meet up with Kouga and explain the truth to him. That I was mated and that he could never have a chance with me. He got jealous and upset. That is when he transformed."

"You lied to your mate." He stated, already knowing the answer.

I stared at the ground, unable to look up and meet his eyes. "I didn't exactly lie to you. I just didn't tell you the whole truth." I sadly admitted. "I wanted to protect you."

I could sense that his beast was disappearing. "Is that why you sent this Sesshoumaru away, so that you could protect him?" I nodded my head. "Mate, if this Sesshoumaru wanted to hurt the wolf, he would have already done so. This Sesshoumaru felt his presence the moment he arrived in the Western Lands."

He pulled me into his arms and when I tried to push him away, he only held on tighter. "You don't have to protect this Sesshoumaru," he tried to explain to me. "He will always be there to protect you."

"What if I need protection from you?" I whispered against him. He didn't bother to answer me. Instead, he buried his face in the curve of my neck, breathing in my scent.

Maybe I said something that I shouldn't have. So, I stated the obvious. "You're angry with me, aren't you?"

"No, Mate." He said to me wisely, after pulling away from my neck. "This Sesshoumaru may disagree with your words, but that doesn't mean he is angry with you."

To prove his point, my mate's arms lowered until they wrapped around my waist. And before I could say anything more, he pulls me towards him even further and brings his mouth down, possessively over mine. I tried to resist him at first, but I was soon kissing him back and moaning into the kiss. I am glad that we had that little argument. I ended up being thoroughly kissed.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and it was Kouga clearing his throat that stopped us. "I hate to break up such a happy moment, but time is wasting. We still have to sign the contract for the alliance."

Sesshoumaru didn't let me go. He still held me within the safety of his arms. "Come, then," he said, stepping aside to allow Kouga to accompany him. "There is much to be done."

This time I placed my hand where it belonged, inside my mate's arm. He looked down at me when I did so and nodded his head at me in approval. Our fight wasn't pointless after all. It brought the Western Lands another alliance and brought me even closer to my mate.

"By the way," Sesshoumaru spoke, as we headed towards the castle. "What ever happened to the simpleton?"

Off in the distance we could hear Inuyasha yelling. "Kouga! Come back here, you damn coward! I'm not through with you just yet!"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to say anything, as Kouga and I started laughing.

**To be continued… **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note: '**Lost Child' is up now, so go read it.

* * *

I began to wonder where my mate was leading us to when we passed the war room and the East wing of the castle, where our bedchamber is located. The silver candelabras hung on the walls, were getting sparse and few. Even with my demon eyesight, I was having a hard time seeing in this barely lit hallway and I know Kouga is having the same problem, because I can hear the stumbling of his feet. Looks like the jewel shards in his legs aren't helping him out. It's a pity, though. It shows that the jewel isn't invincible like we originally believed.

Luckily, I have my mate guiding me. How does he do it? I can barely see and he is walking forward with no trouble at all. It's an effort trying to walk with these getas on, especially when you can't see anything in front of you. Also, I have to worry about stepping on the hem if my kimono and falling down flat on my face or my behind. I don't know which one would be worse. There both humiliating and landing on my face could possibly hurt the pup growing inside of me.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped and his voice echoed through the darkened hallway. "This is our destination." He tapped the wall in five different places and then there was this rumbling sound. The wall shifted to the right, revealing a pitch black hole. "Stay here," he ordered, removing my arm from his. Feeling the air move next to me, I realized my mate had stepped though the opening. A few moments later, a soft orange glow could be seen.

"It is safe to enter now," my mate's voice sounded from within the chamber.

I didn't know what to expect and braced myself for the worse. I took small steps forward, with my getas clicking on the ground below me, and stopped in the entryway. Kouga cleared his throat and I moved to the side, allowing him to pass. I moved my eyes around the chamber and noticed that it resembles some what like a study. Unknowingly, I inched further into chamber to check things out.

Like most rooms in the castle, this one has a white marble fireplace in the built into the wall before me. My mate had already lit the logs, casting warmth and the soft orange glow. To the left of the fireplace, pushed back against the wall, stand four large dark oak bookcases with twelve shelves built into each one. Inside the bookcases are rolled up scrolls, gently stacked on top of one another. Adjacent to the fireplace is my mate's dark oak desk.

"Be seated." My mate said to Kouga, motioning for him to sit in the chair of his desk. Kouga did what he was told.

My mate turned around and stared at me with those golden colored eyes, once Kouga was situated. He beckoned me to come forth with his index finger, but I ignored him and started to back up towards the exit. Other than being his mate, I have no business here. It is best to have the two males talk amongst themselves.

"Where do you think you are going, mate?" Sesshoumaru called out to me. "This Sesshoumaru has not given his permission for you to leave." I froze in my spot.

"My presence is not needed here. I will only be in your way." I didn't dare to walk back any further, because I knew my mate would just catch up to me. It would be pointless.

He didn't lecture me like I thought he would. "For these types of proceedings a witness is needed to oversee the details of the contract and make sure that the terms are fair. Since you are the only one in attendance this Sesshoumaru has no other choice but to use you."

He sure does know how to make a girl upset. I didn't take his words to heart, though. It makes sense that he would use me, since everyone else is busy doing other things and he probably wants to get things over and done with. It would take too long to find someone else suitable to do the task.

Sesshoumaru sat down in his own chair behind the desk and motioned for me to stand behind him, once I had reached him and Kouga. He pulled out a piece of white parchment paper from one of the drawers and laid it out flat on the surface of the desk. He then took the white feathered quill and dipped it carefully into the jar of black ink. He lifted the quill up slowly, making sure not to spill a drop of the precious material. Even though my mate is wealthy, ink is still hard to come by and only a few individuals can afford it.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru your terms, wolf." My mate suddenly spoke, getting straight to the point. "Then this Sesshoumaru will determine of they are acceptable or not."

Kouga wasn't taken back by my mate's forwardness. It was almost as if he expected it. "I'll be honest with you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I haven't done an alliance before and I do not know what it entails."

My mate gave a slight nod of his head. "This Sesshoumaru expected as much. Just tell this Sesshoumaru what your tribes needs and we will go from there."

Kouga thought for a moment before leaning forward in his chair. "I am in need of more soldiers. I barely have any left to protect the tribe, let alone fight in battles."

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to think on it and quickly wrote it down on the piece of white paper in front of him. I leaned over to read what he had written and was surprised to learn that he had added terms of his own to it.

"This Sesshoumaru agrees with your proposal, wolf, and he will give you soldiers from his own army to replenish what was lost. He doesn't have many wolf demons in his army, but what he does have are yours."

Kouga's mouth fell open in shock.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow up at him. "Is there something wrong with that, wolf?"

Kouga shook his head. "Why would you offer me your own soldiers, Lord Sesshoumaru? It doesn't make sense to me." He said, after finding his voice. "I thought you would just let me recruit some villagers."

"If you're going to repopulate your tribe, you need experienced soldiers to protect the young and the females. Training the villagers will take too long."

Kouga fell back against the chair. "I guess I didn't think of it that way."

Sesshoumaru shook the quill in his hand, realizing the ink had dried out. That is the only flaw to them. The sharp point writes beautifully, but you have to constantly keep ink on it. After dipping the quill back into the ink, my mate stared into the fireplace for a brief moment, almost as if he regretted what he was about to do.

He closed his eyes briefly before offering the next proposal. "This Sesshoumaru's cousin is in need of a mate. She is older than most female demons, but she is still able to experience her heat stages. This Sesshoumaru suggests that you mate his cousin, wolf, thus securing the alliance between the Western Lands."

"What?" Kouga shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"You should be thanking this Sesshoumaru, not questioning him. He does it for his own reasons. Leave it as that."

I groaned at such an idea. This will not go well on either side. Kouga doesn't want to be forced into a mating and Reina will feel the exact same way. "Maybe you should rethink this matter, mate. Reina will not take this news well and might do something rash."

Sesshoumaru's aura began to darken in anger. "She will do as this Sesshoumaru commands." He growled out, crushing the quill with his hands. "I am her alpha as I am yours. I will be obeyed in this."

I gripped the chair's handle as I kneeled down onto the floor beside him. I had to give it one last shot. "Please, listen to me." I pleaded, raising my head to stare at him. "You never gave me the choice of becoming your mate. You took that right away from me. Don't take away hers. Give her the choice to take Kouga as her mate."

My pleading had only caused Sesshoumaru to get angrier with me. At least, I had tried for Reina's sake. I tilted my head to the side in submission and felt my mate's aura calm down. His clawed hands reached out to me and gently touched the sides of my face. "This Sesshoumaru sees the wisdom of your words. He will offer his cousin a choice, but if she refuses, you will choose him one that will accept him." I stayed down on my knees, while my mate removed his hands away. I wanted to be near him.

I turned my attention back towards Kouga only to notice him staring strangely at us. "Watching the two of you interact makes me wish I had a mate of my own. I will accept your terms if your cousin agrees."

"Is that all it took for you to change your mind?" I teased him.

Kouga grinned. "I can't let Inuyasha best me, now can I?" We both laughed and I even noticed a smirk on my mate's lips.

"Would you bring Reina here, mate?" Sesshoumaru asked me, turning his glaze back towards me. "We cannot continue the alliance without her presence."

It sounded like my mate was asking if I would perform this task, but he really meant it as a command. I wanted to say that he could go to hell and do it his damn self, but instead I shifted my right knee forward and lifted myself up off the floor. I used my hands to grip the bottom half of my kimono and shook loose any debris that I had contracted from being on the floor.

I began to walk forward towards the exit, when it occurred to me that I don't have the slightest idea where I am. I stopped a few feet away from the exit and shifted my body sideways to ask my mate a question. "How will I find my way back?" I inquired, staring right into his golden colored eyes with my own icy blue ones.

"You're a demon," he simply stated, like I should have known the answer to my own question. "Just use your nose and follow this Sesshoumaru's scent." I could feel my cheeks and the tips of my ears burn red. What kind of an answer was that?! Knowing that anything I say would just start another argument, I simply turned my body back around and walked back into the dimly lit hallway.

I was too pissed off at the moment to care about how I was supposed to get down the hallway. Earlier I had relied on my mate's help, but that's not going to work at this point. Holding out the palm of my hand, I summoned a small pink orb. The glow of the orb lit just a few feet in front of me, since it is just a small orb, but it was enough to lead me out of that hallway. I breathed a sigh of relief when I recognized the East wing. Now, the only thing I have to worry about is finding Reina and how to get back.

"Should have had that damn toad do it," I mumbled angrily underneath my breath, just passing by the West wing, where Inuyasha and the rest of the gang are. The bad part is that the guest's quarters are located in the North wing, which is located on the other side of the castle.

A scrapping sound could be heard behind me and I groaned. I knew what that sound meant. My mate's lackey is coming to meet with his mistress, since he cannot find his master. "Milady, wait up," he called out to me. I pretended not to hear him and continued towards my destination, but I did slow my steps.

"Milady, please." He whined in that squeaky voice of his. I wanted to wrap my claws around his throat. His voice is causing a faint buzzing sound in my ears. "I may have information that may help you."

This did get my attention and I stopped in the middle of the hallway. I might not know where Reina is currently at the moment, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know. He knows what goes on in the castle more than my mate and I do. "Do you know where I can find Reina?" I asked him, as soon as I felt his aura nearer to me.

Jaken nodded his head and peered up at me with those beady eyes of his. "Yes, Milady," he spoke excitedly. "She is in the dojo, battling her skills with Lord Seiji."

I frowned, trying to remember who he was. "Isn't he her brother-in-law?"

"Milady?"

I forgot that Jaken didn't know the meaning of that term, yet. "He's Kukiko's mate is he not?" Jaken once more nodded his head eagerly. He probably figures that I will be pleased with his services and reveal to him where my mate is. I grinned evilly, making Jaken cringe and step a few steps back from me.

Now if I remember correctly, the dojo is near the outskirts of the West side of the castle, so that means I have to turn around and go back. It would be easier if I could form a cloud underneath my feet like my mate does. It might come in handy later on in my pregnancy, when my feet swell to the size of grapefruits. I wouldn't have to walk hardly anywhere in the castle. I wouldn't feel the pain of walking with swollen feet and no one would be able to see me waddle.

"What is it, Jaken?" I asked, noticing his bulged out eyes and mouth wide open. "You look like you had just seen a ghost. Afraid that your ancestors are coming back to haunt you for being the wicked creature you are."

He shook his head and pointed to my feet. He couldn't even come up with the words to say, let alone speak them. I humored him and dropped my head down to look at my feet. My eyes also bugled out of their sockets. Underneath my feet is my own blue cloud. I guess I formed it with my powers while I was thinking upon it. As if it sensed my thoughts, the cloud lifted itself up off the ground, and flew out of the nearest opened window. It slowly floated near the castle's ground, almost as if it knew about my fear of heights.

Even though the distance from the ground is not that high up, I still refuse to look at the scenery below me. It's embarrassing really. Here I am a demon, afraid of heights. I guess I haven't lost all of my humanity just yet. My fear of heights will take some time to conquer, since I have lived with it my entire life. It can't be cured overnight, though I wish it would.

"Can't you move this cloud any faster?" Jaken squawked at me, clutching his staff tightly in his hands. "Master Sesshoumaru would have been there by now." He had been right next to me when the cloud formed underneath my feet and when it expanded; it formed underneath his own as well.

He suddenly gulped nervously and his eyes bulged slightly, when he noticed the evil smirk upon my face. "And so shall you," I replied, bending over to lift Jaken up by his brown kimono and tossed him over the side of the cloud. "I'll meet you at the dojo." I called out, waving at his falling form.

I couldn't help but laugh at his pitiful screams. It's not like he's going to die or receive severe injuries, because we aren't that high up. The only thing he will receive is a few bumps to the head, along with some pain. He should be used to that kind of treatment by now. My mate does it all the time and the little toad still serves him.

The dojo loomed ahead and I braced myself for the landing. I trusted the blue cloud to let me down gently and safely, but I still could lose my footing. Just as I had predicted the cloud descended down slowly, a few feet away from the structure. I stepped off and gave a slight nod to the cloud to show my appreciation. I couldn't speak to the cloud for it wouldn't understand. I do have a feeling the cloud is somehow connected to my beast, but I have no way to prove it, besides asking my beast outright. She probably won't give me a straight answer, anyway. Perhaps it is part of my tail.

The blue cloud disappeared and I stared up at the structure before me. The dojo is built entirely of stone set with a cement type mixture. It could be mud for all I know. I believe it was made this way so the structure would not be destroyed easily with all the fighting going on within its walls. The length and width of the dojo is quite amazing. Two of Sesshoumaru's castles combined still would not match its length. A whole squadron of soldiers could probably fit in there.

I walked up the stone path that leads up to the entrance of the dojo and slowly pushed open the wooden door. I have never been here before, so I don't know what lies on the other side. There could be someone on the other side of the door fighting and I could end up getting hurt or worse. I glanced inside quickly and breathed a sigh of relief, when I didn't spot anyone near.

The lighting within is very dim. It's probably made that way to block one's eyesight and learn how to use one's senses. It does prove useful in battle or combat. Each of the walls is made into sections with rice paper lining them. A couple of the walls have weapon racks built into them, reaching from the ceiling down to the floor. Each one of these racks is filled with different types of weapons. Some I recognize, like the swords and the spears, but the rest are unknown to me. I noted to learn about those later. I still have a task to perform.

"Isn't it great?" Jaken spoke, coming up behind me and moving forward until he stood next to me. He looked about the dojo with an awed look in his beady eyes and I knew he was going to tell me information that was probably useless, but I let him continue anyway. "Master Sesshoumaru designed this dojo and oversaw its construction himself. He wanted to practice his fighting abilities someplace far away from the castle."

I continued to look around, mapping everything I saw to my memory. "He might have designed most of it, but he probably had someone else help him with the design. It's too much even for one human, let alone a demon." I know Jaken likes to boast about my mate's accomplishments, but this time he was going too far.

"I tell you he did it himself!" Jaken yelled out, hopping up and down. "You can even ask him about it!"

I glared down at him. "I still don't believe you and nothing is going to change my mind. I don't know why were even arguing about this. It's kind of pointless."

Jaken struck his staff on the floor, disturbing the reeds beneath us. Fibers flew into the air and landed back from whence they came, once the fibers lost their momentum. "Watch it, toad." I hissed at him. "You could cause the fighters to lose their concentration. I will not protect you, if they lose the fight because of your stupidity."

I didn't even acknowledge the nodding of his head, but I did catch the movement from the corner of my eye. My attention was focused on the two demons fighting in the center of the reed floor. One of them is obviously Reina, the demon I'm looking for. I know it's by the way her golden colored eyes and the golden sun upon her forehead shine brightly in the dimly lighted room. I could also tell it was her by the sound of her voice, grunting and yelling at her opponent.

The other demon took me longer to recognize, but there is no doubt the demon fighting Reina is her sister, Kukiko. The only I could tell it was Kukiko was the way her pure white hair swung, when she was blocking or avoiding Reina's attacks. She moved too fast for me to recognize the golden sun symbol upon her forehead and there is no way her gray colored eyes could be seen.

"Come on, Kukiko," Reina yelled out to her sister, attacking her with a double bladed axe. "Stop hesitating and fight me. The enemy will not be as lenient as I am."

Kukiko had her index finger and her middle finger grabbing the insides of her three bladed weapons. They fit easy in hands tiny hands, almost looking like artificial claws. "I know that already!" Kukiko shouted back, lashing out at her sister. That is the first time I had heard her shout. Usually she is very quiet. She must have surprised her sister as well, for Reina barely avoided her attack.

"Then fight me!" Reina repeated, striking back in retaliation. Kukiko used her weapons to block her sister's attack. Sparks were seen from the metal of the weapons hitting each other. "Let's see if you can draw my blood and end this fight!"

Kukiko jumped up into the air and landed behind her sister. It was already too late for Reina to turn around and fight back, for Kukiko already had one of her three bladed weapons against her sister's throat. "Do it!" Reina hissed. "Show me you can kill the enemy with one strike!" Kukiko pressed her weapon further onto her sister's throat and scrapped it across, drawing a thin red line.

She removed her weapon and stepped away from her sister. "Does it hurt that much?" She quietly asked in a soft spoken voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but you forced me to do it."

Reina laughed. "You're not supposed to ask your enemy if they're alright. What is wrong with you?"

"We're not enemies, though."

Reina studied her sister. "Raiden is our enemy, dear one. Remember that he won't hesitate to kill you. You must strike first, before he does."

Kukiko nodded her head and glance towards our way. "It seems that we attracted an audience, sister."

Reina shifted her body around to look at what Kukiko was staring at. "What do you want? Can't you see that we're busy? It's not a side show you know."

I had to smile at that one. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Reina, but I was sent here to fetch you."

"By whom?" she asked, tilting her head curiously to the side.

Before I could answer, Jaken beat me to it. "Master Sesshoumaru, of course," Jaken squawked. "Now, get going. You have wasted enough of his time as it is."

Reina started to move towards us, but I held up my hand to stop her, once she stood a few feet away. I bent over to stare at Jaken and he gulped with fear. He knew what this meant. He knew what he was going to be punished for. I picked him up by his brown collared kimono and leveled him in front of my leg. I reared my leg back and kicked him like a football. He hit the weapons rack head first and the weapons fell on top of him.

I could hear him moaning in pain, so I knew he was still conscious. "Maybe you should learn to keep you mouth shut, toad." I reprimanded him. "And clean this mess up. It will give you something useful to do."

Reina couldn't erase the smirk that came upon her face. It was just too amusing and I had to agree. She handed her weapon to Kukiko. "Take care of that for me will you. I have to go and see what fluffy wants."

"Fluffy?"

The smirk grew wider. "It's his childhood nickname. He hates to hear it." I burst out laughing. "We should go now. I want to get this over and done with."

I didn't have the heart to tell her what it is about. Besides, it's not my place to do so. She has to hear it from the lips of Sesshoumaru himself. I can already imagine the chaos that is going to ensue, but Sesshoumaru brought it upon himself and I'm not even sorry for him.

**To be continued… **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress Note: **I know where I want to go with the next chapter, but it might be a little while before I write it. I still need to update my other two stories.

* * *

Reina and I approached the entrance to the chamber, only to find it sealed shut. I advanced towards the stone wall and closed my eyes, trying to remember the five different places above the entrance that Sesshoumaru had touched to open it before. I stretched my arm out and shivered slightly when my fingertips touched the coldness of the wall. I mimicked Sesshoumaru's previous movements and sighed with relief when I felt the wall begin to move.

When the wall shifted it created an opening allowing us to see the orange flames flickering within the fireplace and the two male demons. They were quietly talking amongst themselves and paid no heed to our arrival. Their conversation ceased when I took a few steps inside the chamber with my getas striking loudly against the floor.

My feet seemed to have a mind of their own for I found myself heading in the direction of my mate. No matter how many times I paused in one spot, my feet still moved forward and I was compelled to follow. My stomach began to flutter and I placed both hands over my stomach to try settling it. I noticed the flutters increased the closer I got to my mate. Maybe he will have an answer for this kind of behavior, because I am baffled. I can't think of anything else it could be, except for gas and I don't think it's even that.

I found myself standing before my mate with a confused look on my face. He seemed to understand the situation and proceeded to pull me down onto his lap. He then began to use one of his hands to run circular motions over my stomach, while his other hand was wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling. He touch seemed to calm the flutters.

"What just happened?" I asked him quietly.

I didn't want Reina or Kouga to overhear my question. Being demons they would already know the answer and I feel stupid for even asking.

Sesshoumaru continued rubbing his hand over my stomach and I swore I heard a couple of soft soothing growls. "The pup is in a weakened state. He needs his sire's aura to ensure his safety."

"But it's too soon for the pup to move."

"There is much you still need to learn about demon customs."

I refuse to read another book or scroll about demons. There are too many of them as it is and it will take me forever to get through them all. "I rather experience it first hand," I smiled at him. "Or you could just tell me."

He gave me a knowing smirk. "The only point in time a pup is weak is during the first month, when they are developing their demonic aura and acute sensibilities. During this time the pup depends on its sire to protect it until the second month. This is when the pup is able to use its own powers to protect itself."

"How does the pup acquire its powers?" I inquired.

Sesshoumaru was pleased by my question. "Male pups usually inherit their powers from their sires. This ensures that the line does not die out."

"What about the females?"

"The female pups take after their mothers mostly, but there have been a few cases when the female inherits her sire's abilities."

His explanations left me wanting to ask him more questions. "What happens if a pup's sire is deceased or if its sire doesn't want anything to do with the pup?" I asked, thinking back to our earlier conversation.

Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing and removed me from his lap. I stood next to him in confusion. Did I say something wrong? Did I displease him with my questioning? I got my answer soon enough.

"We will talk about this later," he informed me. "This Sesshoumaru needs to get back to the task at hand."

He focused his attention on Reina. He motioned for her to stand before him in front of the desk. Once she moved into position, he began to speak. "The wolf sitting next to you in the chair is known as Kouga. He is this Sesshoumaru's guest and he expects you to treat him with respect."

Reina glared at him for pointing that out.

"This Sesshoumaru has summoned you here to discuss an important matter," he spoke, getting straight to the point. "This discussion will decide your future and secure an alliance with the wolf tribe."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward in his chair with his fingers interlocked before him on the desk. His hands conveniently hid the words on the parchment paper from Reina's view. He didn't want her to read it and draw her own conclusions before he got the chance to tell her.

"The wolf's tribe is declining in numbers and he has asked this Sesshoumaru if he could spare a few demons, in order to repopulate his tribe." He studied Reina. He wanted to know if she was calm enough to handle the rest. He decided that she was and went forward. "The wolf has also expressed a desire to take a mate and this Sesshoumaru has suggested your name. But he will not force this upon you. The choice will be you're to make."

She paused for a moment, then lifted her chin and boldly met his gaze. "I told you once before that I will not mate again. Find another demon to do your bidding."

I'm surprised she is taking the news well. I thought she would be screaming and swearing at him by now. Of course, it's still too soon to tell.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and walked behind me to stand in front of her. "Your decision was rather sudden, don't you agree?" He asked her, narrowing his amber colored eyes at her. "Shouldn't you at least give it some thought?"

"I think I will still pass," she immediately answered. "You haven't had the best luck in picking mates out."

I felt insulted by her comment, but I soon learned that she wasn't referring to me.

"This Sesshoumaru made no mistakes."

Reina snorted. "Do you remember what happened with the first mate you picked out for me?" She asked him, lifting up an eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He continued to stare at her with his cold calculated gaze.

"Should I jog your memory then?" She taunted, grinning while doing so. "My first mate decided that I wasn't meek enough and thought to teach me a lesson. So, he burned his family's symbol at the juncture of my neck and shoulder." She pulled the collar of her kimono down to show the burn mark. It was a dark red color and it formed the shape of a star.

"This Sesshoumaru killed him after he found out what he had done," He defended on his behalf.

Reina shook her head and went ahead with the next one. "Remember what happened with the second mate you picked for me?"

Sesshoumaru once again didn't respond. He knew he wouldn't have to. Reina would point out his flaws.

"The second mate pretended to care for me at first. I even fell for his charms and began to love him. But then he had to go and cheat on me." She tried to blink back tears, but it proved futile. They fell down in heavy streams. "When I began to voice my concerns, everyone started to treat me differently. They believed that I was the bad mate and that I should just deal with his affairs."

She whimpered softly. "A mate is supposed to stay by your side forever, but he pleaded with the council to have our mating revoked. The council agreed with his decision and I watched helplessly as my mating mark faded away."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She has been through so much and yet she stays strong.

Sesshoumaru took a few steps closer. "We did what we thought was best for you, Reina. His affairs would have eventually broken you."

"Don't you think I was already broken after the council's decision?" She asked him, not bothering to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"We did what we thought was best, Reina," he repeated, hoping she would stop with her nonsense.

Reina's amber colored eyes changed red as she stared angrily at Sesshoumaru. "That wasn't for you to decide," she shouted angrily, beating her fists against his chest. Sesshoumaru just let her take her frustration out on him. "It was supposed to be my decision."

Kouga and I exchanged a look. If Sesshoumaru doesn't calm her down, things could become ugly.

She continued to beat her fists on Sesshoumaru's chest. Her actions have not dawned on her yet. "But why did it have to be my sister? Of all the female demons he would have had, why did it have to be her?"

I gasped.

They paid no attention to my sudden outburst. Her eyes pleaded with Sesshoumaru to answer the questions she wanted to know the answers to. Unfortunately for her, he could not answer the questions.

Sesshoumaru gripped her hands to stop hitting his chest and forced her to look at him. "It's time to let it go, Reina. He is mated to someone else now. There is nothing you can do to change that."

Reina smiled evilly. "I can kill him."

"You can't kill the Lord of the Eastern Lands. It would cause problems for this Sesshoumaru."

Her evil smile suddenly turned into a frown. "He wouldn't be even that if I had my choice. He took what is rightfully mine."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "We have been through this before. You cannot rule the Eastern Lands on your own."

"I don't understand why not," she countered. "Your mother ruled after your father was killed and she ruled better than some of the other lords." Reina realized what she had done to Sesshoumaru and yanked her hands back. She wisely took a few steps back.

"She was the only exception to the rule," he began to explain, watching Reina's movements. "There was no other male relative to take over until this Sesshoumaru became of age."

My feet were beginning to hurt, so I sat down in my mate's chair. I knew he wouldn't mind. "Could someone please explain what the two of you are talking about?" I asked, stretching my legs out underneath the desk.

"The law states that a single female demon is not allowed to rule alone. If she does not have a mate, she loses her title and the land to her closest male relative or younger sibling, who is mated.

I frowned. "That's not right. It wasn't her fault that her mate left her for her sister. The Eastern Lands should rightfully be hers."

"It's not fair, but we must follow the laws."

I shook my head in disgust. "Screw the demon laws," I muttered underneath my breath.

Sesshoumaru caught it and raised an eyebrow. "Being the Lady of the Western Lands even you must follow the laws."

"I can't blame it on my human heritage?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

My mate glared at me. "No," he simply replied.

I began to tap a fingernail on the desk and started to think. My mate gave me an annoyed look and I stopped what I was doing. "Sorry," I said to him, grinning. "I was just thinking."

"Care to enlighten us," Reina said, staring in my direction.

I quietly slipped off my getas and wiggled my toes. It felt heavenly to have those off my feet. They were beginning to pinch my toes. "I don't believe that Sesshoumaru's mother had complete control. She was probably supervised by someone the council sent."

"That's absurd," Reina exclaimed angrily. "I know for a fact that she didn't."

I held up my hand to stop her. "Don't jump to conclusions," I said, narrowing my eyes to show my displeasure. "I'm not saying that she didn't make her own decisions. The Western Lands have prospered during her reign and continue to do so."

I don't have to guess to know that. I had read her life's journey while Sesshoumaru and I were trying to find a way to remove the mark Naraku had placed on me. It burns now and again. It feels like he is taunting me.

"But the council wouldn't let a mere female on her own," I continued to tell her my reasoning. "It would break the law and they couldn't have that. So, they sent someone to watch her."

Reina opened her mouth to speak, but my mate beat her to it.

"That's enough," he ordered. "You were young then and probably don't recall the dark-haired demon that acted as her guard. They formed the plan that he would protect her, so no one would really know he was there to keep an eye on her."

"So, he was the one the council sent," she said, her mouth falling open in shock. "I thought they were really good friends."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You could say that."

Reina's eyes widened. "You don't mean that they…" Her voice trailed off, when my mate's smirk grew wider.

I rubbed my forehead to ease the headache that was coming. "Can we please stop talking about my mate's mother getting laid? That is one topic I don't wish to discuss."

"It's not uncommon for demons to talk about lovers," Kouga couldn't help point out.

I opened my mouth and stuck a finger inside pretending to puke. "I was human until a couple of days ago. So excuse me if the idea of Sesshoumaru's mother having sex freaks me out."

Reina and Kouga laughed.

Suddenly, it hit me. I know what my mate has been trying to achieve all along. He wouldn't openly admit it, because it would be beneath him. But there is no reason why I can't.

"You have been taking this the wrong way," I explained to Reina, catching her undivided attention. "If you accept Kouga's mating proposal, you can claim your lands back from your sister."

"The council will never agree to it," Reina spoke truthfully.

I wanted to knock some sense into her. "The council won't have a choice. You are the second oldest sibling. The law doesn't state that you can't reclaim your lands back after mating a male demon."

Sesshoumaru figured out I was trying to reassure her and decided to add to the conversation. "You will not have to worry about the council. This Sesshoumaru will take care of it."

"It's not that I'm worried about the council," she replied.

She glanced over at Kouga and bit her lip in thought. "Mating is a big decision and I don't really know the wolf that well. I don't want to experience the same disappointments as I did with my last two."

Poor girl is scared. I don't know what for. Sesshoumaru would have never suggested she mate Kouga, if he didn't think he would harm her.

I smiled gently at her. Hopefully, it would ease her fears. "You have nothing to fear from Kouga. He's fiercely loyal and he will protect you with his very life."

"That is what I believed of the other two."

Reina didn't say anything after that. She's probably thinking about what she should do. I know it's a hard choice to much in such a short amount of time, but this might be the only chance she gets. She's getting older. In about fifteen years, she will not be able to bare pups. I know she desires a pup of her own. I have seen the way she looks at my stomach.

"Before I reach a decision, may I speak with the wolf? I want to know if I'm doing the right thing."

Sesshoumaru and I nodded our consent.

Kouga stood up from his chair as Reina made her way towards him. He placed his hand underneath her arm and led her over to the fireplace, so they could talk in private. They talked amongst themselves for about ten minutes, before heading back to tell us of her decision.

"She has consented to be my mate," Kouga announced proudly.

"You do this of your own free will?" Sesshoumaru asked making sure she was not being forced.

She nodded.

I smiled and stood up from the chair. "Congratulations," I said to them. "When will the mating take place?"

Kouga grinned sheepishly and Reina blushed. "As soon as possible," he answered. "By the end of the night, I will have a new mate and possibly a pup."

Reina's blush deepened.

Kouga bent over and wrapped his arm behind her knees. He then lifted her up into his arms and proceeded to carry her out of the chamber.

I watched them exit the chamber with a grin on my face. I placed my hands on my stomach and knew I won't be the only one pregnant.

Sesshoumaru used his green acid to douse the fire. I never knew his poison could be used like that. It seems there are a lot of things about my mate that I did not know about.

"It's time that we settled for the night as well, mate."

I bent over to retrieve my getas from underneath the desk. I felt his eyes focus on my behind. "What?" I asked as I bent back up and slipped the getas back on my feet. "I took them off, because they were pinching my feet."

Being the considerate mate that he is, Sesshoumaru lifted me into his arms and carried me the entire way to our bedchamber. He lowered me gently on the futon and stripped me of my clothing and the damn getas. I was surprised when he began to massage my feet. He knew just what I needed.

"What if the council has a problem with Reina's and Kouga's mating?" I asked my mate quietly. This question has been bothering me and I didn't want to ask it in front of Reina and Kouga.

Sesshoumaru continued to massage my feet. "They won't."

"How do you know?"

My mate looked up and stared at me. "Because," he answered with a knowing smirk. "This Sesshoumaru is head of the council."

"You could have told me earlier."

"Where would the fun be in that?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. I still don't understand demons.

When he was finished, my mate slipped out of his own clothing and slid next to me under the covers. He wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me closer. "Sleep," I heard him say. "For tomorrow we have much to discuss." I nodded and snuggled closer to him.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

The weather was warm and the sun shined brightly upon the land, thus causing my pups to ask to play outside. I looked hopelessly at the two smiling pups and knew I couldn't deny them. So, we decided to make a day of it.

I had the servants lay out a large piece of cloth underneath a circle of Sakura trees in the garden and had them bring out an assortment of food for our lunch.

The pups ate their food quickly and ran off, leaving me to finish the heap of food by myself. I didn't mind that they left me. I wanted them to have some fun before the battle approached.

The sound of the pups laughter reached my ears. I raised my head to see Shippo tag Rin and run off into the distance. I didn't have to worry about anything happening to the pups, because I had placed guards around the garden to keep watch over us.

My mate would be here if he could, but he was called away earlier this morning to settle a dispute amongst the soldiers and I haven't seen or heard a word from him since. The matter he was called away to must be taking longer than he believed.

He told me when he returned we would have our discussion about the pros and cons of the battle. It seems like every time we try to talk, something always comes up. Maybe its fate telling us that nothing is going to happen and that we are being paranoid.

I hope that is true, because I don't know if I can rule a kingdom on my own. I don't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom and I know I will screw something up.

The other lords will probably be against me ruling the kingdom and will probably appoint a male demon to help me or take the kingdom over completely. Or worse they could give the kingdom and the power to Inuyasha.

There is nothing wrong with Inuyasha and I wouldn't object to him receiving his birthright, but the lords will be desperate to go this route.

The lords wouldn't like Inuyasha to have it anymore than I would, but they won't have a choice. Female demons are not allowed to rule without a mate, even if she is pregnant with the next heir.

If the power and the kingdom goes to Inuyasha, my pup will be his heir and will lose his claim to the Western Lands if Inuyasha has a male pup of his own .

I will lose my title as Lady of the Western Lands and it will go to Inuyasha's mate, Kikyo. I will be reduced to being just a member of the royal family and Inuyasha will be allowed to decide my future and I will have no choice but to obey him.

I can fight with him about my affairs, but he will have the final say. He could even find me a new mate or choose me as a second mate. Either way, I will still be second to him. His first mate will always have power over me.

The thought of Inuyasha making me his second mate makes me sick to my stomach. After being mated to Sesshoumaru, I don't think there is anyone who can replace him. He is the demon I love and the father of my pups.

If anything happens to my mate, I will have to care for three pups on my own and I don't know if I can handle it by myself. I know I will have help from my friends, but I don't want to place such a burden on them.

I know I'm sounding crazy for thinking of these scenarios, but I can't help it. I need to prepare myself for the worse.

I just hope my mate has a plan, because I don't. And knowing my mate, he already does have a plan in mind.

I reclined back on a staff of fluffy pillows, set up for me by one of the servants, and stretched my feet out before me. I had long ago removed the white tabi socks and wooden getas from my feet, enjoying the light breeze that caressed my feet.

In my hands I hold a piece of cloth and tear it into thin, narrow strips. I keep repeating this process until nothing is left. Then I pick out another piece from the pile and do the same thing.

I have this feeling that this battle will not be like the previous battles with Naraku. He has amassed more demons to fight for him than ever before. So I am making sure we have plenty of bandages and medicine to treat the injured soldiers.

I have already ordered tents to be erected in the courtyard for the arriving villagers and sent out hunters to get more food to carry us through the battle that is to take place in less than two days.

I wish I have more time to spend with my mate, but with the upcoming battle he will be spending most of his time with the other lords and finish training the soldiers to follow his command.

Rin came running up towards me with a wreath of white daisies in her hands. I smiled at her as she approached. "What do you have there, Rin?" I asked her, setting the piece of cloth to the side. She realized I had spotted her gift and quickly placed the wreath behind her back.

"Rin made this for you to wear," she answered, moving the wreath in front of her.

"It's beautiful."

I wasn't lying to her to make her feel better. She has a knack for arranging flowers.

She skipped until she was directly in front of me and I bent down, so she could place the wreath on my head.

She stepped back and admired her work. "You look pretty, mama." She then ran off to rejoin Shippo in their game of tag.

Reaching up to touch the wreath of flowers on my head, an unhappy thought appeared.

Constantly fighting with Naraku feels like we're taking the pups childhood away, something that should always be cherished.

"What is wrong, mate?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask standing before me, blocking my sunlight. He must have sensed my distress and come to investigate.

I sighed as I lowered my hand and placed it in my lap. "Are you done with your task?" I asked him, hoping to change the subject.

He nodded his head towards me. "Do not make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself, mate. You will answer his question."

There is no point in keeping my thoughts to myself. My mate will tell if I am lying or not. Might as well get it over with. "I fear that the pups are growing up too fast. They have seen so much in their little lives."

My mate sat down beside me with his legs folded underneath him. "It is not uncommon for pups to experience warfare, my dear mate. These are trying times between demons and humans. Did you think that the pups wouldn't be apart of it?"

I looked back at my pups with a frown on my face. "I wish I could have sent them to my time until this battle with Naraku is done with. I can't stand the thought of them getting hurt."

"There was always that chance when Shippo traveled with you, mate."

"I know," I spoke with regret. "But I didn't have much of a choice. No one in the village would take in a demon pup and Kaede was getting on in years."

"You could have gave him to another demon." He pointed out.

I shook my head regretfully. "I tried, but every demon we came across wanted to kill him. When at last we did find a demon family willing to accept him, I didn't want to part with him. I had grown attached."

"The pups will be fine, mate," he spoke, attempting to reassure me. "They know what to expect and they know we will protect them. It's nothing new to them."

"That's my point," I said, continuing on with my earlier statement. "They shouldn't be used to seeing blood and violence."

Sesshoumaru stared at me for a long time. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't understand why you bring this up now. You have always been conscious of the consequences."

My mate does have a point, even though I hate to admit it. I have to remember that I'm now living in a different time. In this ear its not unusual for children to experience wars. Some children are even allowed to fight.

"I don't know why I bring this up now," I confessed softly, but I knew he heard me. "I have always had the fear of the pups getting hurt, but since I became pregnant my fears have grown worse."

"It pleased this Sesshoumaru to know that you worry about the pup's safety. You will be a good mother."

I blushed at my mate's compliment.

We knew the time had come to discuss the possible outcome of the battle, but neither of us knew how to start the conversation. So we remained in silence, enjoying each others company and watched the pups tag team against Jaken, who had followed my mate outside.

A couple of pink sakura blossoms fell off the trees and landed around us. I knew a couple of the petals had fallen onto my dark colored hair, when my mate picked them off one by one.

He then reached down and grabbed a hold of my hand, lifting me from my spot and placing me sideways into his warm lap. I burrowed the side of my head into the hollow of his neck and wiggled myself closer to my mate's body.

After holding off as long as we could, Sesshoumaru was the first to break the silence. "This is one conversation this Sesshoumaru wishes he didn't have to speak. But one must be prepared for anything that may happen."

I closed my eyes briefly, dreading to hear the rest of his words. He's already speaking as if we weren't going to win the battle and he wasn't going to live through it.

He continued on, not giving me the chance to reply. "This Sesshoumaru has already spoken to Inuyasha and the other lords of his wishes and they had agreed to his terms."

"When was this?" I couldn't help myself from asking, tilting my head back to stare at him. I felt betrayed that he would discuss his plans before speaking with me.

He glared at me until he was sure I wasn't going to interrupt again, then continued. "If this Sesshoumaru should happen to perish, he has informed the other lords of his decision to make Inuyasha co-regent. Inuyasha will help you rule the Western Lands, until this Sesshoumaru's heir is old enough to take over."

"Why must Inuyasha help me rule the Western Lands? Couldn't you find someone else?"

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. "Would you like to choose someone else to your own liking? This Sesshoumaru chose Inuyasha because he knows his half brother is capable."

For a moment I was unable to do anything more than gape at him dumbfounded. I can't believe what I had just heard. My mate was actually praising his half brother.

"Its not that I don't believe Inuyasha can handle it," I finally spoke, after thinking things over. "Its the opposite in fact. I was only thinking that him and I are going be arguing over certain things. Somehow we always manage to butt heads."

A faint chuckle was heard from my mate.

He began to stroke my hair and I closed my eyes at his administration. We continued like that for quite some time.

He cleared his throat after awhile. "Do you remember the question you asked this Sesshoumaru earlier and he told you we would discuss it later?" He looked down at me and I nodded my head.

"When a pup loses its sire, the pup either dies or is born weak."

I tried to respond but no words would form.

"In other words you're telling me that there's a possibility I might lose the pup if you should die."

If only he would respond. I never had to fill a silence before.

When a tear trickled down my cheek, he reached out and wiped it away with his fingers.

"This Sesshoumaru would never let that happen." He informed me, leaning down to nuzzle my cheek. "This Sesshoumaru plans on leaving some of his clothing covered in his scent. The pup will be able to sense his sire's aura and should be able to fully develop to full term."

It seems that my mate has prepared for everything ahead of time and I am very grateful to him. I would have never thought of making Inuyasha co-regent or have him leave his scent behind for the pup.

There is only one thing he forgot to mention. "What would I do without you?" I asked him, not wanting to hear his answer.

A gust of wind came through the garden. Blowing my blue and gold streaked black hair into my mate's face. A smile came upon my lips as he scowled, turning his head slightly to avoid anymore strikes to his face. I was disappointed to learn his silky, silver hair stayed in place.

When the wind died down, he dropped his chin on top of my head. "After this Sesshoumaru is gone, he wants you to find another to mate with."

My heart hitched. "No. I don't want to move on, not without you."

I could not imagine living the rest of my life without him in it, but I do understand what he is trying to say to me.

"He doesn't wish for you to be alone the rest of your life. He wants you to find happiness."

I shook my head. "Nothing will happen to you, Sesshoumaru. I don't know why you try to tell me differently."

He sighed. It was almost like he knew from the beginning what I would say. "It probably won't come to that," he told me gently. "But he wants you to be prepared in case anything does happen."

I stopped and took a deep breath before I lost it. he raised my hand, turning it over to run a finger lightly down the middle of my palm.

"I know, but I don't want to hear anything about another mate," I whispered. "No one else can take your place."

The thought of losing my mate, hit me hard.

I buried my face into my mate's shoulder, I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my face, and I didn't want my mate to see another set of tears, even though he can smell them.

He held me in his arms until I had quieted down.

The air around us had grown colder and the sun was beginning to set by the time we finished our talk.

"Pups," I called out to them, quickly gaining their attention. "You have bullied Jaken enough and its time to head in for dinner."

The pups jumped off Jaken's back and run up towards us. By the time they arrived, Sesshoumaru and I were already standing. I grabbed the pups hands and we headed back to the palace.

I left the strips of cloth behind. I will send a servant out for them later, when I send them to fetch the little toad.

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. The credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

The evening before the battle, Sesshoumaru held a feast for the lords and their families, soldiers, servants, and the villagers seeking refuge within the castle's walls. He spared no expense with the amount of varieties and food that were laid upon a silk woven fabric.

The soldiers and the villagers won't eat the same type of foods as the lords, but they received plenty to eat. Some villagers even cried at the amount of food. They had never seen so much at one time before.

The other lord's and their families have already been announced and seated by the time I had arrived. One of the servants began to open the door for me, but I stopped him with the sound of my voice. "That will not be necessary," I spoke, watching him step back. "I am waiting for a couple of guests to arrive."

Minutes passed and I still waited patiently for them. I was late myself. So a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

"Sorry, we're late," Kouga breathed heavily, dragging his mate behind him. "We lost track of time."

I flicked open my red and gold fan, smiling secretively. Lost track of time indeed. Newly mated demons are like human newlyweds. They can't get enough of each other.

Sesshoumaru and I are still like that ourselves.

"Come," I spoke, motioning for the servant to open the doors for us. "The others have already been seated."

The room fell silent as the servant announced my name. I ignored the stares I was receiving and glanced over at my mate. His eyes swept over my outfit, and a faint smile came to his lips. I knew then my lateness would be excused. He was pleased with my choice of attire.

Ayah obviously had outdone herself tonight in getting me ready.

I wear a red kimono with white honeycomb patterns along the bottom, three along each sleeve, and a couple across my chest. A gold obi wraps around my waist and a red obi-jimi, a braided cord tied on top of the obi, to finish the look.

My hair is arranged in many loops that form into a loose bun on the back of my head. Two loops of braided hair surround each of my ears and two white roses, rest above them. Two gold hair pins with a white pearl in each, hang from each of the roses. And across my bosom is the Meidouseki, that Sesshoumaru had given to me as one of my gifts.

Looking over to his left, I noticed Asuka giving me icy glare and I just smiled sweetly at her, causing her to fume in her chair. I then placed my fan in front of my features to hide the frown coming upon my lips. I did not like her anywhere near me, but it was a formal gathering and her presence is required to show my mate's status. I will ignore her and not let her get to me. But if she says something rude and unforgivable, I will not hold back.

I shifted my attention back at my mate and kept my gaze on him, silently asking permission to proceed. He gave me a slight tilt of his head and I knew it was safe to continue. Many will not like what I am about to say and a few of them might cause a fight.

Taking a deep breath, I began. "Tonight, we not only celebrate our impending victory," I spoke, pausing briefly while the soldiers and villagers cheered. "But we also celebrate a new mating as well."

The room once again fell silent. I could feel their eyes burning into me, waiting for what I would do and say next.

I moved to the side so Kouga and Reina could take their places next to me, hand in hand. They both knew, as well as I did, that everything could turn on us at any moment. I want them to be prepared for any backlash.

Knowing what my next words could mean, I carefully said, "As Lady of the Western Lands, I give my blessings to Lord Kouga and Lady Reina, the new royals of the Eastern providence."

Collective gasps and angry shouts were heard, but none were louder than the angry hiss from the former Eastern Lord. He glared at me when he thought I wasn't looking, but I glimpsed it from the corner of my eye.

Who would have guessed that the quiet, sandy blond hair male, would actually have a dark side to him.

I should have paid more attention to him. I didn't know that he would be the one against the mating. I truly believed the other lords would cause more argument, but they kept silent.

Seiji stood up from his seat, looking insulted. "I refuse to acknowledge her mating and demand the council to remove her mating mark."

I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing. I didn't want to anger his demon any more than I already have. "It doesn't matter if you refuse the mating. It has already been done and with the council's consent."

"The council wouldn't do that. Not all the lords were present."

I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back a frustrated scream. The man was infuriating. Is he trying to address that I don't know the inner workings of the council? "The head demon does not need the others on a family matter. You need to quit this nonsense before you make fool of yourself."

Seiji's eyes darkened. "He has no say in this. I am the one who gets to decided her fate as the Lord of the Eastern Lands. I will not let her be mated to a lowly wolf."

I heard a snarl beside me and held my hand in front of Kouga to calm him down. I will be the one to take care of this matter. I will not back down to a former lord. "You go too far, Seiji. I demand you apologize to Kouga. He didn't deserve that."

He remained silent, refusing to apologize to someone he thought was below him.

I kept calm, although my temper was close to surface. "Why are you so against this mating?" I said to him, as a thought struck me. "Kouga being a wolf demon has nothing to do with it. Am I right, Seiji?"

The words left him, filled with his fury. "No one would willingly mate with her! I made sure of that!"

Reina stared accusingly at him. "What do you mean? What gives you the right to decide who I will mate with?"

Seiji quickly set his sight on Reina. "I am your lord," he said, not able to keep the anger out of his voice. "You live within the Eastern Lands and are subjected to my rule."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I chased off potential suitors wanting to take you for their own. I was planning on making you my second mate. That way, no demon would be able to take away my title."

A shocked gasp slipped from Reina. "You had the title when you were mated to me. But you went to the council and had our mating mark removed, so you could be with my sister. Why didn't you make her your second mate? It would've made more sense."

His lips peeled back to reveal a snarl. "I was going to, but the council stopped me. Sesshoumaru declared I had to chose between you and your sister. So, I chose your sister. She was easy to manipulate."

Hurt washed over her face. "And in the end," she half whispered, "It was still all for nothing."

Seiji laughed. "I wouldn't say it wasn't all for nothing. I still got to rule the Eastern Lands."

"You lied to me when you said you loved me," Reina spoke, with a nasty edge to her voice. "You were my world. I would have done anything you asked of me, but you threw it all away when you dumped me. I am glad that I have found someone else. He's a better demon then you will ever be."

Seiji didn't like her back talking him and decided to take matters into his own hands. "If he's so great, then he should have no problem fighting me."

Kouga gave him a devilish smile and stepped forward, placing Reina behind him. He was trying to protect her. "Bring it, loud mouth. I will have no problem putting you in your place."

I had to think fast. Things were getting heated and I needed to stop them before someone ended up hurt. I know my mate will not like my next action, but I put myself in front of Kouga.

"You don't get it, do you?" I sighed.

Kouga gripped my shoulder and shook his head at me. "He'll never get it, Kagome. Just let me take care of him."

Shifting slightly away and looking up at him, I shook my head. I made myself met his gaze. "I realize he has dishonored you and your mate, but this is not the time or place to fight. Many will get hurt."

Kouga let the fight rest for now. He forgot that others were in the room and took a couple of steps back, until he was back by his mate's side. She reached out for his hand and gripped it in hers, letting him know she appreciated what he did for her.

I returned my focus back on Seiji. "Sesshoumaru allowed the mating to happen. He is the head of this family and his word is final. If you have a problem with it, take it up with him."

He walked forward until we were inches apart from each other. I could feel his breath against my face and it sickened me. But I stood my ground, even though I wanted to back away. I would not show fear. That's exactly what he's looking for.

"I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I met you," he hissed, violent promise shimmered within his blue colored eyes. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, but I didn't think you would involve yourself in matters that don't concern you."

The growl in my mate's tone was a warning. He wanted the other demon to know he had overstepped his bounds.

My lips curled into a snarl. "That will never happen," I taunted. "I still have my priestess powers and will fry you to a crisp."

He glared at me, his lips curling into his own snarl. "We shall see, bitch."

Seiji bent over in pain and I watched him lower himself onto all fours. His body stretched out and his skin was replaced with white fur and black stripes. Sharp nails peeked out from the pads of his paws and his once blue eyes were now a blood thirsty red.

He expected me to run, but I foolishly stayed where I was. His eyes watched me, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

With a roar and with no warning, he lunged at me.

My claws glowed pink and I waited for the right moment to strike back. If he thinks I am going to let him bite me or slash my flesh, he has another thing coming. When he was practically on top of me, I whipped my hand out and lassoed my poison whip around his furry neck. I yanked it back and he fell at my feet.

His fur began to burn and he howled in pain. "I believe you have learned your lesson. If you try to pull a stunt like that again," I said, as I withdrew my whip. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

Seiji staggered to his feet and furiously roared, shaking the marble at my feet. He lunged for me again, but I could not move out of his way fast enough. I began to shake in fear and prayed my mate would be able to save me in time.

I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but it never came.

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking me from the attack, receiving claw marks on his shoulder. Blood seeped through his wound as he reached out and flung me towards Kouga, who caught me easily and continued to hold me, while Sesshoumaru returned his focus on Seiji.

His eyes turned red. His pupils changed to green. His teeth bared in a snarl, his nostrils flared. "You dare touch what is this Sesshoumaru's? You will pay dearly for that."

I caught my full lower lip between my teeth as a troubled look crept into my eyes. I wasn't worried for my mate's safety, because I knew he could defeat Seiji easily, even in his tiger form. I was more worried about Sesshoumaru losing control and killing him.

My fears were answered when Sesshoumaru held Seiji above the floor, his hands wrapped around his throat, seeping poison into the wound. "Spare him," I pleaded, refusing to meet his eyes. I was afraid of the emotion I would see there.

He turned his back on Seiji and stared at me with disbelief. "Are you asking this Sesshoumaru to show mercy to him? After everything he has done?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "But we need him for the battle tomorrow. If he dies, then so be it. If he should happen to live, you can decide his fate."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments, thinking about my words carefully. "This Sesshoumaru will go forward with your plan. But he will be guarded on the battle field. This Sesshoumaru will not have him turn rogue and attack his soldiers."

"But I do not think he should go unpunished," I spoke to my mate, while very deliberately not looking at Seiji. "I believe he should receive whips across his back for his disobedience. He is a demon. He will heal in time for tomorrow."

Bishamon threw his head back and laughed. "I do believe your mate is just as blood thirsty as you are, Sesshoumaru."

We ignored his comment, although I seen a proud look flash briefly in my mate's amber colored eyes. He motioned for the two nearest soldiers to come to him. "Take him to the dungeon and give him thirty lashes. Do not pause between strikes and give him a reprieve. This Sesshoumaru wants him to suffer."

He threw Seiji to the soldiers and wiped his hands on his attire, to rub off the filth of touching the other demon.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on my chin and tilted my head back, looking to see if I was okay. When he was satisfied to learn I was unharmed, he began to touch me, running his fingers down my face and arms, causing shivers to coarse through me.

He held out his hand to me, and I took it.

When we walked past Kukiko, I noticed the hurtful expression in her eyes. My heart went out to her. It will take her a long time to get over her heartbreak. To learn your mate is not who you thought he was would be devastating to anybody.

It is within her right to demand her mating mark removed, as her mate has committed a serious offense. But I do not know if she would choose this route. Maybe she will wait and see what unfolds before she makes any decision.

Sesshoumaru helped me into my seat and I gave him a grateful smile. He is being considerate of my health and that of the pup's. I just wished others could see the warm and caring side that I do.

I heard a snort of laughter coming from Bishamon across the table. "Leave it to Sesshoumaru to give us a dinner and a show. I wish my formal gatherings were just as exciting."

"They are, dear," his mate, Dalila, reassured him. "Our guests can't wait to hightail it from the room when you start telling jokes."

Everyone laughed. Even Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle.

The incident was soon forgotten and everyone returned to their conversations and the food in front of them.

I held each of my pup's hands as we headed towards of wing of the palace. "Allow this Sesshoumaru to accompany the pups the rest of the way," he said, when we neared our bedchamber.

I nodded and gave a small squeeze to each of their hands and released them, smiling when they ventured for my mate's. Without telling me the true reason, I figured he wants to spend some time alone with the pups. I would be wrong to deny him this.

Standing by the entrance, I watched them move further down the hallway, waving at them when one of the pups turned back around to wave at me. A sense of belonging filled me and I smiled with content. While missing my family in the future, I have found one to love and cherish in the past.

It doesn't mean I will forget my mom, Souta, or grandpa. It means that I won't be lonely anymore and their love with help me through hard times. One day I hope to see them again, but dwelling on it will not help me.

When I could no longer see them, I entered the chamber and walked over to the open window, noticing the moon shining brightly in the darkened sky. The moon's light covered every inch of the garden, giving it a eerie feeling. I still considered the sight beautiful and continued to stare as I pondered my thoughts.

Mostly I thought about the innocent lives that will be taken. With any battle, casualties are given. I prayed that will have more injuries than death but with Naraku fighting us more deaths are certain.

I tilted my head back to look up at the sky and closed my eyes, offering a brief prayer to any God or gods listening. I hope they hear my plea and help us in our time of need. But fate is sometimes cruel and we must experience hard times to enjoy the good times.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the door slide open or my mate's silent footsteps across the floor. I felt him stand behind me. He then wrapped his arms around my growing stomach, talking to the pup with soft growls, to calm the fluttering within. I leaned back against his chest and listened to them have their conversation.

The hour began to grow late and I stifled a yawn behind my palm. "We must get our rest," Sesshoumaru spoke softly near my ear. "For tomorrow will come sooner than we think."

He scooped me up into his arms and carried me toward the futon. My grip around his shoulders tightened as he began to lower me down. He carefully removed the layers of my kimono and folded them, placing them off to the side. My hair fell loosely around me after he took out the pins and roses.

I didn't have to wait long for him to join me and I felt him lower down beside me. He pulled me closer, and I shifted to lay beside him, his arms tangled around me.

He placed a chaste kiss across my lips.

There will be no sex for us tonight. He needed his strength and I was content enough to be held.

I began to dread the hours that would approach soon. No one knows what will happen and I fear I may lose some of my friends or even worse, my mate. I will be saddened at the loss of my friends, but my mate's lost will effect me most. It will feel as if I lost a part of my soul as he is my sukidooshi , soul mate.

Pushing my fears aside, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my mate's heartbeat, that soon lulled me to sleep.

**To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

I had tossed and turned during the night, hardly getting any sleep at all. I kept having nightmares involving my mate and Naraku fighting against each other on the battle field. In each nightmare, my mate was the one who received the final blow. I don't know if my nightmares are trying to tell me something or if my fears of losing my mate had made themselves known.

"Kagome, are you alright?" My mate asked me, his eyes staring down at me with concern. "You were screaming this Sesshoumaru's name with tears falling down the sides of your cheeks."

I opened my eyes and turned my head towards Sesshoumaru. "I'm okay," I spoke softly. "I was just experiencing some nightmares."

I didn't tell him more than that. I hoped he would let it go and talk about something else, but it was to much to hope for. He knew me well and knew there was more to it than I was telling him.

He rose an finely, sculpted eyebrow. "Do you always have to keep things from this Sesshoumaru? He is your mate and he will find out eventually. So you might as well get it over with and tell him."

I glanced away and stared at the wall. I didn't want to see the expression on his face when I revealed my nightmares to him. "It's not just one nightmare," I revealed, keeping my voice steady. Even though I was still frightened. "In each one I had dreamt you were killed by Naraku's tentacles. He would catch you unaware and strike you in the back, while you were distracted."

My mate took me in his arms when he saw the glimmer of tears in my blue eyes. He began to rock me back and forth, whispering endearments into my ears. After a few minutes, I quieted down and Sesshoumaru wiped away my wet tears with his hand. He then wiped the wetness from his hands onto the blanket behind him. He believes I didn't notice, but I did. And his gesture meant more to me than he would ever know.

I was startled when he lifted me, settling me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my growing stomach. I leaned back against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, just as I did before I fell asleep last night.

Not wanting to admit my fears to my mate, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I realize that deaths and injuries occur during a battle, but I knew it was going to affect me personally. The nightmares I had won't leave my mind, even with Sesshoumaru's gentle words.

Kaede had taught me a priestess is sometimes born with the power to see the future. Some can see them while awake and some can see them in their dreams. I just hope that I am not one of them. That my dreams were actually nightmares and not a dream of what will occur.

My mate dropped a kiss to my hair. "Your nightmares are just tricks your mind is playing on you," he tried to reassure me, as he felt my thoughts drifting elsewhere. "This Sesshoumaru will not let that half breed get the upper hand. He will die this day and this Sesshoumaru will be the one to do it."

I tilted my head back and looked up at him. "I know you will," I spoke confidently. "Or if you can't kill him, you will make sure he will receive a serious injury that will take a long time for him to recover."

He kissed me then and I tilted my head back even further, to fully enjoy the warmth of that kiss. His hands roamed down my arms, sending a tingling sensation down to my lower region. I began to moan and wanted to feel more, but he abruptly stopped.

"We need to prepare," he told me, gently removing himself from me, and started to move towards the springs. I sighed as I slid out of the futon and followed after him.

Our bath was a quick affair. Neither one of us spoke very much.

He dressed in his usual attire, while I decided to dress myself in something practical. I didn't think I would dress in priestess clothing again, after finding myself mated to a demon, but Kikyo had lent me her spare clothing. So my silk kimonos wouldn't get dirty.

I only changed one thing to the outfit and that was the haori. I had chose one of Sesshoumaru's instead. From the snort coming from him, I think he approves. It will let everyone know exactly who I belonged to and I needed his scent to comfort me, while he went off to fight. I would be a mess otherwise.

Sesshoumaru looked towards me and I knew it was time for us to head down to the courtyard, where I would send my mate with my final farewell to the battlefield to face Naraku. I should be by his side, fighting along side him, but my place was here. I am to play the perfect mate and stay behind with his pup, while he faces the enemy.

He offered me his arm and I looked up at him in surprise. A female demon is supposed to walk a few paces behind a male demon. Was he breaking protocol just for me? Did he see me as his equal?

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at me and motioned for me to take his arm by raising his elbow up a couple of inches. I couldn't refuse him and linked my arm through his. He led us to the main entrance and out into the courtyard, where the bystanders and soldiers moved to the side to allow us through.

We stopped just before we reached the gate and turned towards one another. A sad smile lifted my lips. My blue eyes equally sad as I held out my hands towards him, then let them fall to my sides, remembering he still had an image to keep. No matter how much I wanted to touch him.

I tried not to think of anything happening to my mate during the battle, where I would not be able to see or help him. And I tried not to cry, because I knew that if I did I would lose control. But the tears streamed down my face as I realized this might be the last time that I would see him alive. I could lose him to Naraku.

He surprised me again by reaching over and pushed the hair back from my face that had gotten loose from the ponytail, and used his thumb to trace the trail of tears rapidly flowing down my damp cheeks. I leaned into his touch, not knowing when I would feel it again.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me that you will live and come back to me. I couldn't bare it if you did not," I finished in a soft whisper, not wanting to be over heard. This was our private moment and I didn't want anyone to destroy it.

"You have my promise." He pulled me against him roughly, and I felt his lips press the top of my head. "I will find you when this is over."

I turned away so he wouldn't see my expression, and tried to ignore the hard knot in my throat and the tight ache in my chest. I wasn't ready for him to leave. I wanted to have more time with him.

My mate seemed to sense my new mood and leaned forward, plating a lingering kiss on my mouth. I returned the kiss with passion and as usual, our kiss became heated to the point where soft moans could be heard.

"We must be on our way," Inuyasha said, hating to interrupt the moment between us. "The sky is getting brighter."

Inuyasha gave me a quick grin, as I stepped away from my mate.

I went to him and felt his arms wrap around me in a hug. "You be careful, you hear," he said, tightening his grip as he realized he was going to fight Naraku without me by his side. "And take care of those pups of yours."

"I will," I answered, not really knowing what to say.

Miroku cleared his throat. "You mentioned we need to get moving, Inuyasha."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I wish you luck," I said, realizing I could lose him too.

"I don't need luck. I will defeat him on my own."

"I wish you luck anyways," I whispered to him.

After what seemed like hours but in truth it was just a few minutes, I stepped away from him. "If you get killed, I will never forgive you."

He looked at me like I was out of my mind. "Like I would let Naraku kill me."

I gave each one of my friends a hug and said to them the same thing I told Inuyasha. They went to stand next the lords they were given to follow in the battle, and I focused my attentions back on my mate.

"I love you," I whispered, placing my hands around his neck.

He in turn lifted me off the ground and hugged me tightly to him. "This Sesshoumaru cares for you also," he spoke loud enough for everyone standing nearby to hear. I blushed, feeling content that he loved me as much as I did him.

Then he lifted a hand, placed it against my cheek, and leaned forward once more, planting another kiss on my mouth. It felt as if it was our final kiss.

I watched with tears in my eyes, as he formed his red cloud underneath his feet and took off. The four lords, along with their soldiers and my friends, left behind him. They would soon break off into four different directions once they near the battle site.

He didn't turn around to look at me, but I kept my gaze fastened on him until I couldn't see him anymore. I closed my eyes to let out the few remaining tears and took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself, before wiping my cheeks with the ends of my sleeves.

Whirling around, I started to give out orders to set up futons, collect the medicine, and the strips of cloth we had tore earlier. I watched them go forth and do my biding, while I began to erect a tent at the outer edge. We didn't need the injured soldiers to watch as their own died. They would never recover from the trauma.

It wasn't long before Ah-Un brought in the wounded soldiers on his back. A couple of the male demons, left behind to help and protect me, headed over to the dragon and removed them. I directed them to the futons, where a couple of the women began to work on them. Thankfully, they weren't too injured except for a couple of cuts and bruises.

But just when Ah-Un left, it seemed as if he brought back even more than before. The futons were soon filled and we even had to place some of the injured soldiers on the grass.

Sweat beaded down my forehead and I reached up to wipe it dry. I bent over the newest injured soldier and shook my head to the nearest male demon. He took my hint and took the man to the tent. I felt guilty that I couldn't help heal him, but his organs were hanging out of his stomach. I couldn't perform that miracle even if I wanted to.

I looked around the courtyard and a feeling of unease came over me. It seemed as if our side was losing. There are so many soldiers injured. So many more than even I thought. And they just keep coming.

I did what I could for the fading demons, but even a priestess can't hold off death when it must come. They fought bravely and will die honorably.

These demons looked up to me and all I can do for them is smile, and pretend that everything's okay.

Hearing a female yell at someone for getting blood on her dress, I turned my head and noticed Asuka chewing out one of the maids. I had someone take over the demon I was working on and stormed over to her.

"What is your deal, Asuka?" I yelled at her. I was tired and I didn't need her acting like a prima donna right now. I had to much to do still. "If you haven't noticed you're in the middle of the courtyard, where the injured are being brought. Of course, you're going to get blood on you, baka. Now, make yourself useful and do something."

She looked at me like she truly saw me for the first time. "What do you want me to do? I am not talented as most of these females."

"I don't know," I said, rubbing my temples. "Go comfort the males in the tent. Even you can hold their hand and give them comfort in their final moment."

Muttering, she did as told.

Hours passed and I was getting even more tired. I had to take quite a few breaks for the sake of my pup. And speaking of my pups, I couldn't be more proud of them. They are helping out where they can and haven't even complained. I must reward them later for their efforts. I think they will like that.

I shook my head as an uneasy feeling washed over me. Something wasn't right. This feeling nagged at me, but I couldn't figure out why I was feeling this way.

I found out what that feeling meant when Inuyasha appeared with torn clothing and blood spattered all over him. He looked weary and I smile at him, walking over to greet him. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" I asked, glancing behind him.

He cleared his throat and avoided looking at me.

My smile faded, as I stared at him with a strange look in my eyes. I should be able to sense my mate, but I couldn't.

He had yet to say anything or even make a noise. I was getting worried when everyone else that arrived after him, gave me looks of sorrow and pity. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" I repeated, hoping to get an answer this time.

Inuyasha must have sensed the near hysteria in my voice and decided her couldn't keep the truth from me anymore. "I don't know how to tell you this," he finally admitted. "I don't want to see you hurt."

I didn't need my feelings spared, I needed answers.

"We don't know what happened to him, Kagome," he told me in a whisper. "We can't find him anywhere and presume he's dead."

It took my stunned brain a second or two to absorb the fact. I suddenly paled and put a hand to my mouth. "It can't be true," I whispered brokenly. "He promised he would come back to me. He promised!"

I knew he was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes. "I don't know what else to say, Kagome, except that I'm sorry,"

My knees began to buckle but I stiffened them, and stayed on my feet. I can't appear to be weak. Even though my heart is breaking into millions of pieces.

Inuyasha looked intently at me, studying me for a moment. To see how well I was taking the news of my mate's death. I made myself meet his gaze and wished I didn't, because he looks so much like his brother and it hurts to look at him. To know that he's alive, while my mate is not.

He waited for me to say something. Tears welled in my eyes and I turned my head to the side, trying to hide them. I can get through this. I know it will be hard but I will manage, somehow. I had to for the sake of my pups, my friends, and my subjects.

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Will you excuse me, please?"

Before Inuyasha took the step that would bring him within arms reach, I bolted past him. He caught the glimmer of tears in my eyes and so he let me go.

I run until I was I inside out bedchamber, collapsing on the floor. I let out a scream and continued to do so until my throat was raw, but it didn't make me feel better.

I rubbed my rounded belly and whispered to my pup. "I wanted you to meet your sire, but it seems that won't happen now. We're on out own. You, me, Rin, and Shippo."

I curled up on the floor and cried myself into an exhausted sleep. I hoped that the next time I awoke, it would all be a dream, that my mate wasn't dead, he had won the battle, and I wouldn't have to worry about Naraku.

**To be continued…**


End file.
